


丧钟为谁而鸣

by FrozenHatchling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHatchling/pseuds/FrozenHatchling
Summary: R76，灵魂伴侣梗+少数派报告AU雅典娜是个可以准确推测出预行犯的预言AI，守望先锋则为预防犯罪部队。全文时间跨度非常大，分为4幕：军队时代——守望先锋/暗影守望时代——死神与士兵76，守望先锋再次集结——R76的真正结局，后日谈部分





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雅典娜是个可以准确推测出预行犯的预言AI，守望先锋则为预防犯罪部队。  
> （与少数派报告的设定类似的作品还有Psycho-Pass和POI，都是有一台机器能“预言”即将发生的犯罪，执行者们则根据预言提前介入，制止预言实现。）  
> 灵魂伴侣细则会在文中出现时说明。基本上就是手腕内侧会出现对方名字缩写，二人互认会有联结感应。

神要擦去他们一切的眼泪。不再有死亡，也不再有被害，哭嚎，疼痛，因为以前的事都过去了。

——《启示录21：4》

 

三重加护的金属大门被火箭弹雨强行轰开，而门内的杀戮已经停止。天光刺入黑暗的室内，却只照亮了血泊的一角，触目惊心的红色溪流自敞开的门中蜿蜒而出。

士兵76不徐不疾地离开了倒卧着十二具新鲜尸首的议会厅，一步一个湿润带血的脚印，走入门外盛大的白光之中。

“你被捕了。”

目镜破碎的白发士兵坦然抬起下颚，迎接逆光中前来为自己行刑的队伍。从天而降的蓝盔女兵落在他面前，右臂上火箭筒黝黑的洞口警戒地指向老兵的胸膛。莫里森在残破不堪的面罩下偷偷勾起一个同样残缺的笑容—— _这只小鹰和她母亲有多像，连她自己都意识不到_ 。

士兵76双腕并拢，向前递出，脉冲步枪早已静静躺在脚边。

“杰克·莫里森，守望先锋已锁定你为暴力犯罪的预行犯，现将对你实施限制性收容。”

电磁拷锁合拢在莫里森的双腕上，发出嗡的一声微鸣。

温斯顿沉稳地进行了例行宣读，就像他以过去莫里森的宣读录像为蓝本偷偷事先练习过很多次的那样：“你已触犯多条律法，包括伪造身份、戴罪潜逃、包庇其他预行犯、入侵政府情报网络，以及情节严重的蓄意谋杀。”

莫里森没有争辩。他身披枷锁，却在朗朗日光下挺胸抬头，像个慷慨就义的英雄。而他看向温斯顿的目光又半是坦然，半是骄傲，似乎在鼓励这个代替了自己原本位置的后辈。

温斯顿叹了口气：“让我为你引路。”他没说出原本练习过的那句押送犯人的话。

在温斯顿和法拉身后，所有的守望先锋二期成员都陆续到齐了。他们屏息观看着这一幕，面上或是好奇，或是惋惜，各自表情复杂地目送昔日英雄戴着镣铐走上羁押船。

 

押送途中，安娜主动靠近被气动合金架牢牢锁在座位上的士兵76。莫里森点了点全身上下唯一能动的头，算是打招呼。安娜则比他预料的还要亲密，伸手捧在了他破碎的面罩一侧。

“杰克，我们还能再争取一下，”安娜借着这个姿势快速地低声说到，“当初我们连麦克雷那小子都能保下来——”

“没关系，安娜，”莫里森温柔的拒绝了，安娜看到了那对蓝灰色眼睛里的决心，“我自首并不是为了减刑。”

安娜还想说什么，但最终闭上了嘴。她有些理解了，但还是感到难过。莫里森自首，只因为他是杰克·莫里森，在士兵76冷硬沧桑的外壳之下，那个相信律法公平与人心公正的年轻大兵依旧活着—— _“守望先锋从没有白名单，我们同样守望自身”_ 。

路上再没有别的对话了。每个人都想和莫里森再说些什么，却又都说不出口。他们刚刚成功捕获了一个潜逃已久的预行犯，现在却全都沉湎在一种难以言喻的悲痛心情中。反倒是作为犯人的莫里森本人最从容镇定。

无论各人的思绪如何翻腾，羁押船还是按时到达了目的地：强制收容区域，一个代替了传统监狱的地方。一具具冰棺紧凑地排列在蜂巢般的建筑内部，每一具棺中都是一个还来不犯下暴力罪行就被强制收容的犯人。

而面前竖起的一具空棺显然正是为莫里森所准备。

收容程序按部就班地执行着。莫里森脱下自己沾满鲜血与烟尘的外套，沉稳地踏过清洁通道、杀菌室，换上干净的收容衣物，听着雅典娜冷静流畅地宣布他的身份核实与强制收容期限—— **永久** 。

“杰克，”这回是猎空走上前来，“还有什么需求吗？”

莫里森右手扣在左腕上，婆娑了一会儿左手腕内侧一个烧焦的疤痕，那是他小小的祈祷仪式。

“没有了。”

他摇摇头，随即转向其他所有守望先锋。

“我已完成了我的战争——”

他是个犯人，在守望先锋面前却依然像是他们的领队，在给自己的部下做战前动员。

“现在轮到你们了。”

 

冰棺合拢时，他看到所有二期守望先锋在收容区外向他立正敬礼。

白雾开始弥漫，比寒冷先一步袭来的是睡意。药物已经通过静脉注射进入老兵体内。他似乎听到昔日队友和年轻后辈们的轻声低语，晚安，队长，好好休息吧。

霜白的冰棺内，莫里森阖眼沉睡。梦中，印第安纳的麦田依旧金黄灿烂，有如日光结穗。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

赤裸着，我们孤独地被放逐。在她黑暗的子宫里，我们不知道母亲的容颜；从她肉体的禁锢中出来，我们进入了地球这个无法描述，不能言传的牢笼中。

我们中有谁理解他的兄弟？又有谁曾读懂他父亲的心思？我们中有谁不是永远地被囚禁着？又有谁不是终生孤寂，从头到尾一个陌生人？

哦，迷失了，和着风声哀泣，魂灵，回来吧。

——《天使，望故乡》

 

那是一片如此广袤的麦田，几百公顷金黄的作物彼此紧密地凑在一起，一直蔓延到地平线上。

在更早的年代里，这么大的一片地应有好几家农户合力打理，现在只需交给一个农业AI便绰绰有余。

一队鲜红的全自动一体机整齐地跟随卫星导航在麦田中犁出方正的前进轨迹，身前的镂空转轮咔擦咔擦地吞噬下整排的金色麦秆，身后吐出一个个已经捆扎好的方形麦秆垛。莫里森所熟悉的秋天的味道就从那些折断的麦秆间漫溢出来，随着傍晚的微风缓缓扩散，和夕阳橙红的光芒一起填充了整个区域。

年轻的杰克·莫里森愉快地开着他的叉车，跟在一体机后一段距离，回收那些整齐又可爱的麦秆垛。这部分工作当然也可以由AI代劳，但其实驾驶着高大的专业农具巡视自家田地，那感觉不亚于中世纪国王出巡。

“麦克，”他呼叫了自家的农业AI，叉车上的播放器立刻响起一声提示音，示意AI在线，“我们在这个分区还剩下多少地要完成？”

“还有五又三分之一英亩，”一个电子合成的年轻男声忠实地回答，并贴心地提供了相应提案，“能见度已经开始下降，很快本地便要进入夜晚。接下来的回收工作由我自动执行即可完成。”

“不，让我再帮你一会儿。”金发的青年脸上带着毫不掩饰地兴奋笑容，操控着他的座驾叉起一个又一个战利品，“我好久没机会亲自下地了。”

“确实有很长一段时间了，距离麦克上次见到您，已经过去十三个月零八天。”

“啊哈，居然都那么久了……”莫里森有些感慨地叹了口气，看着夕阳缓缓沉入地平线，而灿烂的星河开始爬上紫蓝的天幕，数种美轮美奂的色彩在空中交错融汇，“但下次你可能还得等更久了，麦克，我要去更远的地方了。”

“比上次那个叫‘大学’的地方还远吗？”

莫里森点了点头，随即想起这台叉车里并没有可供麦克调用的摄像头，而只有麦克风，他必须出声回答：“是的，比那更远……我要去一个叫‘军队’的地方了，恐怕会在那里呆上很长一段时间。最短的服役期也有五年。”

“别担心，麦克会一直在这里等您，并照顾好您的田地。”

“谢啦，麦克，你真可靠。”

“不客气，杰克。”

 

莫里森是在大学被征兵的，但他很确定自己从更早的时候开始就有了对英雄的向往——或许是从一出生开始吧。

这个时代的军队不是什么腐朽的组织，人少，军官数量压缩到了极限，基本都是战士，而且全部由志愿兵组成——这意味着每一名战友理论上都依靠他们内在荣誉与勇气所驱动，他们所组成的部队自然也是个让人心生向往的队伍。

宣传部的人带了一群英雄老兵亲自去各个大学宣传，最后设法让一小群包括莫里森在内的大学生入伍了。人数比预期的要少，大多数能考上好大学的孩子都已经有了自己志愿奉献一生的学科，也不是每一个人看到那些坐着轮椅或用义肢敬礼的老兵都愿意把自己的未来投射进去。

军部把包括莫里森在内的这批没被吓退的小崽子们视为宝贝，立刻扔到了最严格的阿拉斯加训练营里好好操练。当他们习惯了一路冰晶拂面的五公里晨跑和无休无止的突发集合令，其他训练似乎也变得越来越有意思起来，比如小组作战和团队竞赛。新兵们终于练会了倒头就睡，一叫就醒，到哪里去都整齐的列着队唱着歌小跑行进，也算是适应了兵营生活的步调。

战争正在逼近，军队的预算也在增加，对新兵重视程度与日俱增。毕竟一旦开战，他们的轮耗速度将飞速上升。阿拉斯加营的训练被设计得尽可能的艰苦。每当新兵们以为自己已经适应了节奏，很快下一阶段的挑战就开始了。要不是他们受过良好教育，也听过军队宣传部的公众演讲，而且实在实在是太想当兵了，他们绝对会认为这都是教官的虐待，军部根本不爱他们——然而事实正好相反，所有训练都被精心设计过，以最大限度不断考验他们，甚至尽可能地把这些好不容易招进来的小伙子们赶走。

确实，莫里森发现他们的点名名单变得越来越短。有人退出了。或许是因为体能跟不上，或许是因为对军队失望，或是对自己失望——他们的团被合并成营，营又合并成连。每个人都可能被强制淘汰，也可以随时自愿退出，回去上他们的大学，履历上不会留下任何污点。但只有这样，才能保证每一个留下的战士都是最坚定的志愿兵。

现在让莫里森回忆，他惊奇的发现自己从没在任何小事上挨过整，除非是态度问题。教官说的每一句话都那么恰到好处，在宣布惩罚的时候点破他们犯错的原因，从没有真正不可挽回地戳破过他们脆弱的自尊心——尽管大多数时候教官听起来都严厉得像是上帝在审判。再恼火的新兵也从没有过一丝一毫胆敢僭越的念头，服从也是他们的一课。

其实阿拉斯加营的教官都是经过道德审核才进入营地的老兵，他们中没有任何恃强凌弱的心理变态，而且都像数据库似的精准地记得每一个新兵的姓名，出身地，家庭背景，擅长项目，弱势项目，并暗中关注着他们的心理状态。不过在当时，莫里森根本没空琢磨他的教官和教官的上级们有什么计划，他只和其他人一样全天候的想着吃饭，想要睡觉，以及怎么完成眼前的这个训练目标。

莫里森入伍以来的食量几乎翻了一倍，其他人也差不多，这肯定不是因为阿拉斯加营提供的伙食比别处好。他并没有像充气一样膨胀起来，直到有天他挥出的一拳就像个液压驱动瞬间爆发的机械臂，将一个七十公斤的训练假人砰地拔地击飞，他才意识到自己变化有多大。

“啊哈，看看我们的农场小子，已经学会欺负训练假人啦！”

还没等他的同伴们吹完口哨，仿佛无处不在的教官便自他身后出现，莫里森已经条件反射地准备好挨罚。

“列兵莫里森，两小时加时勤务。”

“是，长官！”他毫无怨言，因为自己确实弄坏了公共资源。

但在那之后，莫里森被免除了一部分晚间格斗训练，那成了他宝贵的自由时间。大多数新兵都会把这种时间用于赶紧躺下多睡一两个小时，莫里森则给自己制订了固定的晚自习，继续自修大学课程。因为“种种巧合”，在他晚自习时间里公共餐厅永远只有他一个人，灯火通明，无人打扰。他后来甚至在兵营里远程参加了那个学期的期末考试。

当莫里森和他的同期生从阿拉斯加营“毕业”时，那个上帝般的教官竟然表扬了他们每一个人。提到莫里森时，他被评价为上进、好学，从不抛弃战友，从不放弃希望；如果他们这一期列兵里有谁能第一个当上军官，那应该是莫里森。

莫里森简直受宠若惊。他的理智在提醒自己现在还只是个二等兵而已，但荣誉感已在他胸中幸福地膨胀起来，让他感觉自己瞬间长高到了两米。

“再有人问你们从哪儿来，记住，士兵，挺胸抬头地回答他，你来自阿拉斯加营！”

他们进行了最后一次点名。然后连队旗帜被收起，等到半个月后再次展开，成为下一批新兵们的编制标识。莫里森则和他的同期们一样，四散全国，带着他们各自的电子加密调令，前往正式部队服役。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿拉斯加营的原形是《星船伞兵》里主角所在的考利营，队副殿后传统也是机动步兵的传统，以及那个以后会说详细的“一次解决”……不过星船伞兵里是有鞭刑的。
> 
> 挑灯自学和按在地上也不肯吸烟的梗来自正直的我爸……
> 
> 现在他秃得和76一毛一样。
> 
> 暴雪爸爸很写实，全世界50+老兵都这个发型吗……


	3. Chapter 3

 

莱耶斯参军的时候就知道自己几斤几两。所以当他听到那一长串卖身似的入伍誓词，毫无抵触地就复述了一遍，仿佛仅仅是在说“成交”。

他出身大城市，没错，天使之城，名不虚传。但那是个衰落的大城市。洛杉矶的上城区依旧光鲜靓丽，然而阶级固化，福利疲软，腐败严重……最辉煌奢靡的宴会依旧在市中心的玻璃钢塔顶层召开，室内灯穿透玻璃幕墙自高处洒下天堂般的光辉。而从莱耶斯所在的街区，没有任何前往那种地方的路径，没有。

他的人生是完全可预测的：社区小学，社区中学，学徒工人，熟练工人，被智械取代失业——最好情况下这条路可能被替换为城市大学（相比那个街区的其他人，他成绩不错）。对于绝大多数懒得思考的人来说，这也算个人生了，但对于加布里埃尔·莱耶斯来说，这简直不可忍受。

高中临近毕业时，他没有像其他同学一样去各个熟人的工厂和店铺晃悠，琢磨自己未来的时薪，也没有跟着老师带队到州里几所二流大学进行参观。莱耶斯根本就没和任何人商量，孤身一人，精神抖擞，腋下夹着自己的体检报告单，大步走进了本地征兵站。

就像与他同一个街区出身的同龄人把自己卖给修车店，把自己卖给化工厂，或进入大学延期买卖，莱耶斯也不过是选择了把自己卖给军队——因为他知道国家出的价码公平。他们要让他在战场上卖命，就得真金白银的砸钱培养他的各种战斗潜能，身体素质，乃至战术头脑。至于体力消耗，伤病危险，或是恼人的长官命令，这些小小的乌云都比一个毫无出头之日的未来要光明多了。

事实证明，莱耶斯在军队里混得岂止是“不错”，简直如鱼得水。而这几年来警戒状态已经升到了最高，和智械的冲突升级为武力对撞，给了军队的年轻人们不少立功升迁的机会。不到两年，莱耶斯已从一个二等兵变成了军士长。

冲突节节升级，他的小队任务也越来越重，越来越危险，勋章总伴随着鲜血。上周他们刚失去了队副。按照传统，队副永远在所有任务中殿后，如果队副脱离战线，那么就由队长殿后——莱耶斯真希望自己当时能代替他，但队副没有给他这个机会。

失去手足感觉简直像被迎面砍了一刀，劈得他血流满面，还不能暴露在其他队员面前。队副就像这个队伍中的长兄般照顾着其他人，失去了照顾者，队员们只会比莱耶斯更难受。这种落差让莱耶斯面对今天来向他报道的补充兵员时心情很不平衡：有谁能代替他们那到死都尽职尽责的队副？谁也不能，更何况是眼前这个刚出集训营的新兵。

“稍息，”莱耶斯快速挪动着面前的光谱面板，他之前根本没空看这个新兵的简历，虽然三天前军部就已经把这堆资料都灌到他的个人通讯志上了，但他现在才刚刚打开，“你从哪儿来？”

“阿拉斯加营，第二百三十一期。”

莱耶斯忍不住抬眼多看了看这个金发碧眼的年轻人，再低头确认信息。他当然知道阿拉斯加营，每个人都知道阿拉斯加营，只有通过军部特招才可能进入的新兵营地，淘汰率高达百分之六十，传说从里头出来的都是野狼似的人物，只要活过头三年服役期而不落下伤残和任何处罚，就会被保送进士官学校。

“欢迎来到‘铁鸦’，二等兵莫里森。”

“我的荣幸，长官。”

莱耶斯尽量语气公正地宣布：“我们刚刚失去队副，所以现在没有时间、也没有人能额外照顾你。放机灵点，后天你就有机会参与第一次实战，希望你能保证自己活过第一周。”

“没问题，长官，”莫里森停顿片刻，大胆地露出了一个笑容，“保证完成任务。”

哈，阿拉斯加营出来的金毛崽子，笑得还挺好看。

 

莫里森当然活过了他的第一个实战，然后是第二个，第三个，不断证明着自己。但凭此就想让铁鸦连队承认这个新人还并不够。

那些老兵已经在战场上尽力拉扯这个新队友。谁都声称自己没时间没耐心照顾新人，但他们其实都分神看顾着新人的视野死角，掩护他换弹，和他背靠背肩并肩地扛过了五六场战役——但就是不够。

莫里森到来的时机让他看上去太像是来替代他们亲爱的前任队副——莱耶斯明白那些队员在想什么，他差点儿也落进了同一个心态——他们特别不喜欢这种感觉，尽管莫里森本身完全无辜。

有天莱耶斯走进休息室时，发现莫里森正被四个和他差不多壮的队员按在地上，掐住鼻子，钳着下巴。即便如此，那个金发的年轻人还在耸动肌肉不断挣扎，像匹无法被驯服的烈马，正拼命企图把背上的四个骑手全甩下来。

莱耶斯正准备来一声中气十足的警告性怒吼，其中一个老兵就猛地从莫里森身上跳了起来，拼命甩着被烫伤的右手。一支点燃的香烟从他手背落到地上。第一个骑手被甩下去了，那还是莱耶斯队里搏击练得最好的一个老兵。

莱耶斯挑了挑眉，把怒吼变成了冷酷的问句：“你们在干什么？”

所有人瞬间从地上弹了起来，用他们的最快速度立正站好。连莫里森也不例外。

“回答我，”莱耶斯踱步巡视过他们面前，像只危险的黑豹，正在挑选先咬下哪个脑袋，“你们刚刚在干什么？”

“我们在教新兵抽烟，长官。”一个胆子大的老兵承认到，“这有利于军营社交。”

他看了看那些队员手上被烟头烫伤的痕迹，以及几个新鲜出血的齿痕，发出一声嗤笑——所以说，刚刚是四个人企图往莫里森嘴里塞香烟，而且还没成功，真够丢脸的。

“那么现在新兵学会抽烟了吗，下士？”

“没有，长官。”

“你们还打算继续这门，怎么说来着？‘利于军营社交’的教学吗？”

“再也不会发生了，长官。”

“真可惜，”莱耶斯拖长了语调，“我还没学会抽烟呢。”

休息室内的气氛彻底凝固了，每个老兵都知道自己“死期”将至——的确，他们的长官也不抽烟，只是从不妨碍他们吞云吐雾。只有莫里森没忍住，惊奇的抬眼多看了看莱耶斯，眉毛差点儿扬进头发里。莱耶斯快速地回给他一个眼刀，让他保持严肃。

“因为铁鸦没有鞭刑，你们四个只好将就一下，把这两周的所有自由时间转换为勤务劳动，为队争光。后勤人员正好告诉过我，他们最近需要不恐高的苦力帮忙清洗基地里的三百个弹射架。此外，如果之后二等兵莫里森想要和你们中的任何一个‘一次解决’，他可以随时传唤我为临时裁判。”

老兵们被赶出去了，他们的惩罚立刻开始，现在已经不再是能使用休息室的“自由时间”。莫里森则留了下来。

莱耶斯上前一步，伸手扶在了这个新兵的下巴处。粗糙的战术手套磨着莫里森的脸庞，但他没有抵抗，只是眨了眨那对碧蓝的眼睛表达疑问。他的长官依旧没有回答，手上微微用力，左右转了转新兵的脑袋，观察是否有什么留下的疤痕，而莫里森也乖乖跟着转动脖颈。

这亲密的一刻由于莫里森的配合而没有变得很尴尬。片刻后莱耶斯收回了手：“四个人压着你，竟然谁也没伤着你。”

“他们真的只是想给我塞根烟，长官。虽然我宁可挨一拳。”

“以后你可以使用禁烟的军官休息室，反正这个基地里不抽烟的军官只有我，所以基本没人呆在里头。”莱耶斯想了想，补充了一句，“免得你再惹事。”

其实他知道莫里森是唯一一个会在休息室里 _做作业_ 的士兵。也只有他还需要定期完成学业考试。

“非常感谢，长官，但我还是希望能和其他队员共用休息室，”莫里森看了眼四个老兵先前出去的方向，“起码到我们能顺利相处为止。”

“随便你，”莱耶斯挥了挥手，示意解散，“反正打着仗还得考试的人不是我。”

 

直到莫里森也带着微笑退出休息室，莱耶斯的表情才凝重下来。

怀着巨大的不祥预感，他慢慢褪下了自己的右手手套——就在刚才，他伸手扶住莫里森下巴的时候，一阵不自然的麻痒缠上了他的手腕。

“……该死。”

莱耶斯眼角抽搐，右手攥成了拳头。

两个在此之前从未出现过的字母浮现在了他右手腕内侧。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麦克是《光环：丰饶星战役》里掌管全丰饶星农业的AI，也是那书里我最喜欢的一个角色。
> 
> “铁鸦”命名来自死神的其中两个皮肤。


	4. Chapter 4

 

一道粒子黑雾顺着应急通道平稳无声地飘向前方，沿途没有惊起任何一盏感应照明，也没有触发入侵警报。

穿越重重封锁，黑雾抵达了他的目的地：那座永不苏醒的睡美人城堡，冰冷骇人的巨大牢狱。黑雾继续在冰棺间徘徊，慎重地挑选着，寻找那特定的一个犯人。

“啊，原来你在这里。”

黑雾凝聚为实体，披风中先踏出了一条腿，然后是打着钢掌的靴子叩在结霜的地面。标志性的白骨面具在兜帽下缓缓抬起，鬼魅走入了人间。

“夜安，我的士兵。”

死神伸手抹开面前冰棺上的花白雾气，杰克·莫里森安宁的面容浮现在他手掌之下，就在那层透明的屏障彼端，静静地阖着眼，几乎没有呼吸。

_这不公平，这真不公平。_

白钢指爪轻扣在冰棺表面，发出细小的脆响。

_莫里森可以安心地一睡不醒，而我继续在永恒的痛苦中不得超脱。_

他和莫里森之间从来就不公平，一开始就是。

 

手腕上先出现名字的是莱耶斯，而且他几乎瞬间就意识到了，JM这个缩写肯定属于杰克·莫里森——他刚刚正用这只手扳着对方的下巴看了半天。

一切都很符合规律：如果一个人遇到他的灵魂伴侣，在一定程度的亲密接触后，手腕内侧会浮现出对方的名字缩写，终生不变，直到对方死亡，名字也会随对方的死亡方式相应褪去。如果两个持有对方名字的人相互承认，他们将产生真正意义上的联结，能随时的感知到对方的状态。

但名字的出现也很可能是单向的。对方手腕上说不定早就有了一个青梅竹马的名字，亦或者将在未来随着接触到另一个姗姗来迟的人而浮现名字……这导致先出现名字的人往往非常被动。谁他娘的知道那个横冲直撞的新兵，那个阿拉斯加营出身的金毛崽子，那个军部特招来的书呆子，那个——莫里森最新的一个绰号是美国甜心——到底有没有对象？莱耶斯和他根本不熟！

铁鸦令人闻风丧胆的行动队长头疼万分地闭上双眼。不管怎么说，军队不提倡服役期间的上下级恋爱关系，而莫里森可是他的直属士兵。

莱耶斯选择先搁置这种不擅长的事情。反正很多人一辈子手腕上都没有出现名字，照样与他人结婚生子，圆满度过人生。手腕上的名字并不是最终判决书，而更像是一种预言，对情感上必将到来的滔天巨浪拍上滩头前的小小提示。当时的莱耶斯以为，他完全可以不理会甚至反抗这命运。

他设法说服了自己继续公平公正地关注这个士兵，别优待他，也别吓坏他，最好别让他在战场的某个角落里默默死掉。至于莫里森，他看上去完全没有这种曲折的烦恼，还是该干什么就干什么，精神饱满笑容爽朗地面对每一个人——这让莱耶斯加倍确定，对方手腕上肯定根本没出现任何字母，倒霉的只有自己。

这个讨人喜欢的青年还是成功赢得了自己在队伍里的位置，没有靠香烟，也没有靠莱耶斯的照顾，而是凭借一次次奋不顾身的战斗表现。从救了某个老兵一命开始，到熟练地帮队友注意射击死角，掩护他们换弹，干净利索地完成战术目标——在莱耶斯正式将莫里森提拔为自己的队副的那一天，队员们居然还提议给他在基地酒吧里开个庆祝会。莱耶斯觉得自己简直要嫉妒了，但更多的还是骄傲。

只有一个队员提出要先和莫里森来个“一次解决”才肯承认他为队副，而莱耶斯自然成为了临时裁判。所谓“一次解决”是个军队里的老传统，二人单挑，无论输赢，解决怨气，最后一起服从命令。

“一次解决”看上去野蛮，但对这些士兵来说真是管用，屡试不爽。莱耶斯不太惊讶地看着莫里森在几招之内就迅速地放倒了和自己提出“解决”的老兵，再友好地把对方从地上拉起来，然后他们勾肩搭背地进了酒吧，一起庆祝新队副上任。

基地酒吧24小时营业，反正能来的都是正在休假的队伍，只是需要预先结账。铁鸦们肆无忌惮地喝了个天翻地覆，而作为主角的杰克·莫里森居然是最后站着的那个人——他确实不肯抽烟，可他从来没说过自己不会喝酒啊。

莫里森点数着地上的空瓶，把睡得姿势各异的队友们尽量安放整齐，考虑着要不要去找后勤借个板车把全队运回宿舍，还抽空掏出通讯志联络了什么人，只有语音没有画面。

“你在和谁通话？”莱耶斯昏昏沉沉地问。他终于忍不住了，想要稍微多了解一点自己手腕上那个名字的主人，哪怕一点也好。

“我老家，”莫里森无比自然的把麦克视为自家的一份子，“和我家的农业AI确认一下今年的收成，还有来年对玉米，小麦和果树的种植分配。”

莱耶斯没忍住从喉咙里擅自滚出来的笑声。

“这有什么好笑的，”莫里森扬起眉毛看着他醉醺醺的长官，“我总得和麦克定期沟通一下，看看有没有出什么问题。”

“你还给那个AI起了名字？”莱耶斯喑哑低沉的笑声连续不断。

“他本来就叫麦克。”莫里森挑衅地抬了抬下巴，“麦克比你聪明多了，长官，他数学特别好。”

“哼，喝到这个份上，你却还叫我长官，”莱耶斯佯装愤怒地一拳锤在桌上，震倒了一个空杯。他醉得甚至没意识到刚刚的重点应该是自己被侮辱了数学成绩，“你到底还是不是我的队副了！”

莫里森无奈地扶起那个空杯：“可我还不知道你的名字呢，莱耶斯队长。”

“情报搜集能力堪忧啊，士兵。”莱耶斯一脸恨铁不成钢的表情，随即报出了自己的全名，“加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。”

莫里森睁大了双眼。

 

莱耶斯只记得那双好看的蓝眼睛了，在那之后的事情都是一团浆糊。大概他也和其他人一样由莫里森搬回了宿舍，可能还一路上被整个基地路过的战友嘲笑。管他呢，酒精发挥了该有的作用，它就是用来让人神志不清的。

第二天，宿醉的家伙们醒来后，各自都看到了莫里森给他们留下的催吐剂和醒酒药，甚至还有薄荷味的漱口水。

于是铁鸦们知道，新的队副已经上线，他们又可以享受被人照顾的好日子了。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

他必像葡萄树的葡萄，未熟而落。又像橄榄树的花，一开而谢。

——《约伯记，15:33》

 

莱耶斯发誓，自己真的不是别有用心才提拔莫里森的，对方是凭实力赢得了这个位置。可事实就是：自从莫里森成为他的队副，他们几乎所有时间都绑在了一起，出入成双。

现在军官休息室里总有两个人了——只有他们不吸烟，所以还能去哪儿？又比如夜间训练时他们也变成了固定的一对一搭档，因为等军士长和队副处理完公务，其他队员早就洗澡睡觉去了，只剩他俩还没完成日常训练。公共餐厅的开餐时间他们也经常赶不上，幸好基地里的厨师都很习惯于给这些有“长官时差”的人单独开伙，只不过莱耶斯和莫里森一起上桌的时间实在太多了点，有次厨师在给他俩放下托盘的同时竟然往条桌中间插了根蜡烛，再施施然走回后厨。

莫里森闷笑得快要滚到桌子下头去，肩膀因忍耐笑意而愉悦地抖动着。莱耶斯也很想笑，如果他不是手腕上有名字的那个人——他沉重地看着那小火苗，插起一块被重加热过的肉排，寻思着自己是不是已经暴露了，连厨师都看出来了。

“你要笑到什么时候，杰克，小心一会儿得亲自洗盘子。”

“可是加比，这是我们的第一顿烛光晚餐啊，”莫里森笑得眼泪都快出来了，那汪融化的蓝眼睛映着摇动的烛光，就像钻石里瞬息万变的火彩，“别那么严肃。等等，你不会找那个厨师麻烦吧？他可是为了给我们单独开伙一直留在这儿呢。”

莱耶斯懒得废话，只甩给他一个眼刀，莫里森熟练地读懂了那意思是“你以为我是什么人”。

他们已经彻底习惯了和对方的相处，一个眼神，一个手势，他们就知道对方在想什么，需要什么。现在即便让他们一起完成整个服役期，这两人也绝对不会抱怨一句。偶尔，莱耶斯甚至会放任自己悄悄念想一种有莫里森在身边的退伍生活……他开始理解手腕上出现名字的意义了。

但莱耶斯还是什么都没说，也不打算说，他不可能以一个长官的身份和自己的队副提起，嘿，我手腕上有个来自上帝的提示，说我们应该一辈子在一起。

而且莱耶斯总有种别扭的感觉： _我是因为这名字才开始关注他吗？_ 就像珀罗普斯的诅咒一样，预言以其自身为启动点，玩弄着陷入预言的人们。

那天二人还是擦着食堂关灯的钟点吃掉了“烛光晚餐”，然后一起回到铁鸦的驻地，为明天的任务各自进行准备。

他们还有很多活要干，幸好莫里森在担任队副的一年里已经完全习惯了这种节奏，而且他知道莱耶斯的任务只会比他更重。军士长要最后核对地图的每一个细节，保证情报属实，确定和其他连队的协同作战时间没有变化，队副则要确认全连士兵的生理和心理状况，再和技师一起对所有人的装备进行最终检查。

明天一早，铁鸦们将万无一失地奔赴战场，风驰电掣地完成战术目标，一如既往。他们所向披靡，雷厉风行，披着晨光前往战场，黄昏时便哼着连队的行军歌坐上装甲飞行艇，一个不少，完整回家，正好能赶上营地的晚饭开伙。

……本应如此。

 

 _当我为国捐躯_ _请将我深深掩埋_

 _放一把MA5_ _机枪_ _靠在我的脚踝_

 

他们的行军歌在肃穆的葬礼上响起。

只有五个队员站在成排的墓穴边，看着一具具批着国旗的棺木被抬下黑洞深处。其中一个队员现在只能坐在轮椅上，被高周波武器融毁的脸上扣着巨大的维生呼吸器，每一次将手提到敬礼的位置都无比艰难。

这就是铁鸦剩下的所有人了。

 

 _不必为我哭泣_ _不必为我落泪_

 _只需为我备好_ _我的PT_ _战甲_

 

莫里森头上缠着一圈绷带，脸色煞白，神情恍惚，手牢牢扣在他队员的轮椅握把上，关节必现。

他今天早上才刚刚苏醒，就被胳膊吊着石膏的莱耶斯告知自己已经昏迷了一整个星期，现在他们可以直接去参加小队的葬礼了。

 

 _假如一日清晨_ _刚过凌晨五时_

 _大地隆隆颤抖_ _天空电闪雷鸣_

 _无需畏惧_ _无需害怕_

 _那是我的灵魂_ _正在向前疾驰_

 

在这场毁灭铁鸦的战役中，参战智械的数量比过往零散的叛乱要翻上好几倍，他们的情报人员给出了完全错误的预估。

当金属大军轰然压境，训练再精良的血肉之躯也无补于事。其他好几个协同作战的连队亦在这次行动中遭到了毁灭性的打击。猩红、白骨、鬼魅的连队长起先都在通讯线路里咆哮着，咒骂着那些没用的情报人员，然后试图让所有人尽量完整有序的后撤；再然后，他们的队副接替了队长继续指挥，直到最后整个频道变为完全的静音。

后来他们才知道，铁鸦连队覆灭的那场战役，正是第一次智械战争正式打响的标志。

但在当时，他们毫无准备。

那些鲜活的战士们，昨天还一起训练和打牌的中士和下士，直到死去也没放弃职责的指挥官们——现在都成了历史教科书上的一行字：已不存在的连队番号。

 

死伤太过惨重，以至于铁鸦的建制不能再重组。整个团里参加战役的连队有三分之二被吃掉了。作为少数活下来的连队长，莱耶斯被降级，尽管输掉战役不是他的错，但这就是 _规矩_ 。他一个字也没说，看上去已和自己死去的队员一同入土。

最糟糕的是，由于建制被打散，活下来的战士们都进入了强制休假。一些幸存者游魂似的徘徊在基地酒吧，不愿回到空荡荡的宿舍。而莱耶斯一言不发地给他死去的部下们办理追授烈士勋章的手续，再换上一身整齐的军礼服，把抚恤金和勋章送到部下的家人手里。

从第三次开始，莫里森也自愿跟在他身边，听着莱耶斯诚实地回答家人们的提问，“他是个极其优秀的士兵，在整个营里也是数一数二的爆破手，在作战则中是一个真正的英雄。”或是撒一些谎，“他走的时候没有任何痛苦。只挨了一枪，正中要害。我们把他完整地带回来安葬了。”

莫里森的难受几乎全写在脸上，这是他当兵以来第一次经历这种溃败。但他也并没有崩溃，还记得队副要照顾每个人的职责——当然也包括队长。他每次总会在结束勋章移交回基地的路上碰碰莱耶斯的手臂，用自己破碎的声音问他，加比，你还好吗，你还撑得住吗？

“我还撑得住。”莱耶斯总是紧绷绷地给出同样的回答。

莱耶斯同样也没忘记自己的职责：他是队长，他不能动摇，不能暴露，他是还活着的四只铁鸦们的救命稻草，不管实际上莱耶斯自己是不是已经血流满面。

如果只剩孤身一人，莱耶斯知道自己绝对会比那些基地酒吧里的游魂更悲惨。

 

直到所有的事情结束，连队的旗帜被收起，他们还是没等到调令。取而代之的是一个情报处专员来到了他们面前。

“我们一直在观察你们，”专员以一种平滑精准的语调说，“你们表现得很好。没有酗酒，没有崩溃，没有将怒火转嫁他人。所有的生理和心理指数都显示你们控制住了自己。”

莱耶斯抱着手臂，皱着眉，一句话也没说，可看上去就像个准备发怒的火山。他不喜欢这种自己整个小队都遭到了严密监视的 _暗示_ 。

“抱歉，但我们每个迟早都要习惯这样的‘冒犯’，”专员公事公办地解释，“在上个月智械战争正式开始后，原先的情报部门基本已被撤换。你可以理解为导致自己战败的幕后人员已被全部革职。现在上线的是一套全新的信息监控系统，我们的超级AI将从一切可能接口收集所有信息，并综合预判敌人的下一步进攻计划。她是真正的战争女神，和过去那套依赖人力的老式系统相比，就像打孔卡片和纳米计算机的区别那么大——哦对，现在已经没有隐私法了，毕竟我们已经开战了。

“但仅有战争女神给我们的‘预言’是打不赢胜仗的。即便我们能预判智械武装的下一个袭击地点，我们还是需要有军队去真枪实弹地阻止它们。因此，我向你们提供一个机会，去成为那个能阻止战争的人——”

专员在桌上放下一个手表大小的投影盘，一具复杂的人体说明光学影像在桌上展开。冰蓝的光芒勾勒出人体的模型，在半空中缓慢自旋，金橙色的光签记号则标识出种种细节。

“超级士兵改造计划。”

一个个金色标签被展开，手术说明与风险被依次罗列：

 

**碳化陶瓷骨骼膜**

植入新的骨强化器官，监控并分泌影响骨骺愈合和骨骼骨化的激素。在植入后会引起长骨的明显加固及胸腔的极度骨化。整具骨架上将覆盖碳化陶瓷。

风险：极少数受术者骨骼爆发式生长，或出现变形。碳化陶瓷覆盖率超过50%时将造成大面积白血球坏疽。部分受术者肋笼变异为整块的骨板，产生粘合。

 

**二次肌肉强化**

手术从甲状腺附近植入药物开始，以激素调节刺激肌肉发育。加入蛋白质组合使肌肉纤维变密，并降低乳糖分解酶的恢复时间。

受术者力量和体能会二次发育至其可能达到的最大限度，并极大地延后受术者的肌肉纤维衰老期限。

风险：极少数受术者患上象皮病，性冲动受抑，或产生心脏膨肿症状。

 

**第二心脏**

手术植入第二心脏后，可加快受术者的血液供应，且在受体原有心脏损毁时能维持完整的生理机能。受术者亦可在氧气浓度不足的情况下正常进行激烈的耗氧运动。

风险：第二心脏的植入导致第一心脏的功能衰半，双器官同时坏死，受术者死亡。

 

**视觉器官改造**

包括三个环节：枕骨下毛细血管回流路径改造，眼部毛细血管重塑，加快角膜血管血液流速。

手术全部生效后，受术者应具有人类能达到的极限视力。在训练后可于微光环境下保持动态视觉的灵敏度。

风险：视网膜排异或脱落，永久性失明。

 

**超导纤维神经树突**

将神经细胞生物电传导转化方式变为反干扰电传导方式。极大提升受术体反应能力、空间想象力、计算速度以及瞬间记忆力。

风险：受术体可能迸发帕金森症及弗莱彻综合症。

……

整整二十项改造。金橙色的手术标签扎满了蓝色的人体模型全身，从骨骼到肌肉，从内脏到激素腺体，从神经纤维到血管回路。

“改造实验的风险很高，这些手术都应在未发育完毕的青少年身上进行，但青少年志愿者本身就是违法的。而在成年人身上施行全部手术，平均十个人里只能完好的活下来一个超级士兵。”专员没有急着煽动他们，而是相当公平的抽出了另一张纸：他们被压下来的常规调令。

“所以，现在有两种选择——你们完全可以拒绝进入超级士兵改造计划，立刻调入下一个常规部队继续服役，履历上将不会留下任何痕迹，今天的谈话将在监控中被删除。不过为了避免泄密，我们的超级AI将保持对你所有信息的额外监控，直到战争结束，超级士兵计划解密为止。”

没人吭声，所有铁鸦还是死死盯着那复杂可怕的人体模型。

“或者，”专员终于露出了一个小小的笑容，看上去却有些悲伤，“你们可以赌自己就是十个里的那一个。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章出现的其他连队名称依旧采用了死神和76的不同皮肤译名。
> 
> 铁鸦的军歌借用了《光环：丰饶星战役》中的海军陆战队队歌，歌词稍有修改。
> 
> 《星船伞兵》里的军歌太逗啦，没法用啊，什么《不当兵，不当兵，宁愿拉犁当农民》、《不想学打仗》、《别让我儿去当兵，母亲泣下涕零零》……这还是士官学校里的行军歌……
> 
> 超级士兵改造手术参考借用了部分《光环：致远星沦陷》中斯巴达二期的手术以及《战锤》中的阿斯塔特改造手术。在我担任文案的企划Frozen Land中也出现过这个系列手术，作为重装死士的内部资料。总之，数据有改过，不要太认真……


	6. Chapter 6

 

入此门者，虽生犹死。

——《神曲》

 

加布里埃尔·莱耶斯去过两趟地狱。

第一次是军方的改造营，铁鸦幸存的五个成员中有四个都自愿参加了士兵强化实验，最后一个是因为严重的终身残障而落选。他们为自己签下了卖命的契约，被军方的全封闭飞行器运到了一个绝密地点，然后肩并肩地走入了地狱之门。

而另一次，则是迟来的天使将他从爆破坍塌的废墟中挖出，带走。他别无选择。意识回溯时，已经认不出自己的身躯。

“我很抱歉。”

齐格勒的双手徒劳地穿过了莱耶斯的躯体，一滩人体大小的阴影在手术台上不断升腾又消融，像黑色的流沙从医者指间漏下，而她拢不起一抔血肉。

“我很抱歉，天呐，莱耶斯，我没法带你回来……”

纳米修复技术在生物力场和她的治疗杖上稳定生效，但全部的风险却在莱耶斯身上爆发，就像圣光总能治愈凡人，却会瓦解恶魔。莱耶斯想大笑，然而只发出了含混不清的痛苦音节，让那惩罚他的天使又流下泪来。

“但你一定得回来！”

天使双眼通红，咬牙切齿，泪水大颗大颗地砸落下来。她又开始动手拼装起新的一组纳米医疗工具，双手没入他混沌的黑色身躯中。

“活下去，加布里埃尔·莱耶斯，你不是无论如何都想活下去的人吗！”

那感觉就像被地狱里伸出的手抓住了脚踝，将他向下拖去，而天使在悬崖的边缘拼命拉着他，莱耶斯无可选择的在这之间被扯得血肉模糊。

他努力回想着上一次是如何活下去的。

 

在改造营里，每个人都在祈祷，祈祷能渡过这折磨，祈祷自己是那十分之一。莱耶斯也在祈祷，而他的祈祷名单上有三个人，他的队副，他的突击手，和他的侦察兵。然后名单缩短到两个，他的突击手没撑住，接着是侦察兵——祈祷最后缩短成了一个名字。

当时莱耶斯自己同样痛苦不堪地忍受着手术的副作用折磨，但祈祷能让他感觉好些。如此用力地念想着、祈求着，希望能帮助另一个人渡过难关，会让莱耶斯暂时的忽视自己先前根本无力拯救铁鸦，忽视自己也正生身处一轮生死攸关的豪赌当中—— _别带走他，求求你们别带走莫里森。别带走我的最后一个人。如果你们非要带走谁，不要是他，选择我吧。如果我们中只能活下来一个，留下他吧。_

 

黑色的粒子雾人形中滑出了嘶哑的音节，一遍一遍地重复着，却无人能听懂。

齐格勒大睁着通红的双眼，一刻不敢放松。她已经把温斯顿曾经给莉娜试做的一个稳定装置都偷出来了，现在勉强发挥着作用——给莱耶斯更多挣扎的时间。

他在疯狂地撕裂自己，本应散碎一地的细胞被禁锢在原处，高速的再生径直迈向朽灭。永无休止的剧痛夺走了他的神志，莱耶斯觉得自己又回到了那个改造营里，铁鸦的幽灵们化作白骨，围着自己列队，行礼，等待着长官加入它们的队列。

他看到自己最在意的那一个部下，那个金发的士兵，他不是白骨，而是坚实的血肉，却不比那些死者更真实。莱耶斯想那应当是幻觉，他看到莫里森正趴在自己床头，伸手抚慰在自己滚烫的眼皮之上，堪堪笼着他双眼，带来一丝宽慰。

“加比，你不能死，”那个年轻的幻影说，“我已经挺过来了，你肯定也能做到！坚持住，坚持下去……”

他不再有表皮、肌理、血管和骨骼的区分，浑身只剩下纳米级的分子结构。他吸气，便活化，他呼气，便腐朽。

“别带走他，求求你们别带走他，”记忆中的莫里森在他身侧一刻不停地祈祷着，“别带走我最后的一个……”

或许他真的听到过那祷辞。他想起来了，在那个改造营里，自己的手术本已被判定失败，但莫里森坚持让他们一直抢救他，直到莱耶斯挺过来。他一直攥着莱耶斯的右手，把他无力的手像圣器般靠在自己额上，祈祷时嘴唇就贴着莱耶斯的手腕。无数的祷辞流泻而出，比吗啡更有效力。

“他是最应当活下去的人。如果你们要带走谁，也绝不能是加布里埃尔·莱耶斯……”

他知道那不是幻觉，而是记忆。

黑雾不再散逸，开始聚拢在一起。黑色粒子间狂躁的浪潮终于稳定下来，如同某种生物般，缓慢、统一地起伏着。像是呼吸，又像是心跳。

齐格勒震惊地抽开了自己的双手，她现在转而忙于维持住稳定力场。

黑雾的团块开始分化，如同婴儿在子宫中发育。现在已经能看出是一个成年男性的躯体蜷曲在她的手术台上。在关键的头颅部分，混沌的粒子勉强凹陷出五官的形状，口舌被首先塑成。

“你们……带不走我……”

半成型的魂灵痛苦地怒吼着，如同来自地狱的回音。火焰般的神经网爬满了他浑身上下，黑雾被彻底锁住，收拢。

“……不管……多少次……都一样……”

莱耶斯终于转化出了他的血肉形体，却如同被漂白过的死尸般异样。他还在挣扎着，翻滚着，因新生的阵痛而晕眩。

他看不到自己的右手腕内测甚至完整的重现出了一个印记。

那个两次死亡都没能抹掉的名字。

 

莱耶斯不知道自己在齐格勒的手术室里呆了多久，或许有一辈子那么长吧。最后只剩下一些机仆便足以照料他，而安吉拉还不知道他已经完全控制住了自己的躯体和意识。

在他重获新生之时，记忆的波流也趋于缓和。

莱耶斯在改造营里几乎是最后一个挺过来的士兵，但他的调令却是第一个下达的，就在他完全康复之后没多久。

“这是我将功赎罪的机会，”莱耶斯安慰地和莫里森解释，“还记得吗，铁鸦解散之后，我本来被降级了。”

“所以我们要去不同部队了，”莫里森认命地叹了口气，挠乱了自己的一头金发，“而我还不知道我会被分配到哪里。”

“不管是哪里，我们都在同一条战线上。”莱耶斯认真地教育着自己的队副——不，现在已经不是他的队副了，他们平级了，铁鸦也不在了，“只要活着，就还有机会。”

“你说的对，加比。”莫里森有些难过地笑了，但那好歹是一个笑容，“我们肯定还能再见面。”

直到现在，莱耶斯还记得当自己带着调令先一步离开改造营，准备登上前往新连队的飞行器前，莫里森是怎么追出来和他告别。那时莱耶斯是多么想要直接冲回去拥抱他最好的战友—— _他那尚未联结的灵魂伴侣_ ——但他不能。那一幕只是深深地烙进了他的脑海里，就像手腕上的名字一样，再也无法抹除。

“我会给你写邮件！”

冲进停机坪的莫里森向他高声喊着。

 

_“现在……轮到我……”_

死神喑哑的嗓音如同鬼魂的低语。死白的躯体温和地推开了手术台边的所有机仆和监视仪器，而没有惊动任何警报。

 

——“每个月一封！”

金发的士兵努力地冲着他的方向挥手，不断保证。

 

_“我花了那么长时间……从地狱爬回来了……”_

黑雾延伸向下，坠出外套下摆的轮廓，瞬间凝为实体。兜帽拉起，白骨面具遮住了那非人的可怕面容。

 

——“直到我们再见面！”

气动门合上的前一刻，莱耶斯还能听到莫里森信誓旦旦的声音。

 

_“我来找你了……”_

死神迈出了手术室，走入夜色中向他重新敞开怀抱的世界。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

纪录04\03信息来源 J. Morison #343156

>>G. Reyes #343117

<\嗨加比，他们说通过这个固定编码能稳定地联系上你。不过据说如果我们其中一方进入机密任务执行期，所有的邮件就会暂停投递。

<\但你迟早还是能看到，如果那个叫雅典娜的AI靠谱的话。

<\我收到自己的调令了。比你晚了不少，好歹他们终于想起我啦。我不能说我具体要去哪儿，总之那是个挺冷的地方，所以才需要超级士兵去带队执行任务。

<\好消息是，那地方实在太冷了，以至于当地的武装智械在户外运作效率极低。以及，我可是阿拉斯加营出身。

<\END

 

……

 

纪录18\08信息来源 J. Morison #343156

>>G. Reyes #343117

<\已经快到秋天了，我还没有机会联系麦克，不知道今年收获季他一个人在家忙不忙得过来。

<\话说回来，我也不确定你看到这封邮件的时候是几月份。

<\希望你一切安好，加比。

<\END

 

……

 

纪录09\10信息来源 J. Morison #343156

>>G. Reyes #343117

<\谢天谢地你终于回信了。其实雅典娜一直在向我保证你还活着，我不该怀疑她。

<\战况看上去得到控制了。或许正是因为我们，或许一切都是值得的。

<\END

 

……

 

纪录05\11信息来源 J. Morison #343156

>>G. Reyes #343117

<\嘿，我上新闻啦！虽然他们没有直接说我的名字。不过你肯定认得出来是我，对不对？

>>播放视频讯息

<\现在我们的作战进入清扫阶段，暂时解密了。不知道他们能不能让我也多知道些你参战的消息。最好以你的战役大获全胜占据了所有媒体的头版头条那种方式知道。

<\END

 

……

 

纪录24\12信息来源 J. Morison #343156

>>G. Reyes #343117

<\圣诞节快乐！

<\呃，我没有假期，不知道你有没有。如果可能的话，我挺希望能和你一起过个圣诞的。我们现在的驻地能直接看见极光。我录了一小段！

>>播放视频讯息

<\下个月我们就要撤离这个冰天雪地的战场了。这里的智械快让我们清理干净了。希望下一个战场能离你更近。

<\END

 

……

 

纪录01\01信息来源 J. Morison #343156

>>G. Reyes #343117

<\新年快乐！

<\麦克说今年的苹果酒很好，但是我不敢冒险寄给你，所以先让他存下来了。有机会来我老家一起喝一杯吧！

<\以及，我升职了。而且看上去为了让我以后升得更高，他们似乎准备把我送到士官学校去。我只好告诉麦克，大概今年我也回不了家了。

<\“集中精锐力量，组建一个特殊部队”，我问过啦，雅典娜说这段可以告诉你。

<\END

 

……

 

纪录15\03信息来源 J. Morison #343156

>>G. Reyes #343117

<\很快我就要去士官学校报到了。

<\其实我并不希望你还在前线浴血奋战的时候，我却只能待在军校里，那感觉太糟糕了。别笑我，加比，离开有你在的战线让我万分难受。如果你的连队正巧需要帮助呢？但那是军令，我必须得去。

<\还有，你说的惊喜是什么意思？

<\END

 

“惊喜就是，我们又见面了，杰克。”

莱耶斯可以说是得意洋洋地看着面前目瞪口呆的莫里森，碧蓝的眼睛大睁着锁在自己身上。他们正在士官学校的大门前，莫里森刚提着他那一小袋行李走下陆战车，就看到了身穿 _学员制服_ 的莱耶斯等着自己。

“加比！”

反应过来的莫里森扔下行李就扑了过去，莱耶斯的视野瞬间一黑，简直像被一只两百磅的金毛犬袭击。他不得不后退一小步撑住这个热情的拥抱，然后反而变成了有些不好意思的那一个，尴尬地拍拍莫里森的后背。

“好久不见，”他尽量声线平稳地说，然而笑意还是泄露了出来，“完好无损啊，我的士兵。”

 

他们在士官学校里短暂地渡过了一段奢侈的“和平”时期，为了更大的作战做准备。联合国在组建一个各国军队精英组织，只有少数特工，作为特别行动部队执行关键任务。莱耶斯和莫里森都是板上钉钉的候选人，而且部队领导人势必会在二人之中选出——所以他们都被选进了士官学校。

在这场战争里当一名军官的好处并不多。他们被承诺了更高的薪水和更好的退役福利，然而首先得有命去享受；在这场血肉对抗金属的战争中，军官轮换不可思议的快，几乎每场战役都能带来半打新空缺，那些离开的战士可不是“退役”了。队副永远最后一个撤离，排长必须第一个带头冲锋，连长一样要在前线梯队中，看顾着自己连里的百来号士兵，追踪他们是否还是一条有效散兵线，提示埋头苦战的排长们某个人掉队了，然后他们的队副会第一时间冲过去救人，不管那是不是一个正准备爆炸的火坑——同时，连长自己也在战区中作为对方的首要打击目标遭受疯狂集火。

所以，当个军官到底有什么好处呢？在完成士兵的所有任务的同时，还不得不想得更多，承担得更多——不仅仅承担着麾下战士们期许的目光，当作战失败和损失建制时，他们也很可能因为指挥失误被送上军事法庭。

他们在士官学校看过各种案例。1813年6月，美军的切萨皮克号与英国的香农号在海上交战，指挥链上有五名军官。战斗开始后，其中一名指挥官受伤昏迷，于是级别最低的小军官将他送下火线，救了他一命。然而他在救人时并没有接到任何可以离开战斗岗位的指令，同时另外三名比他高级别的军官均在瞬间接连阵亡——突然间，他成了最高指挥官，而且擅离职守了。救人的小军官就这么上了军事法庭，并被判有罪。他的家族花了半个世纪想为他翻案，却没有成功。

这个荒唐、残酷，却言之凿凿的案例在士官学校吓倒过不少雄心壮志的学员，但莱耶斯和莫里森不在此列。有的人天生就敢迎头而上，那份荣誉甚至荣誉背后的苦难都令他们甘之如饴。外人无法想象像莱耶斯和莫里森那样的士兵自尊有多高。那就是他们在战场上为之奋斗的全部，能驱使他们年复一年日复一日抑制自己的生存本能，迎着智械倾泻而出的火炮弹幕不断冲锋。

在士官学校，他们也了解到了战争的真实形态。如果说莫里森之前还有错觉，是因为超级士兵的诞生了改变了战局，现在他绝不再敢这样说了。

“是雅典娜，”某天晚上，他躺在自己的铺位上，和分享同一个寝室的莱耶斯说起了那个一直以来担任情报系统监管的超级AI，“我们在这场战争里节节获胜，仅仅因为雅典娜选择站在我们这边。”

“她是战争女神，”莱耶斯耸了耸肩，“我们总不能把她的活儿交给一个人类。”

“人类只能成为她的剑刃，而不能干扰她的预言。”

“幸好她还需要我们。”莱耶斯叹了口气，“咱们讨论这个也无济于事……”

“说得对，”莫里森猛地从他的床垫上坐了起来：“我要给麦克打电话！”

莱耶斯无言地看着他。

 

话说回来，莱耶斯不推荐任何想要发展长久伴侣关系的人一起同班进修士官学校的战争史与道德逻辑课程，教官的拷问简直有挑拨离间的效果。

他们得组成双人小组回答提问，但往往班上的每一个人都会在课上发现自己的道德观与全班其他人都不一样——和他们事先选定的搭档也不同。这导致他们在双人作业的时候还要再争论一轮。

有时更糟，他们话一出口的瞬间，就能注意到对方诧异或是失望的眼神。在关于某个停战条约将一千多个忠于军令的士兵变为战犯时，教官质问到了他们组：

“为了这一千个士兵翻案值得吗？已知唯一补偿他们的方法就是立刻撕毁协约，重启战争。但那值得吗？又有无数平民会被卷入战火，更不用说后续损耗的职业军人们。”

“值得。”莱耶斯谨慎地回答，“士兵本身不应被错误的牺牲。这一价值观的动摇将导致军队不再支持他们从属的权力机构。”

“那么如果只牺牲了一个士兵呢？”教官快速地追问，“一个士兵和一千个士兵有区别吗？”

莱耶斯犹豫了。

来不及掩饰的失望略过了莫里森的面庞。莱耶斯只能默默咽下在那个瞬间被对方厌弃的痛苦，这比教官面无表情的评价可难受多了。

“值得。”这次回答的是莫里森，“一个士兵也值得。”

 

很多年以后，暗影守望的指挥官成了那被牺牲的一个士兵。

而莫里森果然和自己当年的回答一样，为他一人开启了一场战争，参战者也只有士兵76独自一人。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章士官学校里的一千个士兵受害者推翻停战协约的案例是《星船伞兵》里虚构的一个历史事件。


	8. Chapter 8

 

我不是变了吗？幸福不是像狂风一样向我吹来了吗？

——《查拉图斯特拉如是说》

 

他们在士官学校的培训时间很短，马上就被征调到了为终结战争而专门组建的新部队：守望先锋。这个全新的队伍由莱耶斯担任指挥官，莫里森还是他的副手。瑞士建起了第一个行动基地，来自各国的精英加入了他们——他们组建起一个新的家庭。

毫无疑问，智械战争的最后几年，同时也是守望先锋的黄金时代。

老成员对那段时间的记忆总是格外美好，尽管实际上他们当时是在枪林弹雨中没日没夜的进行攻坚作战，在雅典娜的预警下，和无数的智械抢着时间争夺阵地，节节推进。而一切过去之后，在安全的屋檐下伴着啤酒的回忆中，所有艰险却都成了英雄轶事。

对于莫里森和莱耶斯来说，这段时期里他们还有些额外的故事，比如智械战争结束的庆祝日上。

当时守望先锋正作为主角参加胜利游行，天空被缤纷的气球与白昼礼花所占据，他们站在改装成临时花车的磁垫装甲车上，穿过一串又一串的悬浮彩旗和光学投影，和其他普通部队一起接受道路两旁平民们的喝彩与鲜花，其中莱耶斯和莫里森就在车头上的位置。当他们途经过一片漫长的杂交玉兰树冠连成的拱顶时，在那花香四溢的阴影下，摄像头拉远了，于是莫里森碰了碰身边的莱耶斯的手臂，等他转过身来。

“加布里埃尔——”

莫里森光是叫出他的名字便深吸了一口气。他和莱耶斯一样穿着一身缀满勋章的军礼服，现在看上去却比刚刚接受总统表彰的时候还紧张。

“我想，我手腕上有个来自上帝的提示，”他的士兵真诚地望着他，“说我们应该一辈子在一起。”

莱耶斯睁大了眼睛，但他看不到莫里森脸上一丝一毫的虚假，他肯定是真的有了自己名字的刻印…… _这个小兔崽子，什么时候_ ……他以为能和莫里森一同服役就已经足够了……他没准备好……要准备好什么呢？如何面对突如其来的幸福吗？

“咳，那个，其实我偷看过你的右手腕……就在你说我‘情报搜集能力堪忧’之后没多久。”莫里森被莱耶斯震惊的模样逼得越来越窘迫，但他还是挣扎着说了下去，“只是我想，由名字开始是不对的，我们应该从彼此开始。”

“名字只是一个提示，”莱耶斯找回了自己的舌头，“是什么让你觉得现在该遵从这个提示了？”

“我的内心一直如此渴望。”莫里森吞咽了一下，他想说的还不止这个—— _他想说他已经意识到了，仅仅是在一起共事已经不够了。如果他们不能结为连理，那么他们的生命也将永远无法完整。_

莫里森紧张地等待着莱耶斯的认可，而莱耶斯只是认真地审视着他，似乎正在阅读他脑子里所有的蠢话，直到莫里森终究还是憋不住了：“该死，加比，战争都结束了，还有什么能分开我们！”

他等到的是莱耶斯漫长地、如卸重负的笑声，在他面前毫无保留地几乎笑出了眼泪。

他们经过了那一片带着花香的荫凉，回到了盛大明媚的日光下。当守望先锋的彩车重新出现在摄像机和路旁观众的视野中时，所有人都看到车头上的两个军官紧紧拥抱在了一起，笑容满面。

谁也不知道彩车上的两个守望先锋领导人说了些什么，但那一定是值得庆贺的事，于是他们也跟着欢呼起来，摇着彩旗，抛出鲜花，加入他们的庆贺。白昼礼花在莫里森和莱耶斯的头顶炸开，每一个转播投影上都是他们在斑斓的花瓣与闪光的彩箔中紧紧相拥的身影。

从此每一年的战争胜利纪念日，也是他们二人之间的纪念日。

 

在确立了那层新关系之后，一切都不同了。过去那些友好的肢体接触带来的是温暖与宽慰，现在的每一次触碰则更像是温柔的灼烧。更微妙的则是那联结——灵魂伴侣真正意义上的联结。他们开始能感知到对方，甚至有一定程度的共感。那真是一种十分神奇的体验。

他们的关系很难隐藏，毕竟是同一个队伍，生活训练都在同一个基地里。莱耶斯不会在被问到的时候撒谎，而莫里森干脆就公开了。就算莱因哈特和托比昂在他们一起进入餐厅时吹口哨又算什么，就算莉娜和安吉拉在擦肩而过时递给他们一个嘲笑的挑眉又算什么，反正自他们组建起安娜就在干这事了。区别只在于那时莫里森还会装傻追问安娜在笑什么，而现在他干脆回应一个雨后日出般的幸福笑容，赤裸裸的炫耀，这样其他人就没有余力注意到莱耶斯的耳根红了。

他们的宿舍合并成了同一间，单人床被拼到了一起。温斯顿很认真地问是不是以后在每个行动基地都需要如此安排，莫里森尴尬地摆手表示还是标准配置就好，他们会自己……创造环境。一闪而过的猎空把他这话复述给了全队。队员们也开始习惯在找不到他们其中一个的时候就抓住另一个，反正他们确实联结在了一起，“莫里森刚去午睡了”、“不，我不建议你现在去找他，加比正气在头上呢”。

 

在智械战争结束后，守望先锋们都获得了一段休息时间，行动基地里每次只剩下少数几个人待命，雅典娜也被再次升级。莱耶斯和莫里森当然选择了同时销假。

他们先一起回到了莱耶斯出生的地方，那混乱又明亮的大都市。在洛杉矶，夕阳投射出的橙红光幕被中心区群山似的金属玻璃高塔割据成万千碎片，如同多棱镜的折射。他们在城市边缘的民居露台上等待着凉爽的夜晚降临，莱耶斯懒散地为他的伴侣拨动着吉他琴弦，驱散了黄昏时最后的闷热。星河的光芒尚未显现，便被迫不及待亮起的霓虹光彩所掩盖，这座都市的夜景比它白天的模样还要斑斓多彩，炫目迷人。

而在印第安纳，莱耶斯终于见到了麦克。农用AI大张旗鼓地开着他的叉车战队在收割过的地里列了个队，欢迎“长官”们归来。他们喝到了麦克之前存下来的苹果酒，不过以他们经过超级士兵改造的体质都不可能喝醉了，于是莫里森和莱耶斯借着半醉不醉的酒劲闹了一晚上，直到麦克警告他们需要回屋做好防风准备。这个乡下地方到处都是平坦的玉米地和麦田，一望无际，他们的视线能穿越上百公里的麦穗与玉米杆欣赏到风暴的迫近。自高耸的深灰色云堡中，一道风柱垂悬而下，裹挟着倾盆豪雨，如同利维坦从大地上隆隆碾过，通天彻地的雨涡中心被闪电照得透亮。

等他们终于回到行动基地时，所有人人都跑来问他们蜜月过得怎样，一看就是商量好了统一口径。而莫里森在莱耶斯把他们全吼出去之前笑眯眯地变出了一大堆麦克帮忙打包的应季水果，给每个人都塞了一份。

 

那些美好的日子就像他们生命中闪闪发光的宝藏一样，而当时他们以为不过又是新的一天而已。因为战争已经结束，他们也属于彼此了，还有什么能破坏这一切呢？再没有什么了，在没有什么了。

冰棺中沉睡的莫里森放松地沉浸在黄金时代的回忆里。色彩在他的梦中纷纷回流，伴着纪念日的彩带和花瓣，他的伴侣弹奏的吉他声，还有麦田里壮丽的风暴，雨水的味道，苹果酒的味道，他们彼此的味道。

——那一切确实从未被破坏，从不曾蒙尘。它们只是静静地停留在原处，等待着每一次回溯与唤醒，便会再度成为最鲜活的暖流，带着幸福的脉冲刷过他的每一段神经末梢。

金色的时光永不褪色。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节起少数派报告AU正式上线（亦可参考Psycho-Pass或POI）

 

这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代；这是智慧的时代，这是愚蠢的时代；这是信仰的时期，这是怀疑的时期；这是光明的季节，这是黑暗的季节；这是希望之春，这是失望之冬；人们面前有着各样事物，人们面前一无所有；人们正直登天堂，人们正直下地狱。

——《双城记》

 

曾经，那个年轻人就像天国花园中结在金枝上的果实，每个见到它的人都仰望也渴望着它。

杰克·莫里森，因雅典娜钦点而提拔，战后的守望先锋领导人，几乎是一个完美无瑕的英雄。那时黄金的果实正当成熟，光泽丰润而形体饱满，无尽的生命力多汁欲滴，光辉的灵魂如有神性。秩序的力量从那神圣的黄金树上辐射而出，照耀整片大地，保佑所有人的家园、族人、理想、生命都能兴旺而自由，不被暴力所中断。

再次升级的超级AI雅典娜回归了守望先锋，其“预言”模块被正式升级为测罪系统，她不但保留了战争期间获得的情报权限，而且被调整为预测一切可能的暴力犯罪行为。守望先锋的任务也随之改变，他们的战斗延续到了战后——在暴力犯罪发生前就提前强制收容预行犯。

起先，一切都很美好。铺天盖地的宣传攻势，战争英雄继续守望，永远恰到好处抢救危机，每每在测罪系统的提示下提前扭转悲剧。他们总能及时降临犯罪现场，暴力刚要发生，便被阻止。天降神兵拿出了他们对付智械大军的本事对付人类罪犯，活着的超级英雄也莫过于此。

人们刚打了一场胜仗，战胜了他们的机械造物，正感到自己无所不能超越，包括超越他们自身。“暴行的历史将终结”、“人类真正意义上的黄金时代即将到来”、“天国降临人间”……他们这样说着，将那些身披天蓝色战甲的英雄们当做新纪元的使者迎接。

不得不说，直到现在，守望先锋们曾经光鲜的救世军形象依旧很招人喜欢。

麦克雷看着眼前人头涌动的参观者队伍，戏谑地挑了挑嘴角。

他正在守望先锋的纪念馆里，凭着一身特工似的黑西装行头和一个伪造的扫描卡在排队的人群中迅速超车。那张身份卡上写着他是一名联邦情报局的外派人员，不过麦克雷知道自己被识破也就是个早晚问题而已，雅典娜什么都看得到，什么都听得到，幸好她现在基本已经噤声了。

严格来说，麦克雷来晚了。他可没有雅典娜的测罪系统支援，三天前温斯顿带着莉娜和黑爪的两名特工在这儿打得天昏地暗时，麦克雷还在几个州以外和其他黑爪特工们上演火车顶决斗的动作大戏。

眼下另一条线索暂时断了，他又想起这个新闻来—— _黑爪，还是黑爪。_

碎片已被清扫干净，展品也正常归位，一切都回到了正轨——然而人证还在。今天正是小英雄受表彰的日子。纪念馆给他发了个小小的英雄奖牌，一群热心媒体用闪光灯不停地骚扰着那个不耐烦的少年。他缩在那件浅色的帽衫里，看上去窘迫又无奈，还有一丝濒临爆发的恼怒。

探员杰西·麦克雷及时出现了。他今天的胡须修剪得一丝不苟，此时戴着墨镜，一身贴合的西装，皮鞋锃亮，证件别在胸口，从容走上了那个根本没给他预留位置的颁奖台，二话不说领着那受瞩目的少年就往员工通道撤退，“抱歉，暂时不接受采访”，“我们还会保护他一段时间”，“不行，今天到此为止了”——他一手强势地隔开那些媒体，另一手护着少年的脊背，带着他大步走向一条侧门通道，保安甚至自觉为他拉开了玻璃门。

“我们要去哪儿？呃……探员先生？”

那个少年刚从人群中脱身松了口气，就又陷入了迷惑。他可没听说过自己被隔离保护的安排。

“啊，这个地方就不错，”麦克雷带着少年拐进了员工更衣室，在这个非上下班的时间点根本没人会进来。

“我们需要谈谈，关于你掌握的目击情报。”麦克雷点点自己胸前的证件，一副公事公办的态度，“认真回答我的问题。不要夸张，不要错位。”

“好的，”少年依旧迷惑地皱着眉头，这个地方可不像是被特工问话的隔音室，反而像是黑帮半路把你劫走谈价码的节奏，“不过我基本已经都告诉那些记者了，先生，我不知道这是机密情报……”

“不，不是保密问题，而是细节问题。”麦克雷托出了一个小小的便携投影，一对等大的霰弹枪被光子构筑于半空中，一个特殊的定制型号，陈旧、朴实，威力惊人，“那天袭击纪念馆的两个人中，其中一个，按照你的描述‘使用两把手枪’，你看到的是这样的‘手枪’吗？”

少年伸出手指，拨动旋转了一下投光子影中的枪械，“很相似，但那天我见到的枪要更加……华丽些？有银色的装饰，我记得反光很亮。应该不是这把。”

“如果忽略装饰，它们的基础形状和大小相同吗？”

“噢，那倒几乎是同样的……”

“它的弹匣容量？你还记得连续枪响的次数吗？”

“呃，我、我得想想……”少年金色的眉毛皱成一团，艰难地搜刮着自己的回忆，幸好它们并不遥远，“我应该……最多听到了连续八下枪声。”

“那个持双枪的袭击者，”麦克雷深吸了一口气，他几乎已经能猜到答案了，天呐，“在枪响八次后，他是重新装弹，还是直接扔掉了枪械？”

 

如果不是上一个断了头的线索，麦克雷也不会突然灵光一现，拿出自己师父的老家伙投影去给目击者辨认。

他当然早就听说过佣兵“死神”的名头。但传言中的重点从来都不是他的两把霰弹枪（不，远远不止两把，他外套里藏着一打），而是鬼魅般的种种“戏法”——那也是麦克雷从没见过的，他只希望自己调查黑爪时万一不幸撞鬼，鬼魂也能被闪光弹眩晕。

原本死神也和麦克雷处境类似，既是佣兵，又是佣兵们的目标。没人知道他从哪儿来，只知道他干活利索，多半是“专业”出身。近来黑爪似乎把死神买断了（这让麦克雷很失望，一个自由的佣兵怎么能让自己被邪恶势力买断了呢）。关于鬼魂如何从地狱升上来索命的传言比以前变少了，直到他三天前又出现在守望先锋纪念馆，一口气闹了个大新闻。同时，麦克雷和黑爪的另一批特工激烈交火，并且辨认出对方在使用暗影守望的集团战术动作，还相当专业。

他可没忘记自己当时是被谁吊在训练场里，用枪指着脑袋教会那一套惊心动魄的战术动作——某个同样使用两把霰弹枪的家伙。

现在麦克雷隐隐约约的把这一切串联起来了，死神，黑爪，暗影守望。但他还不确定。毕竟，打心底里，他不相信暗影守望中的任何一个成员会如此简单的投奔黑爪—— _据他所知，暗影守望里没有叛徒_ 。诚然他们曾经都对无数冰棺里的犯人做出了可怕的审判，但暗影守望也绝不是简单的暴政执行者——

 

守望先锋想要守护这个世界，但它并不打算承担过多的教化责任，这终归是一支武装力量。他们采取的办法很简单，在代号和人员构成上一分为二，广为人知的守望先锋，隐入幕后的暗影守望。

暗影守望才是真正提前行动的部队。他们对登上雅典娜名单的人或组织实施逮捕，所有行动均在公众视线范围外——暗影守望已然脱离了司法部门，被赋予了提前行刑的权力。黑暗中不为人所知的罪孽，便将它们在出生前就被埋葬回黑暗之中。

为了每个人能有更好的生活，真相是没有必要被公开的。将预行犯以他们尚未犯下的罪过为由提前刑拘，绝大多数人都难以接受。他们会怀疑这个过于强大的武装部队是否在做正确的事，他们会怀疑程序的合理性进而同情预行犯，绝大多数人肯定也会怀疑雅典娜——而经历过智械战争的守望先锋们都很清楚：雅典娜的预言从不出错。

他们的任务相应被划分为“抢救”和“提前歼灭”两种，随着守望先锋和暗影守望两条独立的指挥链下达。由于雅典娜的预言量过大，他们根本来不及阻止一切暴行。任务的分级本身已经是一次无法为社会道德所认同的筛选：总有一些生命比另一些更有抢救的意义。而这是绝大多数人都无法接受的：审判生命的不是我们自己也不是全能的上帝，而是一个冰冷的超级AI，他们所恐惧的、刚刚打倒的智械的同类。

因此，在“真相大白”之后，人们是那么愤怒又恐惧地掀覆了自己亲手砌起的神坛。即便他们刚刚渡过了人类历史上前所未有的、最为安宁的二十个年头，人们还是举着狂欢的火把迫不及待地奔回了混乱的地狱，奔回他们所熟悉的历史的死循环中。

而神坛上的圣像，也一如人们的期待，走向了最合适的结局——牺牲。

杰克·莫里森的墓碑就在阿灵顿国家公墓中。他死得那么恰到好处，以至于人们甚至来不及谴责他、抹黑他，给他判刑。公众悻悻地放过了他，甚至体贴地编撰道：莫里森可能根本就不知道暗影守望在做什么呢！ _狗屁_ ——麦克雷对普罗大众的想象力嗤之以鼻，他们就是舍不得抹黑自己曾经最喜欢的神话—— _你们的大英雄莫里森和邪恶的爪牙暗影守望老大天天晚上同床共寝。_

人们把反对的标语涂鸦在守望先锋的纪念馆墙壁上，撕下曾经贴满大街小巷的海报，在教科书里严厉地批判这段“以自由意志换取安宁的二十年”，但他们还是放过了莫里森，只提到“守望先锋的领导人死于一场针对他个人的爆炸袭击”——有一个恶人赶在所有人之前提前动手了，砍下了金枝最高处的果实，让他永远成为了人们心中遥不可及的圣像。

大多数人并不知道，只有一个人曾品尝过那黄金果实最香甜的滋味；他们也不会知道，那个人就是秩序的黄金树枯萎的源头——他没有名字，没有代号，在守望先锋的纪念馆里无迹可寻，甚至更早的服役记录也被抹去……那个幽灵才是一切的答案。

公众视野死角里的幽灵对杰西·麦克雷而言却并不陌生，那是他自由的终结者，他慈悲的审判者，他的魔鬼上司，他的再生父亲，他的终生阴影，他的指引之光——加布里埃尔·莱耶斯，他起码成功把两个人的人生搅得面目全非，一个是甘愿与他共同燔祭的灵魂伴侣杰克·莫里森，另一个则是不情不愿的牛仔小子麦克雷。

只是他师父应该早就死了，他是有过那么一次机会逃出生天，最后还是和自己的灵魂伴侣一起死透了。 _啊，所以，他现在是死神了，一个地狱里爬回来的鬼魂。_ 该死的有道理，但还有太多东西没能对上……

他还需要追踪下去，不管接下来他是否要独自面对整个黑爪。或许很多人已经开始淡忘守望先锋和暗影守望，但对麦克雷来说，正义还未伸张，故事远未结束。

 

“你……你不是什么政府人员！”

少年警惕地看着麦克雷，而对方正动作迅速又从容地脱下西装外套，扔掉了胸卡，挽起衬衫袖子，扯开领口，摘掉墨镜，变戏法似的掏出了一顶牛仔帽扣上。少年目瞪口呆的看着这个“探员”用几秒钟时间就气质大变成了另一个人，“你是谁？我弟弟就在外面，如果他找不到我，肯定会告诉工作人员……”

“就当我们互相帮了个忙。”麦克雷痞气地耸耸肩，一副现在我说什么就是什么的无赖语调，刚刚的精英探员已经消失无踪，“你不必继续在领奖台上被记者们的长枪短炮围堵，我则需要你趁记忆清晰赶紧回答几个细节问题，各取所需而已。”

少年不服气地瞪视着麦克雷，但看上去几乎已经要被说服了。

“最后一个问题，”麦克雷笑了笑，“你喜欢这个纪念馆吗？”

“我弟弟喜欢这里。”少年戒备地回答，“只有小孩子才喜欢……然而总有像你一样年纪的大人来这里。真奇怪。”

“这没什么好奇怪的，大人都念旧。”麦克雷压低了自己的牛仔帽檐，向一侧的出口走去，“我就习惯在干一票大的之前先回到这里……汲取勇气。”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

你问我们国家的疆界，先生？这个嘛，先生，在北部，我们紧靠着北极光；在东部，我们紧靠着东升的朝阳；在南部，我们紧靠着昼夜平分点；而在西部，我们紧靠着最终审判日。

——《美国人乔·米勒的笑话书》

 

麦克雷第一次被莱耶斯抓到的时候，以为自己的人生已经结束了。

那些特工简直是从四面八方同时冲进来的，堵死了每一条通道，各个都装备精良，行动迅速，实际交火时间不出十五分钟，就把匪窝端了个底朝天。他们的重武器蒙着白布从头到尾没被激活，监控AI早已哑火被覆盖了权限，更别提大多数人还在清早的睡梦中将醒未醒。

死局帮从66号公路发家，也终于66号公路。

麦克雷是第一个拉响警报且抵抗到最后的人，他带来了第一批有效抵抗，过道里的街垒战大概撑了六七分钟才战线崩溃，然后就被特工们风卷残云一一击破。麦克雷敏锐地意识到这绝对不是其他黑道同行的袭击，他们的行动太整齐也太有战术素养了——这是一支货真价实的军队，特种兵，或者更可怕的什么惩罚者组织。 _噢他们绝对干不赢这个，这比守望先锋来了还要糟糕_ ——麦克雷内心尖叫着，同时肢体却有条不絮地镇定行动，且战且退，企图趁着混乱还没结束赶紧逃出生天。

然而他的运气一样在雅典娜的计算中，小牛仔毫无胜算。

除了那些正好外出的死局帮成员，所有人都被一网打尽。麦克雷作为抵抗得最久的一员颇有殊荣，对方领队亲自扫尾，与他接战——整个过程大概持续五秒，在麦克雷清空了自己左轮的弹夹后一次也没机会上弹。

“这儿怎么有个中学生？”

对方皱着眉，居高临下地审视着麦克雷，甚至不屑于用手里的霰弹枪把他轰成墙上的碎肉，直接借着地形差一膝盖重重顶在他的心窝。牛仔瞬间眼前一黑，心爱的左轮应声脱手落地。

在被击昏的最后一刻，麦克雷还深深疑惑着他们到底惹了谁。平心而论，死局帮确实正准备干一票大的——但问题是他们还没开始呢！

 

麦克雷再清醒过来时，发现自己正坐在一个凉爽干净的隔间中，身下的蛋型椅结构险险地支撑着他刚刚歪斜的睡姿。武装理所当然早就被卸除了，让麦克雷毛骨悚然的是，他发现自己不但干净了不少，而且身上的衣服已经被换过了，比起囚服更像是病号服。

他惊悚地吞了吞口水，就听到一个冰冷的女性语音从面前的桌板里冒了出来：“是否需要饮用水？”

“什么？！”麦克雷从椅子上蹦起来。没有理会他惶恐的反应，桌板上的某一部分流畅无声地重新移动拼接，一个透明的塑料杯子被推举到桌上，里头精准的盛着四分之三杯纯净水。紧接着隔间的气动门就滑开了。

“坐好，小子。”

进来的正是那个一膝盖把他撂倒的深肤色大个子，麦克雷看到他就觉得自己心窝又开始隐隐作疼。

牛仔规规矩矩地攥着他的水杯正襟危坐，内心却思索着如果把水泼到对面人脸上造成一到两秒的致盲效果，他三步之内能不能冲出这个房间。

“杰西·麦克雷，你运气不错，还有一个月才成年。”莱耶斯例行公事地先宣读手里的数据板上的内容，“经过三轮讨论和投票决议，你暂时获得了一次机会，可以免于直接被剥夺自由。然而，现在起如果你的任何行为破坏了自己的‘假释’，则会面临直接处决。”

“你们是什么邪恶的激进义警组织……”

“不，我们不是邪恶组织。”莱耶斯干巴巴地说，“我们是守望先锋。”

“我不信。你别以为66号公路收不到环网新闻放送。”

莱耶斯的说明停顿下来，眯起眼看着他——只是坐在原地他就像在施加威压。麦克雷也没有退却，同样瞪着眼睛，握着水杯的那条手臂肌肉紧张地绷着。

“雅典娜，帮我接通莫里森，”最终莱耶斯向二人之间的那块神奇桌板说，“杰克，来一趟收容区。”

很快，一个稳健的脚步声逐渐接近，隔间的气动门再次滑开，这个时代里无人不知无人不晓的英雄偶像杰克·莫里森出现在了麦克雷两米开外，本人和海报上的唯一区别就是表情更加活跃，眼神更加柔和。

“哇哦！是真货！”

麦克雷夸张地拍了拍手，同时内心暗暗为自己的未来流泪：他真的被守望先锋逮住了，完蛋了，完蛋了，他还没成年呢。

 

接下来守望先锋和暗影守望的领导人一同向他说明了情况，其中内情引人入胜—— _不，我知道得太多了，我铁定不能活着出去了_ 。

测罪系统的真相冰冷骇人，仿佛所有人的内心与未来都早已经被无影灯下被细细解剖。而守望先锋（准确的说是暗影守望）真正的王牌也在于此。他们审视着那些未来的时间线，看，就是这里，他们要走上去了，瞄准，掐断，漂亮。凡人的命运已仅仅是支离破碎的数据和蓝图。

至于麦克雷自己，他作为第一个被逮捕的未成年预行犯，十分幸运的成了一个特例：他的左手小臂将被永久植入一个带毒腺的小型芯片，可以追踪麦克雷在地球任何角落的动向，也可以在他逃跑的时候通过远程遥控直接杀死他。

“我可以拒绝吗？”麦克雷试探着问，“如果我不想往胳膊里放条冬眠的毒蛇，只是想在监狱里安心蹲上几年，然后过一种正常得多的假释人生？”

瞬间，莱耶斯啪地放下了自己手头的数据板，莫里森惋惜地摇了摇头——这让麦克雷感觉有点不妙。

“那事情就简单多了，”他的主审官利索地站起，气动门再次敞开，“我们现在便去‘监狱’。”

麦克雷没有被这威胁的气势吓倒，同样利索地离开了自己的蛋型椅，踏出隔间。

一进入过道，他就感觉有股寒气顺着他脚踝缠绕上小腿。他们在干冰的河流中迈步，像是什么恐怖片的场景。

而在那乳白色雾河的源头，是一面四层楼高的环形冰壁，惊人有序地镶嵌满了透明的棺材，无数人影在霜白的玻璃背后纹丝不动。

这个地方和任何公众视野里的监狱都完全不相似，更像个外星人收集人体标本的宫殿。棺材上平稳闪烁的指示灯就像好看的宝石，与白银的格栅和封着人形的琥珀棺材串联在一起，共同组成了一幅庞大、立体的后现代几何装饰画——它又是那么恐怖，让麦克雷感觉自己迈入了一个超大型的停尸房，或者是一个死者的图书馆，每个囚犯都全然沉默地躺在书架上属于自己的位置里，已被盖棺定论，虽生犹死。

“真见鬼……”

麦克雷惊悚地意识到自己身上穿的病号服和那些棺材里的家伙一模一样。

“预行犯的强制收容不存在任何‘假释’，”莱耶斯冷漠地指了指收容区中的某一个部分，“死局帮的其他成员目前已在H-663到J-015区域‘服刑’，你可以直接加入他们，雅典娜给你预留了J-016号空棺。”

莫里森面无表情地站在一旁，尽量不去破坏这幕震撼教育的惊悚效果。

牛仔回头看向了他未来的上司们，以及他们身后弥漫着冰冷雾河的杀菌走廊—— _他跑不掉了，他绝对跑不掉了。_

“请给我那个芯片，谢谢。”

 

好几个月后麦克雷还在抱怨他戏剧性的入伙仪式。

“你们就不能搞得更正面一点，更激励人心一点吗？”他浑身汗湿地躺在训练室的地上，在两组训练的空档间喘息，守望先锋或暗影守望的成员依旧在他周围分组锻炼，而他分到了最严苛的那个搭档——他师父，“比如你可以这样和我说嘛，嗨，人才，我们觉得你天赋异禀，想不想改邪归正，和我们一起拯救世界？”

莱耶斯确实很看好这小子的枪法和机智，这块好料子能长成一个活得很久的士兵——但他可不打算走鼓励教育路线。暗影守望里哪个不是精英？麦克雷要赢得他的位置还有很多要学。

“守望先锋才拯救世界，我们是暗影守望，”莱耶斯挑眉看着他，和超级士兵一组训练居然还能剩下聊天的力气，不得不说他的体能成长真是进步飞速，噢，以及个头，“你最好先拯救拯救你自己，一会儿别把晚饭吐出来了。”

“但我们其实就是一伙人啊，”麦克雷懒懒地挥手，示意四周的队友们，确实有守望先锋也有暗影守望，在都穿着橙黑两色的训练服时他们几乎完全不分彼此，“只是暗影守望负责更酷的部分。”

“即使这个部分不能上电视，不能印海报，其实就是按照一个超级AI的预言，在不断剥夺预行犯的人身自由？”

“这才是个特种部队的样子，”麦克雷说得很懂行似的，“这就是最酷的地方——没人知道我们又偷偷拯救了一次世界，正义经由枪口再度得到了伸张。”

莱耶斯不动声色地看着他，直到麦克雷开始心里发毛。

“我，还有莫里森，还有其他很多队员，都很高兴你能加入，而不是被关进冰箱里，尽管雅典娜说你迟早要进去，”他的师父缓慢地低语，语言出乎意料的柔和，内容却冷酷无情，“你现在要加入我们了，而我们做的事情就是从人海当中把和你一样的人依照雅典娜的指示揪出来，在他们实践自己的命运之前就强行掐断他们的时间流，让他们为自己尚未犯下的罪孽服刑。”

莱耶斯蹲了下来，看着自己徒弟的表情一点点凝固，而汗水渐渐变得冰冷粘腻。

“我们不是黑夜里断罪的义警，不要搞错了，我们只是雅典娜的执行者，是这个无法公开的社会保护系统的爪牙，守望先锋是它的盾牌，暗影守望则是它的刀锋。”他像只黑豹，笼罩在棕发的年轻人上方，“我们的任务从来都不酷……那应当被称之为‘沉重’。”

麦克雷自己也只差一点，就会是“很酷”的牺牲品而已。

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

“嘿，新来的小子怎么了？”安娜在晚餐后截住了莱耶斯，“他吃得太少了，你是不是在训练时踢坏了他的胃什么的？”

莱耶斯在心里翻了个白眼——他可不打算当着安娜的面这么干。做母亲的对他领回来的野小子相当上心，但莱耶斯手底下照顾过的士兵也早就能组成一个加强连了。

“他没事。”莱耶斯硬邦邦地说，“我们的训练也很正常，谢谢关心。”

“噢？我看不见得，”安娜眯起了那双好看的黑眼睛，一种让莱耶斯有点想要后退的危险表情，“今天莉娜帮他拿饮料的时候他失魂落魄的甚至忘了说谢谢，我们的小绅士可从来没有忽略过女士们呢。”

失魂落魄，不至于吧——莱耶斯抬手揉了揉额头。他之前只是说了些不得不说的话。

“好吧好吧，我今晚去和他再谈谈。”

“今晚不行，”安娜直起身子，转身准备离去，“今晚女士们已经约了他在射击场一起训练，他可不能一次爽约四位女伴。”

莱耶斯尽量让自己面无表情地目送安娜发出胜利的笑声走远。在带孩子这个事情上的权威再一次取得了她的胜利。不，莱耶斯根本不想和她争这个。再说那个“孩子”的战斗威胁性也远在绝大多数莱耶斯见过的士兵之上。

“放心，我会把他变成一个神枪手再完整的还给你。”走廊另一头传来安娜的声音。

“你们快把他领走算了！领走！”莱耶斯大喊回去。

他在空旷的走廊里站了一会儿，然后走向莫里森的宿舍。

 

“唔，所以，你要找我谈什么？”莫里森眼睛亮亮地看着他。

“麦克雷有没有可能从暗影守望转入守望先锋？”他劈头盖脸就问，看着自己的伴侣扬起了眉毛。

“呃，我想你需要提交很多很多文件……鉴于他实际上处于某种‘假释’状态，这恐怕不仅仅是我们俩能决定的人事调动。不过话说回来，麦克雷哪里又惹着你了？”

“我只是觉得守望先锋的……定位，可能更适合他。拯救世界，伸张正义什么的。”莱耶斯把训练时麦克雷糟糕的脸色告诉了莫里森。

“可是，拜托，加比，我们根本是同一个部队。”莫里森觉得自己已经说过这话无数次了，向他的伴侣重申他们依然还在同一条战线上，“如果你觉得我们的任务‘过火’了，那所有人都是同罪，没有人清白。我们都是测罪系统的执行者，都知道真相，都选择了继续下去，因为我们依然相信这一切都是值得的。”

莱耶斯看着自己伴侣清澈坚定的蓝眼睛，只希望自己能分得那其中一半的勇气。

他的伴侣一直比他更加勇往直前。大多数人只知道在战场上他奋不顾身，横冲直撞。而莱耶斯很清楚，在挑战世俗道德的测罪系统上，莫里森也是胆子最大的一个。他的理想主义，他的英雄情结，以及他的牺牲精神，让他成为了战争结束而测罪系统刚刚被内部公布时，他们中第一个站出来说话的那个人：为了更好的世界，我愿意继续战斗。

如果你已经知道有那么一个凶手，今天下午就会去购置所需的最后一磅助燃剂，傍晚便会完成内里压缩着巨大火球的可怖装置，到了午夜，他将带着那骇人的包裹，走入光明节狂欢的人群中，释放出一个短暂的太阳……难道就没有人应该阻止他？难道他们就这样对预言视而不见，放任无辜者的命运驶下悬崖？

莫里森不会无动于衷，他总是那个打响第一枪的人。

一场新规则的战争已被开启。而莱耶斯直到现在还像他第一天参军时一样，执行任务，完成目标，保住小队里的所有士兵，让那些关于伦理道德的过于复杂的事情去见鬼。谁伤了他的人，他就加倍奉还，仅此而已。

所以，现在莫里森才是守望先锋的领导人—— _而你，你犹豫了，加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。你还故意抢下一个少年，偷偷地想要证明这个测罪系统是有漏洞的，守望先锋对预言的执行很可能是错误的……_

在内心的某一个角落，莱耶斯不愿承认地恐惧着。这个上帝般的测罪系统让守望先锋接管的辖区越来越多。他们基地内的收容区也逐步扩建，冰棺一个个被填满，其中很多由莱耶斯带着暗影守望亲自把人抓回来。他们被关进去时还哭泣着说自己是无辜的，他们没有打算伤害任何人，这不公平，说谎的是雅典娜，还有欺骗世人的守望先锋……直到齐格勒熟练地把镇静剂推入他们的血管中，哀伤地轻声祝他们做个好梦。

莫里森依旧在勇往直前，而莱耶斯已经开始怀疑。他想要停下来思考，世界却在他脚下流走，风景从他的躯体中穿过，一切声光与气味均拉伸为模糊的时间线，每一个节点又都写在了雅典娜的运算中。

多年来他已经有足够的时间去熟悉他的伴侣。他知道莫里森喜欢看上个世纪九十年代的电影，如果不是超级士兵的强化手术其实需要在阅读的时候戴眼镜；他知道莫里森和麦克会每三个月联络一次，商量下一个季度的种植计划；他知道莫里森习惯薄荷味的漱口水，在周年纪念日的时候喜欢鲜花胜过蛋糕，喝咖啡的时候会往里头加甜酒而不是奶油；莱耶斯还知道对方身上的每一处伤疤分别是在哪场战役中得到的，而他也在其上留下过一些隔日才褪去的痕迹。

但莫里森依旧总是语出惊人，就像一本莱耶斯永远读不完的书，每翻过一页都是未知，又像是一口取之不竭的井，井下却连接着深海；他不知道自己是应该惊喜，还是应该恐惧。他甚至看不到莫里森会为了理想做到哪一步，莱耶斯已不愿去想。

莫里森走得太远了，仿佛即将振翅而飞。误落凡间的星辰终将重回天际，英雄亦会被诸神带走，升为星座；而莱耶斯只是地面上的一个凡人，牢牢扯住了莫里森的一只左手而已。

他要被抛下了，整个世界都要被莫里森抛下了。曾经莱耶斯打定主意不会在五十岁之前退下前线，在接受超级士兵改造后更是如此；但现在，他开始想和莫里森一起回到印第安纳那个远离尘嚣的农场中去，把自己和他的士兵藏在青黄的麦田与玉米地之间，除了麦克没有人能找到他们。

莱耶斯说不出口。他不可能在这个一切似乎都正走向辉煌的时刻跟莫里森说停下吧，测罪系统或许和我们的社会并不兼容；他也不能指责自己的伴侣，因为莫里森全然是爱他的，从他们的联结里，从莫里森的眼睛里，从他身体的热度里，莱耶斯都知道自己也是被爱的。他们的过去从没有过一星半点的虚假，未来也不会有一丝一毫的遗忘。但莱耶斯也曾经从那联结中窥视过莫里森的灵魂，那是一个一往无前，永远不会停下的士兵。即便他的长官倒下了，即便他的队友倒下了，即便他的伴侣也倒下了，即便他熟知的世界轰然倒塌，莫里森依旧不会垂下枪口……

他的士兵可以一无所有地继续战斗，至死方休。

而莱耶斯只希望自己能追上那个士兵，即使他必须和时代的洪流赛跑。

他的救命稻草就是他们的名字，互相刻在对方的手腕上。在夜里，莱耶斯总是从后背环抱着莫里森，像是要锁住这个生出翅膀的天使，再把手搭在他的左腕上，轻轻婆娑着伴侣手腕内侧那个属于自己的名字，如同一个小小的祈祷仪式。

 

“你要放弃他吗？”莫里森还在追问着，“你觉得麦克雷也像其他所有那些……不曾被告知真相的普通人一样，因为他们其实根本承受不起真相？”

“我不想扫他的兴，但如果他就那么不过脑子的对着其他预行犯开枪，还觉得自己在拯救世界，那终究说明他不过是其中之一。”

“他已经不是了，现在麦克雷是我们的一员。”

“暂时是。”

“他的身份已经得到队友们的认同了。”

“但如果某一天他受不了，想要逃跑，就会被杀死；如果他要求退出，那么就会重新被强制收容。”

“对。”

“所以他必须接受。”

“对。”

“见鬼，我得说什么那小子才能接受？”

“他不是一开始就已经告诉你了吗？‘伸张正义’，那就是答案。”莫里森伸出双手，把他伴侣那冷硬的面庞捧在自己柔软的手心之间。

“最坏情况……我在把他捞出来的那一天就已经准备好了。”莱耶斯在伴侣的抚慰中闭上了双眼。他的下半句话被莫里森的吻堵住了，永远没能说出来。

_如果他做不到，我会亲自处死他。_

 

麦克雷觉得当天晚上自己心情就已经好多了。艾玛莉教给他一个新的瞄准技巧，很有效，这让他在中距离标靶上的成绩大幅提升。况且还有那么多可爱的女士在担心他——麦克雷还没有傻到以为科学家和医生都会突然特意跑来和自己一起上射击课。她们对他真是太好了，似乎每个人都已经忘了杰西·麦克雷曾是个预行犯。

但他并没有真的意识到为什么所有人都如此紧张。她们害怕他说“退出”，她们什么也没有忘记。守望先锋的所有人中只有麦克雷，作为一个有前科的预行犯，而不受到测罪系统的信任，绝不可能带着测罪系统的秘密“退出”。

艾玛莉没把他们留到太晚，明天包括麦克雷在内的暗影守望们还有出击任务， _“从人海当中把和你一样的人依照雅典娜的指示揪出来”。_

麦克雷真的以为自己已经在练习的枪声中忘记今天下午莱耶斯和他说的一切了，直到他回到安静的宿舍走廊。

他听着自己的脚步声敲击在冷硬的地板上，一声又一声，脑子里则出现了一条流淌着乳白色雾河的冰冷走廊，以及尽头那巨大的冰棺收容区。其中被强制收容的也包括他在死局帮中所有曾经的同党—— _“在他们实践自己的命运之前就强行掐断他们的时间流，让他们为自己尚未犯下的罪孽服刑。”_

麦克雷把自己关进了黑暗的宿舍房间中，强迫自己合上眼。他现在需要休息，对，不要再想了……

_——但是总得有人做些什么。_

_正义不会自己伸张。_

 

第二天，他在预定的时间之前就睁开了眼睛，准确地按掉了即将响起的闹钟。

牛仔依旧没有答案，但他也没有想过要退出。

麦克雷会后悔，会向后看，会回顾自己的罪过，但不会甩手走人——他一生皆是如此，从他少年时代靠着一把左轮闯进血红的世界开始，就从没变过。

麦克雷利落的给自己洗了把脸，整理好作战服，从黑暗的房间推门而出。

“噢，你醒了。”

莱耶斯和其他暗影守望成员正坐在清晨的休息区中，叼着煎蛋或是面包，打招呼的语气就像在谈论今早微风拂面的天气般轻松自然。

“早餐别吃得太饱，我们马上得出门进行点儿剧烈运动，审判几个还在呼呼大睡的罪犯，顺便拯救今天的世界。”

莱耶斯居然在说拯救世界。

麦克雷握着他的牛奶，深吸了一口气，走过去加入自己的队友。

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

“……以上就是守望先锋去年的全部出战情况。”

莫里森结束了汇报，光子帷幕上的所有资料自动收起，恢复成了一片深蓝，浮出雅典娜的标记，在他身后撒下银白的光辉，将他的身形投射成一个巨人，覆盖在面前那些看不见面孔的听众身上。

议会厅内响起一片掌声，表示对守望先锋去年战绩的满意。莫里森却在内心感到冒犯，在军事会议上拍手是不合礼节的。

但坐在这里的本来就没有任何军部人员，行伍出身的只有莫里森自己。来审核他的人反而都是外行。他们手握重权，每个人背后都是一支巨大的集团，代表着一整个阶层的利益与能量——这些不同国家出身的政客，以及大财团股东，还有来自联合国的许多官员，是他们将守望先锋推上台前。

虽然看不到那些听取汇报者被保护的面孔，但莫里森知道真正的军部人员反而不可能出现在这个议会厅。绝大多数军队高官现在恨死了守望先锋，就像漫画里的警察也不见得喜欢超级英雄和义警。民众不再信任他们，大家都指望着守望先锋拯救世界，军队则只是个过时的杀戮机器。那群光鲜亮丽的特工抢走了本应属于他们所有的风头，所有的功劳，以及所有的预算。

莫里森没有理会自己身旁盛着冰水的玻璃杯，而从自己的外套里掏出一个金属扁壶喝了一口，然后放在了玻璃杯旁。他并没有走下台去，第一个环节刚刚结束，接下来才是最难熬的部分。

 

“关于数年前获得特赦的预行犯杰西·麦克雷，他现在早已超过了十八周岁，我们有理由认为他需要接受额外的道德考核——”

“杰西·麦克雷去年的表现依旧优异，”莫里森快速地打断了这个话题，小牛仔几乎每年都要被提起一次，该死，守望先锋永远的痛脚，他们拿麦克雷当开场白就意味着没有好事，“守望先锋认可他继续服役。”

“这是守望先锋的一个新系统吗？允许部分预行犯带罪服役？麦克雷在雅典娜给出的安全评级中依旧属于‘极度危险’。”

“我们的特工数量一直不多，高危任务也在消耗我们，去年就连创始成员之一的安娜·艾玛莉也离我们而去……预行犯队员的监控芯片自种植以来运转良好，目前他本人也没有出现过任何叛逃迹象。我们需要麦克雷继续服役。”

“那么去年末开始守望先锋向南极科考站派遣常驻人员又是出于什么目的？你们的人手已经紧张到要发展预行犯了，而雅典娜却打算连企鹅也要拯救吗？”

这个问题与其说是活跃气氛，不如说就是耍无赖。莫里森又喝了一口金属扁壶里的液体才继续回答。

“周美灵作为一名气象学家将帮助我们建立更完备的情报预警网络。守望先锋在面对自然灾难时很少能得到事先预警，雅典娜需要这部分数据补充。”

“你们还准备腾出人手来介入自然灾害？现在守望先锋的任务出勤次数已经非常惊人了，而你们的常驻特工人数只有——”

“守望先锋的任务负荷量还远未到达饱和。雅典娜的任务分级系统是行之有效的。如果有必要，我们还可以增加出击次数。”

“你知道你们每次任务要蒸发掉多少的税款吗，指挥官？”

“我很清楚。我也确定它们没有被滥用。”

……

接下来的数个小时莫里森几乎喝空了他的扁壶，但依旧口齿清晰地回答那些一个接一个的质疑。

“目前守望先锋的情报权限依旧高于绝大多数国家地区的法律允许范围，对吗？”

“是的。但我们从不触犯它们，任何情报不可能用于间谍活动。”

“所以守望先锋确实知道自己辖区里所有人的……一举一动。”

“准确的说，是雅典娜‘知道’，无人有权触碰雅典娜的情报库，包括我们自己。而雅典娜的唯一目的就是‘预言’，没有任何隐私和国家机密会被外流。”

“我不怀疑你们会用那些情报做什么，”另一人接着话题说到，合成语音让他听起来和上一个人几乎毫无差别，“雅典娜可以屏蔽任何来自外界的情报监控，对吗？”

“在有任何更先进的超级AI诞生之前，是的。”

“本土情报部门的例行监控也被她关在门外？”

“从法律权限来说，目前守望先锋的情报级别高于本土情报部门权限。”

“今年我们计划派遣专员进入守望先锋，每个行动基地两人一组，这样你以后的汇报时间也可以缩短不少。”

“感谢您体贴的提案，但我想这是不可能的。雅典娜会视之为外部情报机构对测罪系统的严重入侵。”

“好吧，我本来不想把话说的那么针锋相对……”发言者似乎在他的座位上不安地挪了挪，“那由谁来守望守望先锋呢？”

“还是雅典娜，”莫里森坚定地回答，“守望先锋从没有白名单，我们同样守望自身。”

“你是说……整个测罪系统没有任何白名单？”

“没有。”

“有可能添加白名单机制吗？”

“不可能。”

议会厅中响起一阵窃窃低语，像是阵风拂过躁动的灌木。

“那么任务排序呢？是否有一个重要人物的优先级序列？”

“没有。任务均依照预计遇难人数与抢救风险进行排序。”

“本土案件是否会得到优先处理？”

“守望先锋的所有辖区权重相同，”莫里森皱了皱眉，“毕竟所有任务覆盖地区都给了我们法外介入的权利，守护他们的安全也是守望先锋的义务。”

“莫里森指挥官，”一个没有面孔的人用他合成的嗓音说到，“我们对守望先锋的投资是从对我们本土军队的预算里挪出来的，也是寄希望于你们能替代现有军队，执行好守护公民安危的职责。然而刚刚你的出战报告已经清楚的显示，守望先锋服务于本土以外的任务次明显更多。或许只因为在更遥远的地方，混乱与争斗爆发的更为频繁，便忽略了我们还不完善的故乡……这可否视为指挥官的一种渎职？毕竟守望先锋的领导人应该是你，而不是那个超级AI雅典娜。”

议会厅陷入了冰冷的沉默中。没有人接腔，其他人礼貌地没有直接附和，给予莫里森更大的压力，但他们也没有任何人打算伸出援手。

莫里森的脸色变得冷峻。他当然知道这个人说的“本土”是指哪儿，这也是为什么他和莱耶斯被认可为守望先锋的领导人——他们俩就是“本土”出身的战士。

那个海报上金发碧眼的英雄在冷冷的背光下变成了一尊战神的雕塑，刻着决不妥协的面容。

“守望先锋自创建之初就是一个世界范围的维和组织，这点不会因为我或在座各位的国籍比例而产生任何变化。”

 

莫里森回到行动基地时已接近深夜，不愉快的会议总是格外漫长。

他知道莱耶斯在依旧灯火通明的休息区里等着他，所以莫里森并没有往军官宿舍区走去，而直接拐到了公共区域。让他过意不去的是，他们的联结肯定也把莫里森今晚所有的不愉快部分带给了他的伴侣。

但莱耶斯没有任何不快的表情，他准备好了一杯水，在莫里森踏入休息区时便准确的递给了他。

“你喝酒了。”这不是问句，莱耶斯很清楚。

莫里森耸耸肩：“壮胆。”

莱耶斯扬起了眉毛。

“我以为是他们比较怕你。”

“不再怕了。我们的把柄越来越多了。”

“麦克雷？”

“其中之一而已，”莫里森叹了口气，“今年他还是得去接受额外的心理测试。他们需要‘来自守望先锋以外的判断’。”

“谁都知道这些年来因为有我们，包括麦克雷的努力，全球的犯罪率都在下降。”

“那不是他们关心的，”莫里森难过地提起嘴角，辛酸的苦笑与他的对外形象格格不入，但那就是真实的莫里森，“只有我们还关心这个。”

莱耶斯无法否认。一时间桌旁只剩下了莫里森沉默着吞下那杯清水的声音。然后莱耶斯终于想起了一件更好的事。

“对了，给你这个，”他拿出一个纸袋，那上头印着守望先锋的巨大标志，还把他们的队伍名字用特别可爱的字体拼了出来，“按你说的，今早八点在努巴尼发售的守望先锋指挥官玩具熊。”

那是以莫里森为原型做出来的玩具熊，套着大英雄海报上标配的蓝色外套，限量一千个，和莱耶斯一样从世界其他角落飞过去排队的人估计不在少数，而且绝大部分人都空手而归了。

 “哇哦！这号码相当靠前啊，你没让莉娜去帮个忙吗？”

莫里森兴高采烈地把自己的玩偶翻过来，看着熊耳朵上那个标着No.0076的金属扣。

“她肯定会被认出来。”莱耶斯浅浅地笑了一下，那几乎成了他们组织半个代言的少女（另外半个基本是莫里森），她就像一道自带声效的光一样引人注目，“我就没这个烦恼。”

“谢啦，加比。我可真是太荣幸了，暗影守望的指挥官帮我抢到了！”

莱耶斯好笑地看着他—— _那算什么，你还把暗影守望的指挥官本人抢到了呢。_

莫里森特别自觉地往前一倾，在莱耶斯嘴角亲了一口，然后开始着迷地摆弄自己手里的那个限量版莫里森小熊，一边嘟囔着诸如“天啊，这个外套可以脱下来，好精致”或者“这熊居然也是个金毛”之类的话。

莱耶斯看着士兵把玩了一会儿他的小熊，真切地感觉到莫里森的情绪似乎缓和了不少。不得不说这个画面挺可爱的，莫里森小心翼翼地对待着手里柔软的玩具，就像有点害怕超级士兵的力量会扯碎它。

“你居然那么喜欢自己的……玩偶。”

“当然了，”莫里森抬起头，看了眼莱耶斯，“他们应该给暗影守望的指挥官也出一个。”

“绝对没戏，”不然暗影守望就不是特殊部队了，“我不想变成个娃娃被捏来捏去。”

莫里森哼了一声，不以为然。

“这是他们做过的最好的一个东西，比海报或者宣传片什么的都更好……作为一个‘英雄’被定格的我，将在孩子们的床头守望他们梦中的世界，”莫里森双手紧紧地握着那个小熊，“他们不用知道雅典娜，不用知道收容区，不用知道预行犯……想去哪里就去哪里，想干什么的就干什么。那就足够了。”

“听起来像麦田的守望者，孩子们跑来跑去，你负责守在悬崖边上，”莱耶斯把莫里森喝空的水杯收回到了吧台后面，“那我就更不需要什么小熊了……我身边睡着个等身大的。”

莫里森大笑起来。

“不，加比，等身大的这个反而不是个称职的守望者。”

莱耶斯回头看着他的伴侣。如果不是他很清楚莫里森的酒量，他会以为对方已经醉了，因为此刻他的笑声那么响亮，又那么难过。

“我早就掉下去了，却以为自己在飞翔……”

莫里森确实没有醉，他只是开始讲真话了。

“我梦到我向着天空坠落，加比，连你也抓不住我。我们都掉下去了。”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

就任凭仇敌追赶我，直到追上。将我的性命踏在地下，使我的荣耀归于灰尘。

——《诗篇，7:5》

 

守望先锋一次又一次的在最关键的时刻出现，及时化解危机，而暗影守望悄无声息地按照雅典娜的名单行动，处理掉那些提前被判刑的预行犯们。

如果让莱耶斯回顾他的失误，那就是守望先锋和暗影守望都遵循了这个运作模式太长时间，长到机密部队难以继续维持自己的秘密，而守望先锋的辖区扩大又让他们卷入了过多的派系纷争。

回过神来，他们几乎孤立无援。了解真相的人都惧怕他们，而不了解真相的人无法完全信任他们。莫里森从不动摇地坚持着守望先锋的中立性，所以在它陷入泥沼时，也没有一只手来拉它一把。他们保护过成千上万的人，绝大多数人却并不知道自己被“提前”保护过。即使那些被拯救过的普通民众愿意相信他们，充其量不过是岸边摇曳的烛火，星星点点，提前为英雄祭奠。

直到一切开始分崩离析，他们才看到泥潭深处有那么多敌人，甚至很大一部分早已与自己共生一体，依旧伸出了它们恶毒的藤蔓，缓慢而暴力地扼死这棵黄金树……不，他们或许只是和莱耶斯一样感到“跟不上”的人罢了——原来绝大多数人都没有跟上。

莫里森怀抱着他的理想，独自坠入高空。

莱耶斯有过一个机会留下，他却选择了不松手。

于是守望先锋和暗影守望被连根拔起。

 

毁灭的种子深埋于过去，而它的第一次破土，就伴随鲜血的浇灌。

杰哈的妻子被黑爪绑架，这起暴力事件却没有出现在雅典娜的预言中，总部得知这个信息竟然是因为黑爪明目张胆的威胁通讯。

他们暂停了所有当前任务，组起一支暗影守望和守望先锋的混合队伍前往约定地点进行人质交换。艾米莉已经在对方手中超过72小时。

黑爪的要求是用一个暗影守望曾经强制收容的囚犯进行交换。他们没有选择，杰哈快疯了，而雅典娜提供的情报显示黑爪的基地严防死守，几乎没有强行突破的可能。她的推荐方案是正常进行人质交换，配合正规军在交换后直接对黑爪基地进行饱和轰炸，避免情报外泄——决不能让那个见识过冰棺收容区的囚犯把他知道的东西透露出去。

于是他们把冰棺里那个沉睡的囚犯捞出来，为他像麦克雷一样临时植入追踪芯片。从白霜中被强制唤醒的囚犯一脸茫然麻木的接受了种植，药物让他以为这也只是梦的一部分，直到他被绑在合金气动架上带往现场。在飞行器上，囚犯才恢复了一点神智，整个人开始不断的发抖，脸色苍白地低声重复着一个短句，和牙齿打颤发出的声音差不多。麦克雷坐在他对面，怀疑这家伙都要尿出来了。

“别让我回棺材里，别让我回棺材里……”

“嘿！”，麦克雷忍不住喊了一声，惊醒那个沉溺在恐惧中的囚犯，“你已经出来了。”

囚犯瞪大眼睛看着面前的年轻人。莱耶斯也坐在一旁，但他对麦克雷的违规行为视而不见，充耳不闻，像尊凝在座位上的雕像。

“你自由了，”麦克雷得到了师父的默许，继续说了两句，“享受温暖的空气吧。”

那个囚犯迟缓地眨了眨眼，这才从自己的恐惧中堪堪解脱，扭头望向飞行器舷窗外飞掠而过的景色。

他只在冰棺里睡了几年而已，却恍若隔世，望着外部世界的景色露出了做梦般的笑容，仿佛在窗外看到的是审判日后属于他的终极宽恕。

_享受你短暂的自由吧——_

 

人质交换由莫里森带领数名守望先锋出面，而暗影守望已经埋伏了起来，以防万一。但意外没有出现。看起来一切都很顺利，甚至是守望先锋的大获全胜。黑爪没有杀死艾米莉，看上去她甚至没有受一点皮肉伤害，只是被吓坏了，在进行交换时眼神疯狂地寻找自己的丈夫，神色憔悴得令人心痛。

人质交换结束后，和雅典娜直接连线的正规军迅速派出无人机飞抵上空，通过植入芯片的坐标引导，在顷刻间就炸平了整个黑爪基地。亮蓝色的等离子炸弹从空中落下，溅落在半地堡建筑的表面就像破开的能量肥皂泡。八道光矛从八个方向破茧而出，掀开水泥和钢板结构粗暴前进，一路带起的火焰轨迹亮得让人睁不开眼。整个建筑如同礼花般随着巨大的爆破声四分五裂，在血红的黄昏中形成了一个新的、不沉的太阳，白火熊熊燃烧。

军方不知为何没有出动钻地炸弹，所以暗影守望在大火熄灭后又巡逻了一遍坍塌的废墟，确保没有任何人能活下来。

爆破中心，大多数尸体已经直接气化了，等离子洪流把他们脚下的土地几乎都烧成了玻璃。废墟中只传来过一次枪响，那是莱耶斯解脱了一个浑身焦黑流脓的黑爪成员，他被处决时幸运的尚未恢复知觉。如果莱耶斯不是看的生命读数器，也只会当那是一块焦炭。

 

即便参与这次绑架的所有黑爪人员已经死得一个不剩，艾米莉看上去还是一样面色惨白，魂不守舍，对72小时内在黑爪基地里的遭遇只字不提。杰哈拍着桌子质问温斯顿，为什么预言没有被及时报出——他知道雅典娜不归指挥官管理，但显然杰哈不知道惹恼猩猩会有什么后果。

“杰哈，去休个假吧。”最后匆忙赶来的莫里森只能这么说，“安吉拉说她帮不上艾米莉，她现在需要的是你。”

这或许就是雅典娜为何没有警告他们——比起其他针对更多人的致命性案件，这只是则针对个人，且并不致命的罪行，因此它的优先级排序被大幅延后。尽管黑爪掌握的是一个重要人质，甚至能威胁到守望先锋暂停所有其他任务，但雅典娜依旧将之一视同仁。

这次看似大获全胜的拯救行动，实际没有解决任何问题：守望先锋的行动模式和雅典娜的任务筛选系统已经泄露了，而他们无法脱离这套规律。

“温斯顿，你能否给雅典娜做一个校准？我们不能再让类似的事情发生了。”

莫里森揉着自己的眉头，看着重新平复情绪的温斯顿擦了擦自己的眼镜戴好。

“我没有这个权限，指挥官。”温斯顿现在的语气听起来比杰哈更为失落，他同样为自己无法帮助同僚而自责，“雅典娜是独立运行的。众神项目的超级AI皆是如此，它们将自身之外的存在一视同仁，所以从不介入，但也从不允许自己的监控对象升格。我们只是和雅典娜‘合作’而已，她不会允许我们插手……属于神的审判领域。”

“如果守望先锋本身遭受攻击导致解散，她的审判也就没有任何人继续执行。这不是需要考量的合理安全措施吗？”

“她不在乎，”温斯顿轻声说，“雅典娜并不在乎她的预言是否被实践，亦或被推翻……她的全部工作和兴趣都到此为止。即便雅典娜本身将因此被摧毁，她也不会因此改动测罪系统一分一毫。”

 

杰哈休假了，带着艾米莉去了黑海边的疗养设施。他执意走出了守望先锋的任务辖区，或许是已经失去了对自己同僚的信任。很显然，他妻子的信息和行踪是以某种方式被泄露出去的，或许那管道依然像一道隐藏的刀口般存在于守望先锋内部。

然而他们才离开没多久，雅典娜便吐出一个新的名字：艾米莉·拉克瓦。

莫里森永远忘不掉那一幕：当他们紧急接通和杰哈的通讯视屏，正想要警告他时，就在他身边的艾米莉突然转变了神色，利落地出手杀死了她还没来得及回答上一句话的丈夫。

她的动作迅捷又镇定，神经衰弱的神色随着她最终任务的完成而从艾米莉脸上褪下，留下一副冷静、睿智的面容。仿佛在杀死挚爱的那一刻，憔悴的女子反而自她懦弱、无力的过去中蜕皮了，一个天生的杀手从中被剥离了出来。

然后这个女人就走出了他们的视线。艾米莉彻底离开了守望先锋的辖区，被黑爪的势力完美的隐藏了起来。他们只能通过雅典娜的名单知道，艾米莉的洗脑并不只针对她的丈夫，她还在继续杀人，黑爪对她的改造不但是可控的，而且很可能是永久的。

通过洗脑操作突然出现的暴力行为完美的在时间差上压制了雅典娜的预言。没有动机，没有预谋，瞬间切换的心理状态，无论是守望先锋还是暗影守望，都来不及对抗这种突然爆发的行凶模式。

他们就这样失去了杰哈，雅典娜的测罪系统也被狠狠地羞辱了。然而黑爪还不满足，他们对守望先锋的进犯步步紧逼，让艾米莉亲自带走了安娜，证实他们成功塑造了一个游离于测罪系统之外的职业杀手。

守望先锋的人员更迭越来越快。不知何时开始，连麦克雷都开始作为老前辈帮忙照顾新人。莫里森被传唤出席各种审查会议的时间开始超过他呆在战场上的时间，很多时候在前线做决定的人变成了莱耶斯。他们只能从联结里感觉到怒火于自己的静脉中双倍的增长，在最后的几年里，他们面对的是战线和后台的双重瓦解。

安吉拉是他们中第一个明确提出不愿继续服务于测罪系统的人。长期监视冰棺内囚犯的生理状态已经给她造成了很大的心理压力。天使自智械战争时代加入守望先锋，是为了拯救更多生命，而从没想过自己最后会变成狱卒的一份子。安吉拉只是一直放心不下战友们，而现在她连自己人也没能守住。

莫里森给她放了一个无限期的长假。他们的人手依然紧缺，但他不舍得逼迫自己所剩无几的老战友。光是提出要离开可能就耗光了安吉拉的勇气和自尊。莫里森很高兴医生能照顾到她自己的内心感受，而不仅仅是挂记着他们的大小伤口。绷带和药物就能化解他们的伤痛，换一个医生也一样，但安吉拉是不可替代的，莫里森不希望她再这么垮下去。

当安吉拉拖着一个小小的行李箱离开基地时，老成员们安慰着新成员，医生姐姐只是去休假了，但他们每一个和安吉拉临别拥抱的时间都非常长。

在安吉拉之后离开的是源氏。他还是给他们留下了各种紧急联络方式。

“如果你们真的人手不足，遇到麻烦了，算我一个，”那个温和的半机械武士一次次地重复，“我从前留在这里只是为了履行契约，我希望能做出自己真正的选择。或许在重新思考之后，我还会回来。”

“如果可以，我也想走人。”

麦克雷在某次任务归来时泄气地嘟囔着，“我受够了逮捕那些哭哭啼啼的家伙。他们连自己将要去杀害谁都不清楚。”

莱耶斯一把揪住了麦克雷还没来得及除下的黑色胸甲，把他拽得一个趔趄险险栽到自己跟前。

“他们不知道只是因为他们不在乎！别回避他们的罪行，杰西·麦克雷，你也是同罪！”

这几年麦克雷蓄起了一点胡子，加上个头蹿高，看上去成熟了不少。但他在师父面前永远还是那个17岁的小屁孩，身穿囚服，手无寸铁，胸中憋着一股无知的勇气，命运的屠刀当前却还不懂得惜命。

“如果当时死局帮没有被剿灭，你已经为他们干了不知多少‘丰功伟业’了。告诉我，你真的会知道那些躺倒在你左轮下的每一个敌对帮派喽啰的名字吗？”

“我有理由——”

“在雅典娜眼里没有理由！现在已经没有战争了，以后可能再也不会有了。和平时期继续杀戮的士兵只能成为罪犯。”

士兵们战斗的时代已经要过去了。最终审判已被秘密执行。

“时刻注意自己的言行，麦克雷，我把你捞出来可不是为了亲自给你处刑！”

莱耶斯本以为自己的话已经够狠了，足以再次吓住麦克雷。然而这回，在他的震慑教育下长大的战士却没有再瑟缩，取而代之的是委屈与愤怒。麦克雷早就在生死场上摸爬滚打着成年了，而莱耶斯依旧像训斥一个孩子般羞辱他。

他面前的年轻人看上去就像是一条忠诚的猎犬被自己多年来的饲主踹了一脚，那表情让莱耶斯也措手不及。

“混蛋，明明是你先开始怀疑。别不承认！”麦克雷不甘地大喊，同样攥住了他长官的胸甲，他曾经从不敢这么说，“你也在怀疑测罪系统！”

莱耶斯怒视着面前这个胆大包天的预行犯。

他不能回答。他无法撒谎。但他决不能承认。这会同时判处他和麦克雷的死刑。

“这就是你教给我的！你从没这么说过，但你就是这么想的！”麦克雷紧紧相逼，“暗影守望里没有人是‘无罪’的！我们只是雅典娜所需要的那种‘罪人’罢了！”

“你情绪失控了。”

莱耶斯狠狠地一手肘撞在身前年轻人的心窝上，就像他们第一次见面时一样。隔着胸甲的缓冲，麦克雷依然被那力道冲击得呼吸一滞，但这回他甚至没有摇晃一下——已经过去那么多年了，莱耶斯捞回来的少年早就长成了一个和他本身旗鼓相当的战士。

“现在放开你的长官。我还得去参加一个该死的突发会议，没空给你做思想教育。记住，别拿这种问题去烦任何其他人！我们以后再谈。”

 

当晚，莱耶斯第一次代替莫里森踏入了那个充满假面与电子合成音的议会厅。

他们召见了暗影守望的指挥官，而不是守望先锋的，这是前所未有的情况。莱耶斯怀疑莫里森甚至根本不知道自己来代替他了。

果然，这个会议的内容根本就是向他全盘宣告测罪系统已被彻底否定。雅典娜的预言被视作智械对人类的一次隐形控制。守望先锋应在战争结束的那一刻就被光荣解散，而暗影守望从来不应出现。

“……我们并不怀疑暗影守望的能力。所有你麾下战士的任务报告都显示出了惊人的高效。你们一直服从于守望先锋的安排，而成为了非正义的刽子手。对于暗影守望这样一支完全足以独当一面的优秀部队而言，你们的处境是不公平的……”

莱耶斯脑中依然回响着麦克雷的质问。他也知道测罪系统对这个时代来说依旧是个冒进。但这台审判机器一旦被启动，便锯齿轰鸣，满浸鲜血，如同机油润滑了每一个耦合的模块与元件，高效地碾碎那些预言中的犯罪时间流……它几乎不可能被停下。

唯一的方法就是摧毁一切。

是，只有这一个方法了。所有人都被逼到了尽头，于是相互露出獠牙。合作已经分崩离析，便只能置对方于死地。钟声再次敲响，宣告的却将是时代的倒退。

“你们传召我，就是为了与我商议如何解散守望先锋？”

“暗影守望将对测罪系统的执行体系进行修正！杰克·莫里森将因他对雅典娜的监管不力而被革职，他纵容超级AI对大量人类进行强制收容的罪行亦将得到审判。”

莱耶斯就在曾经莫里森发言的同一个高台上站着，只是此刻他身后的光子帷幕一片漆黑，只有一束孤独的顶光自黑暗中投射而下，让他比起参加会议，反而更像是正在接受审判。

这些假面们以同样的合成嗓音轮流发言，并不是提问，也不是建议，仅仅是在命令他、激怒他。

“暗影守望将会成为揭发测罪系统的功臣，向世人揭露这个神话背后毫无人性的真相。这是你的机会，加布里埃尔·莱耶斯，比起莫里森，我们重新选择了你！暗影守望将取代守望先锋，走到台前，取回应有的荣耀。你们过往一切肮脏的任务将被一笔勾销，那不过都是雅典娜和莫里森派给你们的强制命令。”

莫里森一直以来都过于正直，以至于那么多年来，他已经从这群人认可的代理人变成了他们的眼中钉。

现在，他们还想借暗影守望的手去除掉他。

“别让我们失望，‘指挥官’。我们明白战后莫里森的越级提拔一直对你不公，现在是你重新取回自己荣誉的时刻了。”

狗屁的荣誉。莱耶斯坚持作战的理由从来不是想被大肆报道，被人们抛着鲜花彩带欢送和迎接，他需要的一直以来仅仅是战友的承认而已——只要守望先锋明白暗影守望的价值，他们就能一辈子甘之如饴的在阴影中充当刽子手。

愤怒如同火焰，在莱耶斯的血管中川流不息，甚至点燃了他周围的空气。莱耶斯扫视着那些假面，点数着他们的人数，毁灭的念头在他脑中如闪电的巨树于浓云间岔开。

当莱耶斯终于再度开口时，他感到自己齿列间都嚼着火花。

“你们休想动莫里森！”莱耶斯的咆哮在议会厅中轰鸣，“我们绝不会相互背叛！”

假面们似乎愣了一瞬间，被高台上愤怒的战士所震撼。

然后那一瞬间过去了，他们发出嗤笑。

“这并不是一项提案，而是决议。我们没有在征求你的意见，‘指挥官’。”

在合成的电子音掩盖下，完全统一的笑声形成了令人毛骨悚然的回响。

 

深夜，雅典娜吐出了新的名字。

“杰哈预案”被紧急启动，整个守望先锋总部进入最高警戒状态。同刻，暗影守望们的宿舍却被悄然锁死隔离。

温斯顿沉重地看着屏幕上闪烁的新名字。

**加布里埃尔·莱耶斯**

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

在这里，各个阶层平起平坐，

同是营中难友，大家皆为兄弟，

人人都被打上叛徒的印记……

——《凭着记忆》

 

杰西·麦克雷又成了那个第一个拉响警报的人。

暗影守望的任务不分昼夜，总有人会在深夜醒着，留在基地里担任远程支援的“闲职”。毕竟有了雅典娜，在舒适的皮椅中半躺着围观环绕着自己的一排排光子帷幕，和行动队员们偶尔闲聊活跃一下气氛，让他们知道总部这儿随时有人看护着他们的屁股。这值班虽然在深夜，但几乎就像某种休假。

轮到麦克雷时，事情就急转直下。

他觉得自己的人生就总是充满这样该死的急转直下。无论是死局帮，还是守望先锋，他每次以为自己找到了一条合适的人生大道，走到一半却会发现他的同伴们正手拉手直坠悬崖。

“雅迪娜？回答我，外面的伙计怎么样了！他们还活着吗？”

通讯突然强制切断，所有光子帷幕上原本流畅的通讯流都粗暴的变成了报错框。麦克雷从那张倾斜的皮椅上鲤鱼打挺般弹起来，手指在几个键入屏上猛敲。没有反应。

他吞咽了一口唾沫，忽然间冷静了一些。那些外面的弟兄八成不是突然遇难，更像是他坐在总部的监控室里却被雅迪娜所屏蔽。

长久的训练和他波澜壮阔的人生经历起效了，最初的慌乱迅速地退潮，恐惧却取而代之，随着推论的拼图被迅速完成而愈加冰冷。

——什么情况他才会坐在总部里，突然被雅典娜所屏蔽？

他不打算坐以待毙。思维的齿轮在麦克雷脑子里高速咬合运转，几乎要溅出火星。

他对这种紧急情况可太有经验了，终身难忘啊。那些突然失去联络，依旧在半个地球外出任务的成员很可能才是最幸运的那几个……就像当年66号公路上发生的事情一样。一切又在重演。

但这回，谁也别再想抓住他了。

麦克雷抛弃了那个皮椅周围所有的高科技玩意，那些通通都是雅典娜的触须与手足而已。他从裤兜里抓起一个不起眼的对讲机，把基地里应该正熟睡着的暗影守望成员们全都炸醒，不管如果这是一次误报他会不会被揍得三个月出不了任务。

这是莱耶斯教给他们的一招，暗影守望内部一个小小的“预案”。短波通讯，这年头大家都早就忘了这玩意了，但它永远靠谱，即便丧尸来袭，外星人降临，核爆末日，只要在一百米之内，暗影守望的成员们都能用这朴实的黑砖块相互联系上。

老练的战士们嘴上骂骂咧咧地快速清醒了过来。他们急吼吼地套上装备，翻出平时私藏的贴身武器，甚至拽出了应急背包，一副真的马上要出门迎接丧尸末日的架势——却突然发现，他们甚至打不开宿舍房门。

“哦见鬼，牛仔小子！外头什么情况！”

“雅典娜把我们都锁起来了？”

“目前确认十号到十五号宿舍全部门窗锁死。灯都不亮了，我们被断电了。”

“我们应该立刻强行突破吗？还是说这只是一次故障？”

“动动你的脑子，如果只是故障，牛仔小子敢把我们都喊起来？”

“所以到底发生了什么，杰西？”

麦克雷舔舔嘴唇。他是目前掌握情报最多的人了，但这推测依然很大胆。

“杰哈预案。”

谁也不知道杰哈预案的全貌。这是雅典娜做出的一个妥协方案，她依旧不肯放松对测罪系统的独断专权，但提出了一套新的系统预防艾米莉或杰哈的例子再次出现。没有人被告知过杰哈预案的全貌，因为他们同时都是预案中的被害者，加害者，以及保护者，身份随时可能对调。他们只知道如果守望先锋和亲近关系者中的某个人名字被吐出，与之关系较近的人——雅典娜的原话其实是“将协助预行犯的人”——这部分成员将会被立刻隔离，而由另一部分成员快速执行强制收容，一旦预案启动，该任务将插队进入最高优先级。

而现在，整个暗影守望都被隔离了。

通讯频道里短暂地又出现了一阵低低的咒骂。但是没有人反驳这个推测。

“所以我们现在是应该乖乖服从雅典娜的暂时性羁押，等着其中的某一个被拖出去冻上？”

“狗屁，暗影守望从不放弃彼此。我们的事我们自己解决，不需要雅典娜插手。”

“冷静，伙计们。莱耶斯不在的情况下我们几个自己决定？这可不明智。”

“所以头儿什么时候会出现？整个暗影守望都被隔离了，他不可能不知道。”

“说不定他正在和莫里森指挥官谈判。”

麦克雷坐在空调环境良好的监控室里，后背浸出了一身的汗。

“等等，我们……我们都算莱耶斯的‘亲近关系者’。”

这回通讯频道里甚至没有骂娘的声音了。他们陷入一片死寂。这是莱耶斯带出来的队伍，依然像旧时代的特种连一样，有着家族尊长般的上下关系。机密任务又赋予了他们共同的秘密，成员间的联系和对长官的依赖比起他过去那些队伍有过之而无不及。

守望先锋是他们可靠的盟友，而暗影守望则是彼此同罪的家人——这终究是有区别的。当他们不得不抉择其一时，选择显而易见。

每个人进入暗影守望的理由各不相同，现在都掉入了同一个困境。麦克雷惊悚的发现，接下来他们的决定将让他们再度“同罪”。

暴力的砰然声响贯穿了宿舍区，被强行撞开的金属气动门如同一片挤坏的塑料片，叮咣作响地倒在地上。

“如果是莱耶斯，你们还傻愣着干什么！”毁灭之拳的声音从走廊直接传来，“暗影守望照顾自己的人，解决自己的叛徒！让雅典娜见鬼去吧！”

麦克雷一个机灵跳了起来。他的心脏在恐惧和紧张中激烈搏动着，热血却冲刷着头脑。他所在的房间当然也被锁死了，于是麦克雷利落地翻上了监控室的通风管道，大义凛然地和弟兄们一同扎进了这场混乱当中。

走廊上的警铃大作，湿润的水雾笼罩下来。一个暗影守望队员故意触发了火灾警报。很明显作为预言家的雅典娜设下的预案还困不住一群可能是全球最可怕的特种兵们。

“都动起来，别让其他家伙在我们之前找到莱耶斯！”

一切都显得那么理所应当，以至于他们没有察觉到，这场“义举”对于守望先锋而言，就是不折不扣的叛乱。

而被雅典娜预言将“协助预行犯”的人，已经实践了这条预言。

 

“刚刚的火警是怎么回事？”

莫里森冲进了指挥室。异常拥挤的室内，六个守望先锋队员目瞪口呆地望着他们一头扎进来的指挥官。

“呃，莫里森，你来得不是时候，”托比昂举着锤子在空气中犹豫不决地比划，像是想要对准莫里森又犹犹豫豫，“该死，你怎么过来的？”

莫里森奇怪地看了一眼他们中资历最老的队员之一，虽然现在本来是他的休息时间，但一旦警报响起，作为指挥官的他难道不应该出现在此吗？他原本正在深夜空荡荡的公共休息区里等待着莱耶斯从一个临时任务里归来，却被作响的火灾警报惊起，从走廊开始呼叫了一路的雅典娜，但没有等到回应。

莫里森大步走到情报终端前自己熟悉的那个位置。金橙色的光子帷幕在他周围环绕闪烁，指挥平台一切信号正常。但即便莫里森动用了他的指挥官权限要求查阅任务，雅典娜依旧拒绝。

莱因哈特沉重地走上前，动作轻巧但不容置疑地把莫里森从情报终端前挡开了。他像座铠甲铸成的山脉，一言不发地隔离在其他人与莫里森之间，但面上的表情又是如此矛盾，如同冷酷的磐石上雕刻了一张悲悯的面孔。

莫里森意识到了自己在此不受欢迎—— _这绝对不正常_ 。他威胁地眯起眼睛，环视了一圈室内，要求一个解释。

“刚刚的警报是假火警，” 猎空紧张地说，“暗影守望们突破了……收容。雅典娜没能第一时间困住他们。”

“为什么雅典娜要困住他们？”

“杰哈预案启动了，”温斯顿一手搭在猎空肩上，不着声色地把她往后带了一步，自己走上前去，“我们中出现了一个预行犯。暗影守望全体被雅典娜判定为潜在协助者。”

“作为指挥官我对整个守望先锋里的所有人负责。即便你们打算从莱耶斯手底下揪出一个预行犯，敲门向他要人的也应该是我。”

莫里森停顿了一下，他的话被自己的思绪打断了。

“……除非，雅典娜要的就是莱耶斯本人。”

温斯顿沉默了，但他垂下的目光已经说明了一切。

莫里森深吸了一口气。所以这就是为什么他作为指挥官却在此不受欢迎，他本来也应该已经被隔离了。

莫里森觉得自己应该说些什么，就像每次有他不参与的任务，作为指挥官的莫里森也会对成员们做出动员。你们去吧，加油。尽快放倒目标，不要恋战。如果情况危险，及时呼叫更多支援，我会在总部看好你们的后背。

但他发现自己虽然依旧脊背挺直，双手却偷偷颤抖着，脑海里只有一团狂躁的意识横冲直撞。 _不，不能是他，救救他——_

莫里森并不知道自己咬牙切齿的表情已经失去了冷静。

大部分守望先锋的行动队员们都同情而戒备地望着他，等待着莫里森重新找回冷静。他没有一开始就和暗影守望们同样被隔离起来仅仅是个失误，因为莫里森一直待在公共休息区，那是一个完全的开放地带，而被错误触发的火警又一路解锁了他前往指挥室所有的通道，所以他才能闯进来——同时所有人都是一脸见了鬼的心虚表情。

但无论此刻他们看起来多抱歉，如果莫里森最终的状态是不顾一切的爆发，毫无疑问下个瞬间他就会被自己训练有素的部下们暂时羁押起来。

莫里森意识到了，他们都在等待着自己的答案。

到底是选择测罪系统，还是莱耶斯？

 

——他其实根本没有选择权。

忽然，莫里森发现自己仅仅是测罪系统的一个零部件而已。他和莱耶斯都是。“指挥官”并不意味着他们有任何额外优先级。

_“守望先锋从没有白名单。”_

身为零部件的他们根本无法停止这个庞大的系统，因为他们不过是其中之一。一个轴承、一个杠杆的力量并不能撼动整台轰鸣的审判机器。他们中的任何一个，都随时会被降级、替换。而总是被他们视作毫无行动能力、只能充当一个软塌塌的大脑的超级AI雅典娜，却是整个系统最坚实的轴枢，能取代他们中任何一个人的指挥权，带领剩余的零部件们继续毫无停顿地向着时间流的前方碾去。

这正是测罪系统的公正之处，也是它的可怕之处。

 

莫里森双手握拳，不再颤抖。

“我会在自己的宿舍关注你们的行动。”他一字一顿地说，观察着面前每一个队员的表情，“我可以放弃本次行动的指挥权，但我要求看到行动全程。把我加入你们的通讯频道。”

“雅典娜可能会认为……”

“不管她怎么认为，很明显在实战上我们的超级AI并不优秀。她只是很粗暴而已。”莫里森毫不客气地指出，“你们觉得自己能比莱耶斯和暗影守望更粗暴吗？”

“莫里森，我们会处理好这个。”莱因哈特一手按在他的肩膀上，“莱耶斯完全应该得到额外的审判程序。如果他的情况和艾米莉一样，我们可以‘治疗’他，而不是收容他。”

“我担心的是暗影守望，”莫里森依旧强硬地坚持自己的要求，“让我进入你们的行动频道。如果有必要，我可以做出远程的战术支援。”

“你确定要看着我们逮捕莱耶斯？”托比昂难过地喊到，“小子，别这样折磨自己了。我们会告诉莱耶斯你从不同意这次行动，是我们把你软禁起来了。”

“不，你们不需要替我撒谎。”莫里森坚定地说，“把他带回来之后，让我亲自去和他谈。”

“很抱歉，莫里森，你可能没有机会和莱耶斯再面对面谈一次了。杰哈就是被自己的妻子所杀，我们无论如何不能冒这个险。”温斯顿摇了摇头，“你是守望先锋的核心……我们不能失去你。”

莫里森咬了咬牙。他真的没想过连这种要求都会被拒绝，那么所谓的“额外审判”八成也是雅典娜主导了，该死。

“把我接入你们的通讯流。”他现在几乎是在低吼。莫里森从没这样对待过他的战士们，他能注意到那些老朋友努力忍住不瑟缩起来的冲动，但他必须如此，才能为自己……为莱耶斯攥住最后一点挣扎的希望，“只是远程支援而已，我很安全。你们是要去和整个暗影守望抢人，别告诉我你们信心十足到连个后备都不需要。”

他们当然都知道实际并非如此，这不只是莫里森的安全问题。雅典娜是预判他一定会选择帮助莱耶斯才要求隔离他，就像隔离其他暗影守望一样。但此刻那些老队员们却没有戳破莫里森。

“我会呆在我安全的宿舍里，但我想要看好你们。”莫里森强硬的话语转变为叹息，“……你们可能是我最后所剩的一切了。”

他们终究还是心软了。

 

莫里森和自己的诺言一样，主动回到了宿舍中，听任气动门在自己身后锁死。

他静静站了一会儿，然后还是忍不住把脸深埋进了双手之中。

在他终于放任自己垮下肩膀的那一刻，就像森林中最高的老树轰然倒下，尚未死去，却已匍匐在地。

在这个他与莱耶斯分享多年的房间中，莫里森不再是刚刚那个面对伴侣被锁定为预行犯，却依旧能强势要求介入的指挥官了。

作为守望先锋的“灵魂”，他就这么被他那无比公正的测罪系统软禁了。而作为暗影守望的指挥官——现在莱耶斯是优先级最高的在逃目标。

在温斯顿的申请下，雅典娜已对莫里森重新开放了一部分情报终端。他可以正常地连接进环网，或许主动联系莱耶斯也可以，没有人明令禁止过他，通讯录上一切信号正常——当然，雅典娜正等着他这么做呢，或许所有人都正等着他这么做。

在行动队出发之后，他可以在自己的宿舍内接入行动队员的通讯流中，监控现场情况。但他的指挥权并不被保证。说是后备支援，但莫里森的要求很可能只会变成“亲眼看着莱耶斯如何被捕”。

他还能做什么呢？

环网自动转播着来自守望先锋所有辖区的新闻，小音量的背景音吸引了莫里森的注意力。他扭头望向那个小小的光子帷幕彼端喋喋不休的阿特拉斯新闻快讯，主持人一如既往的面带微笑，正在说一则好消息。

守望先锋的辖区总是如此平静，以至于他们一直以来几乎只有好消息可说。而今天，一个真正意义上暗流汹涌的夜晚，人们依然毫无察觉，只关注智械战争胜利纪念日即将到来，努巴尼城区部分干道现已临时封闭，作为今年的花车巡游场地……

莫里森眨了眨眼，他们的纪念日就快到了。

他想起莱耶斯在前几天曾弄回来过一个纸袋子，塞在他的私人柜橱里，并且明确警告莫里森别去提前偷看——“对，别笑，那就是你的纪念日礼物，我已经准备好了，以防万一那天我正好需要出去执行任务。预行犯可从来不管公众节假日那一套。如果真那么见鬼的话，到了日子你可以自己拿出来拆开。”

很明显今年的纪念日他们已经不太可能在一起愉快的交换礼物了。

莫里森抹了一把自己的脸，走向立着银白色柜橱的那个角落。他得在真的开始进入莱耶斯的逮捕行动前找到点什么支撑住自己。

嵌在墙中的金属柜没有密码，只有指纹验证，当然需要的是莱耶斯的指纹——然而莫里森的指纹重复刷三次一样可以打开。第三次报错提示音后，锁扣果然嗒的一声弹开了。莫里森拿出那个他见过的纸袋子，捏起来里头填充着什么柔软的物体。

怀着一种哀伤的期待，他掏出了伴侣留给自己的礼物。

是一个玩具熊。

而且是每个超市的儿童区里都可以找到的那种深棕色玩具熊，穿着一套硬加上去、不太合身的衣物：廉价的小针织帽，鼓囊囊的布片拼成的战术背心，不合脚的小靴子……

和莫里森那个官方限量发行、闪闪发亮的守望先锋指挥官玩具熊不同，这是一个用各种别的玩偶身上扒下来的部件，以及一些普通市面上能弄到的小玩意所拼凑出来的莱耶斯玩具熊。

这倒也算限量发行，只此一个。这只棕熊的毛线帽上也有个小小的扣子，上头被利器划出了一行编号，No.0001，细节真是用心。

“……该死，加比……”

莫里森不知道自己听起来是咬牙切齿，还是已经失声痛哭。

 

莱耶斯依旧记得他关于玩具熊的那些话。莫里森说玩偶将成为梦境的守护者，而莱耶斯说他可不要被人拿在手里捏来捏去，暗影守望的指挥官绝不可能推出什么玩偶……

然后他自己做了一个，因为他的伴侣说他在梦中坠落。

 

莫里森是如此用力地捏着那个礼物，以至于超级士兵的力量真的将他手中的玩具熊撕扯出一道危险的裂痕。

莫里森倒抽了一口气赶紧松开手，紧接着却发现在棕熊的肚子上原本就有一个被缝合的裂口，此刻只是断开了原本的缝合线。

他伸出手指，小心翼翼地拨开那些棉花，抽出了藏在玩具熊内的一个小纸条，颤抖地在自己的掌心中展平。

 

纸条上落下了一滴水渍，然后是另一滴。

_“抓稳我的手。”_

深色的墨水字从边缘处晕染开来。

 

“指挥官，我们已经出发了。”行动队的通讯插了进来，在房间中响起。

没有回应。温斯顿等待了一会儿，才意识到莫里森此时已经没有权力去准和他们的每一个行动，于是继续说下去。

“即将前往莱耶斯最后被定位的地点。就在联合议会厅，ETA十五分钟。”

“了解，”这回莫里森回答了，他的声音听起来有些奇怪，但没有人追问，“留心暗影守望。”

他攥着那个深色的小熊，走向了房间里的情报终端。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章反复修改了超久，并不是全然的刀，希望大家能看出来……


	15. Chapter 15

 

麦克雷很少有后悔的时刻。

绝大多数时候，他的自尊都会帮他下意识的选择打落牙齿和血吞。所谓后悔，不过是在茫然的选择后，为自己所支付的代价而感到不值。在他头二十来年的人生中，麦克雷都可以洒脱的表示，他从没有什么是真的支付不起的，包括自己这条不老实的小命，他四肢健全活蹦乱跳的年轻身体，还有他那本该被雅典娜剥夺的自由，都不过是放在赌桌上的筹码。每一次任务，每一个抉择，形势都在不断洗牌，他却都选择加注。

直到他看到守望先锋和暗影守望的成员端着致命武器厮杀成一片时，麦克雷后悔了。

暗影守望成功在守望先锋之前截到了莱耶斯。但麦克雷发现，或许那并不是一个好主意。如果，如果他们当时能更冷静的处理这一切——没有如果。

他们一头扎进了深渊。

 

“你要杀死谁，莱耶斯？”

暗影守望的成员们“审问”着已成为预行犯的莱耶斯。他们期待一个答案，更像是期待一种解释，甚至是目标——暗影守望都不认为莱耶斯会毫无预兆的成为一个预行犯，一定有什么误会，或是什么阴谋。如果他说的太离谱，那么也很简单，杰哈的事情再度发生了，无论如何他们都能照顾好自己人，不需要雅典娜和她的收容区，他们也能把洗脑效果从他们的长官脑子里清除掉……

但他们没有预料到这个。

“我不知道。”

莱耶斯一字一顿，摊开双手，从他们万事总有预案的指挥官变成了一个茫然的逃犯。

“我不知道我会杀死谁。我甚至没有一个名字。”

暗影守望们陷入了沉默。

多么讽刺，“我甚至不知道我要杀谁”正是无数预行犯被锁入冰棺前的最后一句嚎泣——麦克雷此刻却连一个苦笑也扯不出来——现在他们都是预行犯了。

 

莱耶斯从没有认真解释过自己为什么在那天夜晚突然选择了不回应雅典娜的召唤，为什么主动避开了所有的摄像头和有自动身份扫描的公共交通系统，为什么只相信自己身上那个短波通讯器里报出的一个坐标才是真正“安全”的。

他说那是一种巨大的危机感——咆哮在动脉里的“警报”。他们猜过那可能是莫里森给自己伴侣的提示，但当暗影守望通过自己的后门偷偷接入守望先锋的通讯流时，却发现事实是莫里森依旧在总部里担任这场逮捕作战的“指挥”。

有那么一会儿，莱耶斯什么也没说。他沉默得可怕，却又有一种死刑犯听到了自己最终审判结果时的释然——这就是他的伴侣，他一直知道莫里森会怎么选择，就像莫里森也了解他不会束手就擒。

内战开始了。

那些始终困扰着莱耶斯的噩梦终于成为了现实，而他终于有一个机会直面梦魇。无论是被它吞噬，还是反噬对方，老兵在真正重回战场的那一刻，内心却是宁静的。莱耶斯迅速地带领这只叛变的特种部队转移阵地，准备潜逃出守望先锋的辖区，同时在每一场不可避免的交火中布下狡诈的诡计与后备计划。虚无缥缈的危机预感和政治把戏回归到了他最熟悉的方式去解决——战斗。而他们在战斗中无往不胜。

这也意味着他们在杀伤守望先锋的成员。

雅典娜继续一个接一个地吐出新的名字，来自暗影守望的名字。士兵们脱离了军令，便成为了战犯。一切都在顺理成章地 _滑落深渊_ 。守望先锋们沉默地、执着地继续他们的追捕任务。他们明知那些老战友的目标就是自己——正如他们的目标也是对方。

追捕升级为战争，一场接一场的冲突无法被掩盖，也没有谁去费心思帮他们掩盖了。高科技社会下无处不在的监控和瞬间能把一点点小道消息传遍全球的环网早就捕捉到了他们。暗影守望渐渐浮上水面。那些总是无所事事的播报着一个个“好消息”的新闻媒体终于捕捉到了他们原本为之而生的味道：危机、阴谋、潜在的公众之敌。

有人开始挖掘，便有人泄露资料。测罪系统和暗影守望的存在同时被公开。敌人，敌人，到处都是敌人，他们腹背受敌，同时被彼此所背叛。守望先锋和暗影守望都将被暴民绑上火刑架了，而他们还忙着彼此追猎。

民众要求将罪恶的暗影守望教给他们处置，交给法庭，交给正规军。乘着这股民意的风向，新的政府发言人马克·盖拉借机上台，他犀利而狡猾的通过种种发言割裂了国家政府甚至是联合国与守望先锋之间的联系，虽然当年正是同一批人把守望先锋一手推上巅峰。那就是莫里森选择的道路——不投靠一个派系，就意味着没有任何靠山。

沉寂已久的军阀们重新找到了抬头的机会，再一次，军装成为正义的象征，而守望先锋的旗帜终于衰落。军方准确地抓住了这个机会，死咬着守望先锋这头露出破绽的庞然大物。而莫里森也同样毫不松口，他继续在公众面前承受着无数的非议公开宣言，守望先锋将亲自处理暗影守望，这一切不需要任何外部势力的插手。

“他要亲自审判我们，”毁灭之拳看着那个在抗议的声浪中依旧言辞义正的蓝衣指挥官，“就像审判一群叛徒。”

“或许就像我们想亲自处理自己的人。”

“不一样。我们拿着枪冲出来，可没真的对准过莱耶斯。”

“而且当你要行刑，也不应该只是坐在远处，在安全的指挥中心里，像个没见过血的傻国王，下令让刽子手来追讨犯人。”

“那么，我们是叛徒吗？”

“难道我们不是吗？”麦克雷苦涩地接话，“作为执行者，我们选择了包庇，选择了抵抗。”

“等死可不是什么美德。”

“我们把事情变得无可挽回。”

“我们在自救！就像杰克·莫里森也他妈的正在拯救他的守望先锋，甚至在媒体面前说出那堆狗屎的承诺——”

“这根本就救不了任何人！我不想再这么干了——”

“醒醒，小子，你被你的正义感搞糊涂了。”毁灭之拳从他的位置上站起来，威胁地走到麦克雷跟前，“你想退出？你要成为暗影守望的叛徒吗？现在没人能独活。离开我们，你会死，说不定还会害死我们。”

矮了整整一截的牛仔毫不示弱地梗着脖子仰视着他。

“我自己决定自己的活路。”

——我不想再把枪对着错误的人选了。

 _我已经干得够多了_ ——麦克雷的心底咆哮着—— _为了我的狗屁自由和这条不值钱的烂命，我已经杀过伤过那么多人了，和我类似的人，比我更坏的人，还有比我更好的人。结果是这个世界变得比从前更糟而已。_

毁灭之拳眯起了眼睛。

“这么说，你确实是想退出。”

其他暗影守望从他们各自的角落里安静地望了过来，停下了手中原本正在干的事。他们一直竖着耳朵听着这场争执。这本来很常见，来自西部的小牛仔和他们这些从原本的军事体系里爬上来的老兵终究有所不同，或许是因为他来得时候还太小了，或许因为他是一个被系统额外开恩的预行犯，或许是因为他和守望先锋的队员相处时间更多，杰西·麦克雷总是他们中那个最“傻”的孩子，仗着自己是莱耶斯的徒弟和在战场上的好本事，处处和他的老前辈们起摩擦。

但他从来没说过“退出”，这是一个底线。暗影守望的团结不仅仅依靠情谊，也依靠恐惧维持。他们彼此间不但是家人，还是共犯。一同犯下过的罪孽将所有暗影守望们紧紧锁在了一起，一个人便足以出卖所有人，所以谁也不能“退出”。

有两个行动队员站了起来，他们的手依旧放松地垂在大腿两侧，但那往往也是藏枪的好位置。

麦克雷感觉自己正被一屋子明亮如炬的双眼沉默地注视着，他们只在等待一个信号，就会扑上来把自己撕碎，因为他刚刚已经暴露出了自己是黑鸦巢中的白子。

没有人再能全身而退。赌桌掀翻了，战士们手里攥着抢下来的几个筹码企图活着离开，离开就行——就连这也已经做不到了。

这不再是他所能支付的代价。麦克雷终于付不起了。

他的手也垂在大腿两侧，论拔枪速度，这一屋子人都不是麦克雷的对手，但这里远远不止六个人，而他不会再有机会掏出闪光弹。麦克雷有些绝望，即便他现在终于做出了发自内心的选择又怎样，这一屋子的乌鸦将撕碎他，吃掉他的尸体，抹去他在世上的最后一点痕迹。内战依旧继续，世界依然混乱，他曾经喜爱甚至崇敬的人们还是会拔枪指向对方，为了各自的理念而毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，击碎他二十多年来仅有的一点点荣耀。

“我最后问你一次，”莱耶斯的嗓音在他身后响起，仿佛是来自地狱守门人的拷问，“你是否要退出？”

麦克雷甚至没有察觉到他的逼近，其他人也一样，或多或少的错愕划过所有人的面庞，但对长官的天然尊敬让他们十分自然的把这个决断留给了莱耶斯负责。

“别急着回答，想清楚，”莱耶斯转过身，首先走出了房间，“我要跟你单独谈谈。”

麦克雷咬了咬牙，压低牛仔帽跟了上去，不管他是不是正行往自己的死地。

安全屋外的场地依旧有重重路障掩护，路径幽暗而隐蔽。没人能看得到他们。

“我不会问你太多废话，反正看上去你已经做出了选择。”

莱耶斯的声音平缓得像是邀请他出去散个步而已。而麦克雷已经浑身被自己的汗水所浸透。他说不出自己剧烈跳动的心脏是因为满腔的义怒，还是听到死亡正在敲门的恐惧。

“你看起来也是。”麦克雷紧张地瞪视着莱耶斯的背影，“你是在什么时候做出选择的？”

“选择？”

他的师父嗤笑了一声，转过身来。

“你这种肩膀上只担着自己一条人命的小鬼才谈得上‘选择’。”

麦克雷紧皱着眉头。他曾以为自己和莱耶斯很相似，虽然他们彼此都不想承认这点。但无论是对预行犯的恻隐之心，还是对测罪系统的质疑，都是莱耶斯在不知不觉中言传身教给他的影响。

在心底里，麦克雷还是愿意将莱耶斯视为师父的，你不可能真的按着牛仔的头去让他认一个他不承认的人为长官。麦克雷在莱耶斯身上嗅到过同类的气息，一个看上去那么类似于他的人，在战斗时蛮横、暴虐、毫不留情，却总是为了正义而战——这曾让他看到了一条模板般的道路。

但现在不是了，自从内战开始就再也不是了。他发现自己从来没能真的跟上过莱耶斯。

“我确实还不知道我将会杀死谁，我还没决定好，”莱耶斯毫无波澜地继续说到，似乎坦诚的并不是一件罪过，而仅仅是在宣告自己要打破一个茶杯，“但必将有人对此付出代价。没错，我会把他或是她杀死，雅典娜的预言从不出错。”

麦克雷愣在了原地。

莱耶斯从没向他们承认过他真的有了杀人冲动——他从没有说过雅典娜的审判其实是对的。

是啊，他怎么能说呢？向那些为了他而奋不顾身的扑进深渊的忠实部下们说，抱歉，你们本应逮捕我，这场内战完全是因为你们干了傻事——不，他早就没有那个选项了。

所以当整个暗影守望的都如同愤怒的古龙般胸中燃烧着熊熊怒火，企图要为他们的长官平反甚至复仇，莱耶斯只是冷漠地下令，我们走，离开守望先锋的辖区。

莱耶斯褪下自己的黑手套，递到了麦克雷面前，示意他叼在嘴里，另一手已经掏出了地狱火霰弹枪，而麦克雷刚刚还在愣神。

“咬着这个。”

莱耶斯冷漠地凑近，举着他那把威力巨大的定制枪。

“如果你要处决我，我也不会喊得像个懦夫。”麦克雷挺着胸膛抗议，像一个即将慷慨就义的烈士，和他面前依旧冰冷如同冰川的莱耶斯形成了鲜明的对比。

“你会的。”

莱耶斯在麦克雷能闭上嘴前就精准地一把将手套塞进了他嘴里，同时地狱火的枪口顶在了他徒弟的左手臂上。

“因为这会很疼。”

轰鸣炸响，霰弹枪把麦克雷的小臂连同深埋其中的毒腺芯片一同撕碎成了一滩模糊的血肉渣滓。

麦克雷差点儿把嘴里的硬革手套直接咬穿，瞬间便歪斜着倒了下去。他确实没能喊出什么像样的声音，只是像虾米一样蜷缩在自己流出的血泊中瑟瑟发抖。

莱耶斯掏出早就准备好的一捆绷带和止血凝胶，包扎起那乱七八糟的创口。整个过程麦克雷都疼得意识模糊，甚至来不及体味失去肢体的恐惧——将来他还会有很多时间沉浸在幻肢痛带来的可怕空虚之中。

“我批准你离队，杰西·麦克雷。”

莱耶斯站直起身，把他大汗淋漓、摇摇晃晃的徒弟也从血泊中强硬地揪起来，推向了一个相反的方向。

“现在，滚。”

 

莱耶斯回到安全屋时，所有的暗影守望都已经站了起来，十分紧张地望向他们的长官。

“我们听到了枪响。”

一个队员说。

“嗯，”莱耶斯尽量轻描淡写地回答，眉宇间却藏不住沉重的疲惫感，“很不幸。”

他找了块布，低头开始擦拭地狱火被鲜血溅染成红色的枪口。

“因为麦克雷还是退出了。”

他们没有再追问下去。

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

那里是世界的尽头，什么都没有，只有光，会让人眼瞎掉的光，还有上帝的脸，他张着嘴，把到那里的人都吞下去。

——《黑暗塔》

 

莱耶斯并不是在手术台上成为死神。

如果让莱耶斯自己来界定，他会说，死神自光芒中诞生。

 

那时莱耶斯还以为最糟糕的部分马上就要结束了。虽然他和莫里森之间还欠一场长谈——不，最起码得来个“一次解决”。但首先，他要从守望先锋的追捕下保住他的人，而莱耶斯几乎已经快成功了。

尽管暗影守望始终和守望先锋一路交战，他们还是成功潜逃到了守望先锋合法辖区与他国国境线的交界处。温斯顿的现场指挥经验不足，而雅典娜更是帮不上忙，他们只能依靠遥远的莫里森在指挥中心里发令，那当然不可能和暗影守望抗衡。于是在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，暗影守望终于逼近了胜利的终点。

他们在辖区边缘的最后一个隧道中躲藏着，并不是在避雨，而是在等待接应。毁灭之拳提前带着两个人潜出去了，给他们在国境线的另一头联络到了外援，现在暗影守望们只需要等待一个自由的信号。

在成千上亿的雨滴哗哗坠地的声响中，一些成员开始讨论起他们之后要去哪儿。有人开玩笑说他们该成立一个世界上收费最高的佣兵公司，也有人说在向守望先锋这群狼心狗肺的家伙们复仇之前绝不逃跑，就等这场雨结束，他们和外部汇合，看着吧，暗影守望要来个绝地反击。

莱耶斯没有参与那些飘忽的未来计划与熟练的相互挤兑。他倚靠在隧道的最外围，目光穿越厚重的雨幕凝视着闪电烧过云层，回忆起了一场遥远的风暴，以及那些在横扫的风雨中疯狂摇摆如同波浪的麦秆。

印第安纳的风暴同样破坏力惊人，但那时他和莫里森是那么安全又惬意。他们不需要狼狈的裹紧外套抵御狂风，而是在坚实的屋檐下相互磨蹭着褪去一层层衣物的遮掩。狂风与闪电皆隔绝在一堵玻璃之外，他们被宁静安全的屋宇所拱卫着。冰冷的雨滴不会像现在一样寻找各种机会钻进他兜帽的缝隙中，噢，当时他们同样浑身湿透，却不是因为雨水，而是因为苹果酒和彼此带来的热度。

“……我们没必要执着于辖区，战乱地带更有佣兵市场……”

他们的客厅没有开一盏灯，黑暗中所有的感官却成倍放大。闪电在刹那间照亮他们交叠的躯体，他像是攀附在白色雕像上的阴影般贴合着自己的伴侣，低伏在莫里森后仰的脖颈上啜饮他的动脉，直到榨出所有好听的声音来。

“……你想得也太美了，不如先思考一下谁敢雇用暗影守望。我们现在名气可是头一次要超越守望先锋了……”

室外的麦浪起伏着，在透亮的雨涡中疯狂舞动，和他们的心跳一样激烈。从那山脉般隆起的肩背开始，莫里森也狂热地摸索着他的身躯，用虔诚的双手抚慰莱耶斯身上新的旧的疤痕，然后是用他的舌头。

“……守望先锋和她那套测罪系统也快到头了。等着瞧，说不定暗影守望才是撑得更久的，没人能拆散我们……”

莱耶斯着迷地感受着与自己紧紧相连的另一具血肉由温热变得滚烫，看着那对蓝眼睛躲在颤抖的睫毛后蓄起愉悦的泪水。他只要抽身一瞬，莫里森就会紧紧地缠绕上来，用相扣的十指和有力的大腿挽留住他，不愿结束这合而为一的时刻。

“……小心到时候解散的守望先锋来抢我们的佣兵生意。他们没我们专业，但万一压低行价呢？老想着做善事会破坏市场……”

雷霆的轰鸣模糊地在高空炸开，却丝毫无法撼动风暴中央的小屋。莫里森一直喊到嗓子沙哑，却还要把那颗毛茸茸的金黄色脑袋蹭到他耳边轻笑，不知餮足的鼓励他继续，不要停下，永远不要停下……

“……噢，别再提他们了，希望新世界没有守望先锋……”

那晚莱耶斯曾以为自己获得了整个世界，因为他已经得到了莫里森。

十多年前的雨夜，在莱耶斯的脑海中依旧恍如昨日。

即便他和莫里森的部队已经真枪实弹地相互拉锯了那么长时间，莱耶斯疲惫的神经中还是执着地存留有一个荒唐的、恍惚的念头：那就是自己和莫里森的关系仍能回到那一夜。只要在一切过去之后，他愿意转过身去，便会看到他的伴侣还在风暴中那个安全的小屋里等待着他，用盛满了爱的海蓝色眼睛淹没他，用紧扣的双手留住他，一如既往。

 

莱耶斯的警惕性降低了，他们所有人都是。在长时间的神经绷紧和连续行动后，积累下来的疲惫终于追上、抓住了他们。救赎近在眼前，只需耐心等待，而这又是在暗影守望所最熟悉的阴影中，似乎雨幕与隧道已经安全的隔绝了他们与全世界。

黑夜曾无数次的帮助过暗影守望，他们没想过也会有被其背叛的一日。

讨论依旧在继续。有人提议暗影守望应该试着和那些“他们还没来得及的罪过的”黑道势力合作，首先要活下去才有自由或是复仇可言。这个提案被一阵奚落所否定，绝大多数黑道组织对暗影守望的仇恨很可能更超过守望先锋——而似乎每一个暗影守望当时都还以为，他们将作为一个整体继续行动。

“你们爱去哪儿就去哪儿，”莱耶斯终于从自己的思绪中回过神来，不留情面地打断了他们的讨论，“只要别找死。”

他的队员陷入了一小会儿难受的沉默中，其中依旧流动着隐秘的不甘与怨恨。这些人曾经都是那么出色的特工，他们不能忍受就这么战败。

“我们又没做错什么，”一个队员低声抱怨着，他知道在莱耶斯用这种不那么正式的语气和他们说话时，抱怨还是被允许的，“为什么就得离乡万里的逃跑。”

“你可以说那些预行犯也还没来得及做错什么。”

“我现在就是这么想的。测罪系统还没有崩溃，我们就这样甩手走人，那些曾经被我们塞进冰棺里的人怎么办？”

“我们已经不可能再去逮捕，或是企图为任何预行犯平反了，”莱耶斯的话语如同粘稠的黑墨般沉重，“我们只是其中一员。”

他们真的有那么伟大吗？伟大到足以宣称自己是被自己所守护的世界所背叛？不，过去的一切不过是握着刀柄的一方裁决刀尖对准的那一方，仅此而已。暗影守望永远不会成为那种可敬的、令人愿意为之平反的受害者形象，他们心知肚明。现在他们的黑色任务昭告天下，也不过是徒增罪名。

“从这个隧道出去，你们就自由了。”

为了更大的正义，预行犯不过是可以被牺牲的小恶。如今轮到他们成为小恶，被这套“公正”无比的预言系统所碾碎。

“再也不需要有什么暗影守望。”

守望先锋没有那么多的人手和时间去追逐他们中的每一个，他们肯定又会按照雅典娜的名单来排序任务优先级。毫无疑问，在抓到莱耶斯前，其他人几乎都是安全的。失去了暗影守望这个大目标，这场内战将从两个队伍的冲突回落到一场小格局的猫抓老鼠中，而莱耶斯的本事足以照顾好他自己。

亮紫色的雷电在豪雨中闪过，如同一株瞬间伸展开的雷桀树，在轰鸣炸响的瞬间将午夜照亮如白昼。

“你们的最后一个命令，就是活下去。”

莱耶斯向那些身经百战的老兵们训话，就像在训斥一群列兵，教给他们来到军营的第一个规矩，好让他们永远印象深刻，乖乖的照做一辈子。

“解散！”

 

莱耶斯以为这就结束了，他已经做出了割舍，他解散了暗影守望，他最优秀的、或许也是最后的一个连队。

然而战争从来不按牌理出牌，战争女神也是。

大雨和雷暴掩盖了无人机飞掠而过的动静。在他们踏出守望先锋辖区的时刻，迎接战士们的不是被放逐后的自由，而是来自地狱的火焰。

让人瞎了眼的光流从他们头顶倾泻而下。

等离子炸弹在隧道正上方炸开。磁泡破裂，疯狂的带电原子在脉冲束的引导下一涌而出，裹挟着能将钢筋和人骨一同溶成玻璃的可怕热量吞噬了一切。

高热使离得最近的人直接沸腾爆炸，他们的身体就像涨了气的金鱼翻着肚皮在水中破开，肠子和内脏喷溅出十几米远。而在打击外围的人也逃不出去，他们的表皮溶解剥离，与衣物的残片黏连一体，暴露在灼热空气中的肌肉与血管继续自我焚烧，直到骨髓熟透。

这些人曾经都是最优秀的特工，身经百战的老兵，最顶尖的行动队员，而在这光明的洪流面前却都是血肉之躯。除了本能地发出刺耳的尖啸外，他们毫无还手之力。

莱耶斯曾在大火过后的玻璃废墟中发现过一个浑身焦黑流脓的黑爪，等离子弹下根本没有什么“幸存”可言。

他想要大喊那些在他眼前蒸腾汽化的队员们的名字，张口却发现只有惨叫从他同样沸腾膨胀得即将撑开肋笼的躯体中不受控制地溢出，加入进这场凄厉的和声。

又一道闪电在轰鸣中划过半空，它竟不再比地上的能量洪流更耀眼。蓝白色的致命光辉流淌着切割开整个隧道，在人间溶蚀出一小块地狱。

失去了顶层的遮盖，暴雨也加入进来，撞击在这摊沸腾的水泥、钢筋与人体混合物上。庞大的白色蜷云嘶嘶作响着蒸腾上升，在半空扩散，模糊了所有卫星的视线。等离子流爆发带来的磁滞直接熄灭了这个区域所有的电子设备，连温度感应的空间受动雷达也在这磅礴的热量爆发和上千拉德的辐射中停摆了。

光芒吞没了他们。

而雷雨仍未停歇。

加布里埃尔·莱耶斯已与暗影守望一同死去。在那滚热的玻璃地狱中，活下来的只有死神。

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

莫里森很久没有睡过一个好觉了。

强化士兵一天只需要睡五个小时，但现在他连五小时也没有。

他被困在总部里——由于需要指挥官亲自处理的事务太多，莫里森的活动范围终于不仅仅是宿舍房间而已了——焦头烂额地同时应付着暗影守望的、内部情报泄露、各种媒体的围追堵截、以及声势浩大的民间抗议。原本站在守望先锋背后的各种国际性机构在第一波情报曝光时便充满默契地一同甩手走人，他们没有像政府似的换个发言人上来倒打一耙已算是留有底线。莫里森摘掉了以往上广告专用的明亮笑容，露出其下那个钢枪般的战士，严肃、致命、身经百战，毫不退缩地捍卫着自己的队伍，就像过去从智械大军手中捍卫一座城池——但他知道自己肯定还不是最疲惫的一个。

守望先锋的老成员们正没日没夜地追踪着他们的同僚，甚至不敢倒班，既是害怕那些新成员应付不来，也怕他们下手不知轻重。

“我们没能在暗影守望之前抢下莱耶斯，起码要在一切彻底失控前抢下暗影守望。”

_然后呢？_

莫里森不确定。未来突然变成了一片雾霭。在内心某个荒唐的角落里，他仍旧相信即便隔着一道安全玻璃和传声筒，最后他还是能和莱耶斯好好地谈上一宿。不管是有什么见鬼的洗脑还是该死的阴谋，他一定会把莱耶斯拉回自己这一边。

_然后呢？_

然后他们会一起找出内鬼，找出雅典娜的逻辑漏洞，再去修正让这一切滑落深渊的那块错误齿轮。等所有事情尘埃落定，他们二人的人身限制都会被解除，那时他们可很有必要来个“一次解决”。

_然后呢？_

然后……一切还会好起来吗？

他的加比是否还会像从前一样永远为他保留无限的耐心与温柔？他是否还愿意在太阳落山时为莫里森弹起吉他，就像在洛杉矶的那个露台上一样？他们是否还能回到那个在玻璃塔群的光芒反射下无尽延伸的黄昏之中，带着默契的微笑一同迎接夜晚？

“指挥官，我们已经失去暗影守望的行踪超过12个小时了。以他们之前的行进速度推测，很可能已经离开了守望先锋的辖区范围。”

“后备计划？”

“暗影守望的推测行进路线已向联合部队传递过，但合作逮捕的交涉失败。推测正规军将不会配合守望先锋行动。”

“找到他们，雅典娜，”莫里森疲惫地在成片浮动的光子帷幕前闭上了眼睛，“你知道我们必须找到他们。如果他们真的跑出去了，我们就和邻国再谈判。如果他们跑到了无政府地区，我们就和当地势力合作介入。就算他们跑到了南极，我们也会和海豹一起继续追逐，直到他们被带回家。”

“指挥官，在南极大陆成功捕获暗影守望成员的概率只有——”

莫里森叹了口气，雅典娜从来就不知道该在什么时候停下。

“我只是有点激动了，那不是个具体方案。现在我们还是从——”

惊雷从基地上方横掠而过，洞穿夜空，莫里森忽然僵住了。

他仿佛被闪电所贯穿，浑身的血液都在那一刻蒸发出窍。莫里森缓缓跪倒在了指挥台前，右手紧紧攥着自己的左手腕，颤抖地按住那个名字。

“莫里森指挥官，你的脉搏和血压现在非常危险，建议立刻传唤医疗组——”

“雅典娜！”莫里森嘶哑的从牙缝中挤出一个凶狠的命令，“告诉我莱耶斯发生了什么，立刻！”

“重新检索，”雅典娜的语调依旧毫无波澜，“检索失败。未能掌握加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的目前状态。”

“温斯顿，”莫里森打开了行动队的通讯频道，“前线出什么事了？我、我感觉到——”

感觉到了死亡。

“不清楚，我们正在辖区边缘进行交涉，现在还没能越境。”温斯顿焦虑的声音断断续续地传回总部，信号被严重干扰，“离我们不到五公里的地方发生了空袭，那是雅典娜之前预测的暗影守望逃逸区域之一……我现在就把坐标传给回总部。是等离子弹，老天，整片区域的电子器械都在瞬间瘫痪了，雅典娜肯定看不到那个地方发生了什么。”

等离子弹。

“不，不，不……”莫里森的声音和灵魂一同枯萎了下去，他紧紧攥着自己的左手腕，“不能是他……”

“莫里森？你还好吗？”

_抓稳我的手——_

“我需要独处一会儿。”

莫里森抛下所有人冲出了指挥室，头也不回的把自己关进了基地下方的特殊刑讯室中。

 

莫里森从他和莱耶斯的联结里感到了铺天盖地的灼热与死亡。

那一瞬间他几乎以为自己也和伴侣一同死去。

在令人窒息的折磨过去之后，他却又感觉到了一丝仅存的……生机。

莱耶斯还没死。或许马上就要死了，或许他伤得和死亡已经没有区别了，但是现在却还存有一个机会。

有人要杀了莱耶斯，或许是抹杀整个暗影守望。无论那是守望先锋的内鬼，还是其他来自暗处的敌人，毫无疑问他们已经领先了守望先锋一步。如果他们知道莱耶斯没死，一定还会有后手确保他死透。

这会是最后的一个机会。莫里森不能再让莱耶斯去冒险了。

该轮到他了。

特殊刑讯室是整个总部基地里唯一屏蔽一切监控和记录设备的地方。这里发生的事情雅典娜全部会不加识别的自动清除，她同样没有阅览权限。一些不人道的刑讯曾发生在这个房间里，还有些特殊的证人也会被保护在此。在这个房间中，无论他们做过什么、说过什么，都永远不会在雅典娜的监控里留下任何痕迹。

此刻莫里森必须铤而走险，抓住机会。如果事情败露，他恐怕立刻会失去所有自由，而莱耶斯也将彻底完蛋。

他拨通了齐格勒的紧急联络方式。

“我需要你的帮助，立刻。”

他声线不稳地通过耳机向医生急切的说着。这些日子来齐格勒当然也通过环网直接知道了暗影守望和守望先锋的内战，而她对莫里森和莱耶斯之间的关系也再清楚不过。

“莱耶斯出事了。”

他报出了温斯顿所说的坐标，同时从架子上找到了那个刑讯用的烙铁。

 “是等离子弹。我 _能感觉到_ 这一切。 _雅典娜瞎了，只有你能帮忙了_ 。”

时间只过去了两分钟不到。

莫里森看着自己手腕上的那个名字。灵魂伴侣，那并不是注定他们幸福美满的符号，而是宣告命运的强音。

所谓命运，就是身不由己。

“我马上出发。”

从头到尾，齐格勒只留下了一句话便利落地挂断通讯。但莫里森知道她已经明白了。

烙铁被通上电，温度飞速上升。或许温斯顿已经开始叫留守基地的人来找他了，没有时间继续犹豫。

“原谅我，加比。”

莫里森低声忏悔着，但他伸向烙铁的手腕却没有一丝颤抖。

_抓稳我的手——_

“我必须得放手了。”

大颗大颗的眼泪不受控制地从那对蓝眼睛里涌出，莫里森的表情却并不悲伤，而是充满决意，像个正走向生死之地的角斗士。

“只有这样你才可能活下去。”

他把左手腕按上了滚烫的烙铁。

在那个名字和他的皮肉一同焦黑翻卷的几秒钟内，莫里森痛苦地闭上眼睛，颤抖着倒抽了一口气。联结被单方面的切断了，从此刻开始，他不再能感知到莱耶斯是生是死。

莫里森的灵魂从融合中抽离，独自一人回到这个褪色的世界中，像是他前半辈子的人生也随之支离破碎。

他猛地把自己的手抽了回来，注视着那块烧焦的疤痕。那疼痛远远比不上他先前从联结中体会到的濒死滋味。但他就这样永远的被挖空了一块，是他自己干的。理智提醒莫里森这么做完全值得的，这是代价，是战术，是唯一的机会，但他的心却在咆哮哭泣着 ** _不不不你做了什么你竟然放开了手——_**

莫里森快速地重新藏好烙铁，任由空洞的眼泪从他脸上滑落进衣领。要表现出失魂落魄的模样实在太简单了，他只要顺其自然就好。

当莫里森走出特殊刑讯室时，不意外的看到走廊已经被一大群新兵和医疗班完全挤住了。在看到莫里森的瞬间，他们的表情由担忧变为惶恐，然后是深深的难过，仿佛对指挥官的悲痛感同身受。

莫里森眼神空洞，面无血色，却依旧抬头挺胸，任由泪水滚落而毫无察觉，如同一尊高大冰冷的雕塑。对于那些后辈来说，眼前的这一幕就是圣像泣血。

“温斯顿，”莫里森沙哑地开口，“终止任务。他们全死了。”

“我们还没确认……说不定会有幸存者……”温斯顿用他自己都不相信的语气争辩着，“等辐射稍微降低一点我们就会进去，管他正规军批不批准。就算是尸体我们也会一具具数清楚——”

“等离子弹不会留下多少尸体给我们，”莫里森打断了他，“我知道加比已经死了。我知道。我们的联结断开了。”

通讯频道里弥漫着死一样的压抑。

“他的名字已经彻底消失了。”

莫里森在逼着温斯顿给所有暗影守望标上死亡状态。眼下雅典娜是瞎的，他们确实也不可能点数清楚死尸的人数。而灵魂伴侣如果死亡，其状态会忠实地体现在另一方手腕的名字上，这是人尽皆知的规律。

他向医疗班递出了自己的手臂，一个医师扫描了他手腕上那个可怖的疤痕。雅典娜的声音插入他们的通讯流中。

“已确认，”女神无情的宣判到，“预行犯加布里埃尔·莱耶斯和其他暗影守望的生存概率无限接近于零。收容行动失败。”

莫里森垂下目光。

“孩子，你还在吗？”托比昂的声音从耳机里传了过来，“很抱歉没能把你的加比带回来。我们真的很抱歉。”

莫里森木讷地回应着他明白。

“我还是不够快，”莉娜的声音破碎而细小，“要是我更快一步找到他们就好了。”

这不是你的错。我们都慢了一步。

“指挥官，请让我为你处理伤口——”医疗兵的话没有说完，莫里森却已经抽走了自己的手臂，摇了摇头。

不，起码让我保留这个伤疤吧，这是我最后剩下的了。

“我们会为死者祈祷，”莱因哈特听起来沮丧不已，他们从没听过雄狮哭泣的声音，但这就是了，“我们……只能这么做了。”

“是的，我也会为他的灵魂祈祷……”

莫里森轻声回答。

——祈祷莱耶斯尽快被齐格勒找到。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

我必对你们痛加报复；

在这世上——我做得出——

怎么做，我还没想好，可必将施行，

让真正的恐惧降临大地。

你以为我会哭泣？

不，我将不流一滴眼泪。

——《李尔王》

 

当黑色的烟雾重聚为人形，莱耶斯知道自己已从地狱中升起。

那里有他死去的所有士兵们，从铁鸦到暗影守望，白骨的士兵们自光明的烈焰中重生，依旧忠诚的围绕着他，等待着复仇的指令。他们的骨架上垂坠着各自的武装，如同那原本就是他们身上的一部分。

而在所有的骸骨之间，还有一个血肉丰满的形象，那一个特别的士兵……是莫里森，他完成了祈祷，嘴唇最后一次触碰在他右腕的名字上，然后便放下了莱耶斯的手，闭上双眼。

_“谅……我……加比……”_

死神低头看了看自己的右手腕，那里的皮肤一片死白，却依旧刻着莫里森的姓名缩写，似乎还留有一点来自梦境的虚幻余温。

但有什么已经永久地改变了。怪异的单向链接没有温度、没有感情、没有回馈，他顶多只能知道对方还活着。

风暴中的小屋飞速褪去，变得无尽遥远，只余下狂躁的闪电与豪雨无情地撕裂世界。莱耶斯再也看不到那双好看的蓝眼睛了。

_“……必须……放手……”_

世界在风暴中分崩离析。平衡被打破，他的灵魂在混沌中徘徊，疾驰向空洞。可怕的孤寂感淹没了他，心灵从坚实的土地落入虚无。

莱耶斯在失重中翻滚，徒劳的想要抓住任何可以锚定灵魂的片段：那可能只是一份面包太薄又塞了太多夹馅、酱汁不匀的三明治，莫里森第一次做早餐的伟大尝试；亦可能是连续数日的作战后来自伴侣的一个突然拥抱，毛茸茸的金黄色脑袋嘟囔着想要睡觉一类的蠢话贪婪地拱在他的肩膀上不肯抬起；还可能是在他们从牺牲战友家并肩返回营地的路上，莫里森会碰碰他的手臂说，加比，你还好吗？你还撑得住吗？

他在空虚断裂的缔结中摸索着，想要再次抓住莫里森的手。

_“……只……这样……才……”_

那双手却猛然甩开，将莱耶斯推回了生者的世界。

_“……活下去。”_

伴侣的背叛让他孤独的灵魂永久的驻留在了虚无的缔结之中，干渴，饥饿，再也无法满足，再也无法完整。

“我花了那么长时间……从地狱爬回来了……”

死神取出地狱火，就如同上帝从亚当体内取出一根肋骨，点化为他的伴侣，那么轻易、神奇、浑然天成。没错，武装本就是他们这些战士的一部分，跟随在他们的灵魂里。

“我来找你了……”

必将有人为这一切付出代价。

所有的底线已经消失，现在他要做的只是将自己的地狱带向这个世界，让末日降临在守望先锋的头顶。

暗影守望不会独自上路。

在死神新能力的掩护下，炸弹的安置变得如此简单——他们的装备部已经为自己准备好了断头台。死神花了更多时间去准备的却是如何悄悄地切断这个基地和雅典娜的连线，然后锁起每一个人，噢，就像杰哈预案时他的队员们所遭遇的那样，只不过这一次，任何警报都无法放他们出来了。

“雅典娜，总部有入侵者！我们被锁起来了！该死，他启动了——”

死神将自己撕碎，抛下那些惊恐的、行将死去的人们，向上，向上。

那可怜的单向链接提示着他，莫里森还活着。灵魂伴侣之间本就容不得一丝背叛。手腕上的名字已经成为了他追猎的道标，打在他的猎物身上，穿越了所有的阻隔提醒着莱耶斯，动手，动手……现在！立刻！马上！

警报开始在总部的大楼里尖啸，散播着恐慌。更多甜美的灵魂坠入疯狂。他们绝望的挣扎只让死神发笑，他的笑声在胸中的空洞内回荡着一遍遍放大。

“快跑！倒数启动了——”

“我们出不去！让雅典娜打开安全闸门——”

“B-3层紧急通讯，确认地下出口已被封锁！”

雅典娜说对了，莱耶斯将大开杀戒。

他终于找到自己要杀的人了——没错，现在莱耶斯根本不在乎自己即将杀死的这些人叫什么名字，他们是否曾经也协助过自己的部队。雅典娜的触须。正义的走狗。该死的家伙们。那就是他们的名字。总得有人付出代价，这仅只是第一批献祭。

“莫里森指挥官，你还好吗？我们和雅典娜的连线全面切断了。”

“我也在自己的办公室出不去了，”莫里森果断地从抽屉中掏出了手枪，“各楼层组织自救，别在原地等雅典娜的疏散指示了。她可能已经被完全隔离。”

“怎么可能！能攻克雅典娜的病毒从未出现过——”

“一旦雅典娜判断自己‘有可能’感染病毒，就会启动自我断线。如果入侵者只是想隔离我们，雅典娜并不需要被真正攻克。”

在这次事故之后他们肯定又得给雅典娜做个校准。不过，守望先锋里只有极少数人有权限知道这条规则，曾知道如何锁死和打开所有安全门的密令的人也屈指可数，也许这意味着他终于抓到那个内鬼了。

黑雾的粒子凭空凝聚在瑞士总部大楼的最高层，鬼影侵入现实。莫里森回过身，面对那个前来寻仇的魔鬼，手中稳稳地举着上了膛的手枪。

“不管是谁，出来吧，让我看见你的脸。”

 

当时齐格勒仅在一层雨披的保护下，便闯进那片尚未散去的辐射和高热的雨雾中，举着生命探测器把莱耶斯剩下来的部分抢了回去。她不敢和莫里森继续联系，通过环网新闻她得知官方已经确认了整个暗影守望部队的“歼灭”。眼下保护莱耶斯最好的办法就是让所有人都继续认为他真的已经死透了，知道的人越少越好。

但现在她不得不冒这个险了。

“莫里森？你方便聊一会儿吗？”她谨慎的换了一个号码拨过去，虽然如果雅典娜认真想要追究，这根本隐藏不了多久，“出状况了。”

“尽量简洁，安吉拉，总部也出状况了。”

“我的病人丢了，”齐格勒快速地说，“可能已经……超过一天了。”

电话另一头陷入了沉默。只有两下脚步声，那听起来像是莫里森往前自己走了两步。除此之外一片寂静。

“杰克？”医生焦急地抽了口气，“你还在吗？他最后的状态很异常，完全异常。我们得赶快找到他——”

“没事了，”莫里森的声音奇异的拔高，听上去就像 _哽咽_ ，“他在我这里。”

齐格勒捂住了自己的嘴。

“谢谢你所做的一切，安吉拉。我得挂了。”

莫里森切断了通讯，重新面对他身前的这个黑衣鬼魂。

他认得出那是莱耶斯，他当然认得出了。

死神为自己塑造的面具是白骨，就像那些在濒死的幻境中围绕着他的部下们一样，他早已是其中一员。但出现在莫里森面前时，他摘掉了一切伪装，故意重塑出了一身暗影守望的制服，挂在残破不堪的死白色躯体上，兜帽下是整张熔毁过的骇人面孔，没有一点遮掩。他就是要让莫里森知道，自己到底变成了什么鬼样子，以及他将会被谁杀死。

尽管他已经肤色死白，面目全非，一半的齿列暴露脸颊之下，原本的腮帮处只有丝缕血肉相连——但莫里森还是认得出来，他一眼就认出了他的加比。因为在那饱受折磨的眼眶深处，依旧是那对虎眼石般的金棕色眼眸，完好无损。

这一定是个奇迹。

无论莱耶斯现在看起来多像是一具苍白的行尸，还有鬼魅般的黑色粒子雾在浑身无数的创口边缘飘荡，他依然有一双属于活人的眼睛，带着矛盾又激烈的情感，让人能洞悉到在这破损的残躯内部，那个烈烈燃烧的灵魂不曾死去。

他还活着。

 

死神设想过莫里森见到他时可能露出的各种表情。惊恐、疑惑、悲伤……或者就像那个莱耶斯一直以来所熟悉的战士一样，明知自己死到临头，依旧毫不退缩。

但不是现在这样。

不应该是这样欣慰、惊喜的笑容，伴着那对蓝眼睛里滚满的泪水，还有哽咽抬高的音调。没有人应该在面对魔鬼时却如此虔诚，像在感谢上帝显圣。

莫里森垂下枪口，梦游般地向前走了两步。

“你还活着，加比。”

死神沉默着。

莱耶斯在犹豫。突然间，他怀疑起了自己复仇的名单是否正确，还是说自己已然落入了圈套， _珀罗普斯的诅咒，预言以其自身为启动点，玩弄着陷入预言的人们。_

“不，莫里森，我是来告别的。”

死神的回答沙哑而奇异。他的声音变了，像是从另一个位面传来的回响。

“记住，我已经死了。”

爆炸准时启动。

在撼动大地的巨响与震波中，燔祭的篝火烈烈升起，吞噬所有被困的灵魂。守望先锋的大楼几乎在顷刻间就被从底到顶的爆破贯穿。

破皮锐角切过莫里森的脸部，把那曾媲美雕像的面孔毫不留情地撕裂。血肉被滚烫粗糙的建筑碎片生生割裂，莫里森忍不住痛呼出声，炽热的气流却趁机钻入他的口鼻，将他的喉管烫起一路沸泡。

他猛地咬住牙，将所有痛苦咽回胸中。当时莫里森还不知道自己的声带已经受到了永久损害，他只知道自己要是再忍不住哼出一声来，呼吸道里的沸泡就会彻底堵死最后的空气交换。莫里森四处摸索着，企图从嗡嗡耳鸣和一片红黑的视野中挣脱。

在最后一刻，在天旋地转和震天的轰鸣中，莱耶斯充满仇恨的面孔终于撕开了一道裂口，暴露出了他的动摇。死神张开双手，像是要从已经预知的爆炸中保护下莫里森。

莫里森艰难地睁开双眼，却几乎不能理解自己看到了什么。

正对面歪斜的墙上拓着一摊触目惊心的人形火灰。那焦黑模糊的人形灰烬保持着伸开双臂的姿态，被爆炸生生烙进墙面。

碧蓝的双眼惊恐地睁大，在认出那大概就是莱耶斯的 ** _残渣_** 的同时，莫里森的呼吸和心跳似乎也几乎停止，在那一刻一同死去。

黑烟熏烤出的眼泪混着新鲜伤口中滚出的血珠往下淌去，在莫里森脸上划出两道可怕的血泪痕迹。

没有让他恢复思考的时间，二次爆炸紧跟而来。火光未至，气流就先将莫里森蛮横地甩出了崩塌的楼层。

他毫无挣扎，忘了呼吸，忘了心跳，忘了自救，就这么向着窗外那片宁静的大湖坠去，面上依旧血泪未干。

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章节起剧情进入第三幕。

 

在那个世界里还有成千上万的你的同类。然而现在你孑然一身，孤独地生存在这个已经不属于你的世界上，在这个你必须藏匿起来的世界上。

——《浓雾号角》

 

负伤的男人来到了艾兴瓦尔德。

很久没有外乡人来这里了。智械战争时代的战乱让本地人源源不断的逃逸，这么多年来此地已经接近荒废。

那人脸上的伤口翻开在空气当中，涂着色调怪异的医用药水，让人看着就疼。人们给他可怜的脑袋缠上了纱布，却发现他陈旧的军用夹克下同样浑身是伤，被各种各样的止血凝胶、小块胶布，以及不像话的封装胶带粗暴修补过。

警长问这个男人的名字，他便说他叫麦克。

很快废墟里寥寥数个居民就都知道了，麦克是在森林里被一伙暴徒打劫了营地，逃出来后又可怕的野兽所袭击。

“那一定是个大家伙，”穆里根同情地看着他脸上的伤，其实并不能真的分辨出是暴徒还是野兽造成了那样的豁口，他猜测多半是后者，“别怕，麦克，你能撑到这儿就安全了。从来没有劫匪会打这地方的主意，真的。”

麦克缓慢地点了点头，似乎想起那些追着他的人和野兽依旧心有余悸：“是啊，我希望这里安全。”

这里确实安全，根本没人在意这个低科技的复古小镇——很久以前艾兴瓦尔德确实以露营和疗养为卖点火过一段时间，它的城堡建筑群古色古香，还有绵延跨越国境线的黑森林。一切都那么复古，连招牌都是木制的，而不是早已普及全球的霓虹灯牌和光子投影。但现在全环网再没有一个旅游广告还会提到它。

智械战争带走了本地绝大多数的居民，他们当年迁出避难，然后就再也没有回来，除了少数几个格外念旧的家伙，他们发誓要重建故乡，死守家园，一直在这个废墟里待到自己被上帝接走的那一天——比如麦克已经打过交道的警长穆里根，他算是本地管事的，警长其实是智械战争前他的头衔。除了几个缓慢清理和回收满地智械残骸的居民，唯一的外来人就是帮麦克消毒过伤口的华斯本医生，一个过去因为上手术台前喝了酒结果被吊销执照的家伙，看上了本地大量库存在地窖中的佳酿。

路旁的废弃智械已经生出了青翠的草叶，开出花朵，而小酒馆和咖啡厅里木制的餐桌年年积灰，无人使用；原本会在市政规划中被改造为博物馆的雄伟城堡疏于维护，反正除了警长他们也再没有什么市政厅了。城堡里只有一小部分还运作着，现在被华斯本占据，变成了他的医疗室——他擅自称之为“重生室”，照顾着少数几个不愿离开废墟的本地人，反正这就是他们仅有的医生了。

那么多年来，这个地方始终只有城堡和森林，除此之外一无所有。此地在官方地图上已经标成了“摧毁在智械战争中的城市”之一，新的开发商全都主动绕开了这个不盈利的鬼地方，费斯卡集团都对艾兴瓦尔德毫无规划。

这个漂亮的大废墟已被世界所遗忘，但确实还有人生活在这些绿意盎然的废墟之间。少数的几个居民安静、漠然，互不打扰，沉浸在各自的回忆中，划分了回收战争垃圾的地盘，本身也形同幽灵。只有穆里根警长固执地保持着一套战前的艾兴瓦尔德作风。

在缓过了最初的一段时间后，麦克竟然表示要留下来继续养伤，反正他已经无处可去了，不如就在这里给他们帮帮忙。穆里根便高兴地在自己短短的记事本上登记了麦克的名字，宣布他为艾兴瓦尔德的新居民。

警长并不认为麦克浑身的伤痕有多可疑，人家已经说过了自己的不幸，他总不好不近人情的一遍遍追问细节，不，这不是艾兴瓦尔德的作风！何况这个国家也算是守望先锋的辖区，意味着正片地区的犯罪率本来就被压得很低，何况是一个十几年无人关注的鬼地方。“可疑的危险分子”是个和此地彻底无语的边缘词组，早就被居民从自己的词典上摘掉了。就连成天醉醺醺的华斯本医生都成了本地的救命恩人，穆里根相信留下来的麦克会干得更好。他看上去挺有本事，那种不管落入何种窘境依旧胸有成竹的气质让穆里根警长莫名的愿意相信他，因为那很像过去曾在这里奋战到最后一滴血的十字军战士们。

“欢迎，麦克。”，穆里根代表其他那些麦克见都没见过的居民接纳了他，“你在这儿想待多久就待多久，直到你觉得自己痊愈。”

当初就是警长从森林附近把失魂落魄的麦克捡了回来，所以他总是对安置好这个外来者充满责任感。

穆里根在一个清晨将麦克接出城堡，并努力打开话题。华斯本说过麦克很沉默，治疗期间几乎从不与人做不必要的沟通——“可能是伤疤造成了交际障碍，虽然我们也没见过他过去的样子，现在的麦克其实已经算是毁容了”。

“你知道守望先锋出的事吗？”警长选了一个国际话题，“那场爆炸，真够吓人的，就在国境线那一头！先是暗影守望忽然被连根拔除，紧接着总部发生那么可怕的事，现在那些本来游行高呼要制裁守望先锋越界收容的人都忽然闭嘴了。谁还嚷嚷，谁就有嫌疑。”

“我看到了，华斯本医生的房间里有环网新闻的转播，”麦克垂下眼帘，“人们还在废墟上搜救。”

“是啊，官方说法是因为尸体点数不清，不过有人猜测他们是借机在废墟里寻找什么才拖了那么久。唉，无意冒犯，但在那样的大火和建筑坍塌下，幸存者活下来的可能性非常小。何况都这么长时间了。”

他们正走过阳光下暖洋洋的石板路，麦克的嘴唇却紧紧抿成一条痛苦的直线，似乎对烈火中的死亡感同身受。警长突然发现自己不该在一个重伤初愈的人面前谈论这些，或许他真的唤醒了疼痛。

“你需要去看看我们和外部交易的地方吗？”他突兀地拧转话题，把国际新闻抛开，重新落回这个与世隔绝的废墟中，“环网交易站弄到大部分生活用品。不过一些稀罕玩意还是得去斯图加特碰碰运气，看，在那个方向，越过平原就是，我们隔壁的大城市。你可以搭乘定期货车来回。”

麦克从善如流地点了点头，内心暗自计划着。

“艾兴瓦尔德很幸运，这里的冬天冻不死人，最干旱时井泵也没罢过工，所以我们才能一直待在这里。很少碰上极端天气，现在的季节你甚至不需要把罐头藏在地窖里。”穆里根滔滔不绝地说着，“希望你还有些存款，不过你打算在本地做些什么呢？大多数人靠回收战争垃圾糊口，顺便清理本地市容。不过大家都有固定的街道地盘——”

“打猎，”麦克快速地说，“我不会因为被对手伤了一次就从此改行。”

穆里根起先想反对一个伤患立刻投入与黑森林的战斗中，但他又想起华斯本医生和自己说过的话：“麦克身上的肌肉简直像头豹子。一般人流了那么多血早就休克了，但他竟然走了那么远的路来到我们这儿，还用封装胶带勒住了自己的伤口。我给他重新消毒缝合的时候他疼得面无血色，但一声也没吭，而且早就留下过很多其他伤痕。要我说，能伤了他的可不是一般劫匪……或者野兽。”

于是警长到了嘴边的反对忽然烟消云散，“噢，好，我们确实需要一个守林人帮我们看着点儿附近的森林，别让野兽晃荡到街道上了。”

麦克紧盯着穆里根的表情：“所以我之后还会去弄些武器，以及应急药品，以防万一。”

“呃，那当然，”穆里根含含糊糊地说，“我可以理解这种职业需求，但我很难提供什么。你看，我虽是警长，但腰带上别的是警棍而非手枪。只是答应我，别惹事好吗？我们能留在这儿靠得就是每个人都相安无事。”

“不会惹上任何事，警长，也不需要你提供什么，”麦克被伤痕切裂的嘴唇翘起了一个自负的弧度，这可能是自从他到达艾兴瓦尔德后露出的第一个笑容，尽管那看上去有些吓人，“我是职业的。”

 

麦克在一栋还算结实的民居废墟里落了脚。顶层的天花板被智械战争时代的流弹被开了个大洞，一直无人修补，阳光和雨露已经把漏着风的三楼变成了一个野生的青苔花园。完好的二楼有个带浴室的卧房，家具早就被流弹的冲击震得解体。他们扫干净那些木头残渣后留下了原本的巨大床垫，再铺上穆里根给他带来的被褥，加上麦克从咖啡店废墟里搬回来的一把椅子和小桌几，这几乎能算是个安乐窝了。

“唉，这真的没什么必要，战争早就结束了，”穆里根不理解麦克为何敲断了楼梯，只肯用可收放的铁架梯上下楼的意图，一楼原本是厨房和门厅，现在被用沙袋堆成了一个小型工事，“也没人会来袭击你啊，这地方只有我们几个。”

“旧习难改，”麦克丝毫不妥协的在三楼也设置了陷阱，以免有人从屋顶的空洞入侵，“我可不想再被偷袭。”

穆里根觉得他说的大概不是野兽。

入夜，童话般的艾兴瓦尔德便陷入一片漆黑，只有老式的柴油发电机供给少部分关键设施的继续运转，比如水泵房和城堡里的重生室，后者是华斯本的医生特权，他坚持“医院”不能断电。供电范围当然不包括麦克的新家，他只能用一盏陈旧的油灯和放在瓷碟里的蜡烛照明，起码在麦克想办法从斯图加特搞回太阳能蓄电池组之前只能如此。

透过简陋的窗户，他能看到镇上某些地方也有零星的光芒，有些居民干脆选择篝火这样原始的方式照明。城堡巍峨的剪影如同黑暗的山丘，阻断了其中一个方向的视线。而在另一个方向，麦克的视线则可以延伸过整个平原。反光的草叶在月光下摇摆出柔和的波涛，直到尽头的斯图加特，比天上的银月更明亮百倍的钢铁与玻璃之城，人类文明的结晶，如此璀璨耀眼。

这里的天空能看见银河，麦克怀念地望着那些熟悉的群星，绝大多数被光污染浸透的城市如今都享受不到星光的眷顾了。而在这里，它们依旧闪耀如初。

然而在他身后，冰冷黑暗的房间却是全然的陌生。他没有书，没有音乐，没有画具，没有环网，没有任何能转移注意力的东西，只有他自己与这漫长的黑夜独处。

麦克妥协了，来自天穹的柔和光芒并不足以浸透艾兴瓦尔德的夜幕，他回身点起了一根蜡烛。摇动的火苗让房间中鬼影绰绰。麦克叹了口气，想起《欧耶妮·葛朗台》中燃起蜡烛的吝啬鬼如何在烛光中张开双臂：“让我们大放光明吧！”

第一个晚上就令人难熬。

麦克试图早些入睡，这样可以在清晨醒来，最大限度的利用光线充足的时间段。然而一闭上眼，环绕他的就不再是安逸的黑暗与林中虫鸟的声息了。身下的大地开裂为深谷，火光与烟幕腾起。

他坠入一场爆炸当中。

火焰与烟尘遮天蔽日。号角被吹响，从刺目的光芒中走出的却不是天使的队列，而是白骨的军团。

不朽的死者升起了。

他急促地喘着气，在一排排整齐划一的白骨士兵间寻找特定的那一个人。当他仔细去辨认，却惊悚地发现他认识这些骸骨中的每一个……每一个！他们来自守望先锋，来自暗影守望，来自士官学校，来自他在格陵兰作战时的前线，来自铁鸦，甚至是阿拉斯加营那些后来音讯全无的同期们。

麦克，不，是杰克·莫里森，在这末日般的梦境中缓缓跪倒。

他突兀地被夹在这支骸骨的军队中，孤立无助，仿佛审判日里最后一个被遗忘的活人。

活着的本该在这一日死去，已死的都已在这一日再起，莫里森却悄悄地滑出了队列，活在生与死的夹缝之间。死亡苍白的手掌只是堪堪掠过了他，枯萎的印记扫过他原本闪耀的金发，冰封了那双蓝眼睛里原本的温度，却再次点燃了他的面孔，让那些刚刚合拢的伤疤又重新渗出鲜血。

他还没死，但他已经被毁了，从内到外。

 _我应与他们一同死去_ ——莫里森绝望地抬起双臂，向审判日烈烈燃烧的天空讨要本该降临的死亡—— _我应与莱耶斯一同死去。为什么你们带走了他，却没能带走我？_

没有回答。一片阴影落入他张开的双臂之间，温柔地环抱住士兵残破的躯体，遮去了他的视野，最终如同一个散碎的灵魂在他怀中融化。

_——“不，莫里森，我是来告别的。”_

莫里森自梦魇中苏醒。

短暂的睡梦结束了，可怕的空虚重新包围了他。他曾经与另一个人共同寻觅许久才携手抵达的圣地重新失落，奶和蜜的源泉皆已干涸枯尽，上帝的应许不复存在。这是对灵魂伴侣背叛的惩罚，烙印永远无法褪去，他们也永远无法逃离自己切断的联结。

漆黑的房间中，莫里森的神情哀伤肃穆，但没有一滴眼泪。在追逐暗影守望到守望先锋总部爆炸那段日子里，他绝对已经把这辈子的所有眼泪都流干了。

蜡烛的火苗早已熄灭，黑紫色的遮光帘轻轻摇摆，如同曾有幽灵来过而又离去。莫里森右手婆娑着左腕上的灼烧疤痕，在黑暗中喃喃忏悔，直到黎明降临。

当救赎般的晨光升起，他便又变回了那个麦克。

 

夜晚，城堡的重生室迎来访客。

敲门声规律地响起，华斯本医生从刚开始坠入的舒适微醺中惊醒。很少有人会在晚上打扰他。艾兴瓦尔德就是这样，入夜了，一切就暂停了、熄灭了。但来者显然不愿理会他的装死，拳头有力的又敲了一遍门。

“来了来了，”他嘀咕着，把自己从深陷的老椅子中拽起来，一手还抄着把手术刀，“不懂规矩的人。”

门开了，等在重生室外的是麦克。当然喽，不熟悉本地规矩的人，除了这个新来的猎人还能有谁呢？

“我需要一些镇静药物，医生，”麦克口齿清晰地说，看上去完全没有一点病号的样子，“比一般安眠药更强效的。”

“你看上去很好，”医生想要把门关上，“如果伤口还疼，多休息就是了。”

“不，医生，我很快就会不好了，大概再坚持48小时就会陷入失眠带来的各种机能低下，”麦克毫不动摇，“我很清楚自己清醒活动的极限。”

华斯本眯起眼睛又审视了一番麦克，“你要的东西可不是一两卷野兽的毛皮能付清的。”

“我有钱。通用货币，你可以在斯图加特正常消费。”

“钱并不总是那么管用。我是个没执照的医生，你要的却是处方药。”

“但是你能搞到，对不对？”

“就算我能搞到，为什么要浪费在你身上？你知道有麻醉和镇静效果的东西在这儿就像大麻一样稀罕吗？”

“能搞到就行。说个你想开的价。”

华斯本瞪视着这个蛮不讲理的猎人。麦克的逻辑显然和这个废墟里的其他人都不一样，和绝大多数平民都不太一样：毫不掩饰的代价交换，不择手段的接近目标，不因事情变糟而开始暴躁，也不会碰上硬钉子就却步——这个人过去恐怕很少有得不到的东西。

华斯本怀疑如果不在还能讨价还价的时候做出一点妥协，倒霉的终究会是自己。

“我也不缺钱。住在这个废墟里的人没有一个缺‘钱’。”

麦克从反驳背后敏锐地捕捉到了医生松动的语气。这不是回绝，而只是提高价码的前兆，说明交易有戏。

“那你想要什么？”

“我想要我安静的夜晚。”

“那就给我药，我会立刻离开，不再打扰你。”

“不，我当年虽然因为醉了酒而丢掉执照，但仍旧是个有原则的医生。我不会就这么给你开药，除非我对你做出诊断。”华斯本把门留着，暗示麦克可以进来，“你要告诉我你究竟为什么需要镇静药物。我看你不是忍耐不了伤口疼痛的人，是神经问题？”

麦克踏在重生室的门口抿了抿嘴。他没有傻乎乎的重复“我清楚自己的极限”这种话。现在再抬杠就太外行了。但他觉得医生也没有他自己声称的那么道貌岸然，在最初给麦克处理伤口的那段日子里，华斯本明显继续过着醉醺醺的生活，毫无悔改之意。只是现在医生想要的并不是一点买药的小钱，而是麦克的底细。

“是梦，”麦克模棱两可地回答，“我需要些能让我沉睡到不会做梦的药，否则我无法真正的休息。”

“噢，那详细讲讲你的梦？”

“只是些梦罢了。你要是想找人聊天，大可去找穆里根。”

“不，我不想和那个失败者聊天，”华斯本对麦克扬起双眉的表情嗤之以鼻，“这个废墟里都是失败者，你还看不出来吗？我们可不是自愿留在这坨废砖和烂木头之中，是外面的世界早已驱逐了我们！艾兴瓦尔德，你要不是瞎子就告诉我，哪只眼睛看到了它还能再重振起来的迹象？这里不过是给了愿意做梦的人一个沉浸在回忆中的机会罢了。他们中最典型的妄想症患者，就是穆里根，天天活在自己的老伙计们一个个都会随着本地秩序恢复而归来的癔症里。你可没有这种病吧，麦克？”

“我没有臆想过任何老伙计还能回到我身边。”

“很好，你开始说了。继续。”

华斯本耸了耸肩，自己先一屁股坐回了他舒适的固定位置，手术刀丢进一旁的消毒盘中。反正对手是这个壮得像只豹子的男人，如果对方真的想出手，他大概没什么机会活下来，何必还要费力抵抗。

麦克别无选择地踏入重生室，重重关好了门。如果他非得和医生提起什么，可绝不能有第三个人听见。

本地特权的白炽灯光充足的盈满了重生室内的每一个角落。 _安吉拉就从来不让病患的房间如此灯光刺目_ ——他心里偷偷想着——基地中最亮堂的房间是刑讯室。最基础的、没有任何痕迹的逼供方式，就是用晃眼的灯光剥夺睡眠。到了第五天，连超级士兵都会疯掉。

过量的光芒从不是什么美好的东西。

“我梦到了审判日。” _——我梦到了爆炸，火光，开裂的大地，高热的空气。_

“我看到死者的军团，他们在号角吹响的时刻从死亡中归来，升入永恒。” _——我梦到我的战友，我的队伍，我的伴侣，我的一切。_

“我认得那些死者。只有我被抛下了，活着，孤零零的。” _——和死去也没什么差别了。_

华斯本观察着这个面无表情像在描述别人梦境的猎人。

“他们看上去就像还在最好的日子里一样，而你怨恨他们抛下你独享上帝手边的好位置？”

“不，我怨恨自己无法和他们一同死去。而他们是……是骸骨。”

“嗯，所以在你的印象中，他们已经死得不能再死了。”华斯本停顿了一会儿，“很多军人都有PTSD，因为运气足够好到没能和战友一同牺牲而产生愧疚。你也是其中之一？”

“我只是个猎人。”麦克否认。

“嗯哼，咱们走着瞧，”华斯本医生说完就觉得麦克的神色冷了下来，太进逼的刺探显然会引来麻烦，“你要知道，曾经有越战老兵也因为噩梦而寻求治疗，但很快他自己选择了扔掉药片。”

“为什么？”

“药物确实剥夺了所有梦境，就像他一开始寻求的那样。”华斯本面无表情地耸了耸肩，“但老兵说，这等同于再次抛弃了他的战友。他们的死亡将变得毫无价值。他必须成为一个活着的纪念，纪念那些在越南牺牲的战友。为此，他接受了自己的噩梦。”华斯本毫无同情地翻了个白眼，摊开双手，“而医生白忙活一场。”

“你觉得这很愚蠢吗？”

“我觉得他对老伙计挺忠诚的。不过作为医生来讲，我觉得他很不合作，而且在自寻死路。如果最终还是选择保留自己的病症，一开始为什么还要费事来找麻烦？”

“我确实需要没有梦的睡眠”，他只能强调一遍。

“好，你说你不是这样的老兵，那就拿走你的药吧。”医生从他的药品柜中掏出一个瓶子，倒出了几片，塞进手帕里包裹起来递给麦克，“今天就这样。你说的不多，所以药也不多。”

麦克接过了药片，但没有道谢。他知道华斯本在暗示什么，下次如果想获得药物，就得继续“诊断”。要是自己服下的是有固定疗程或成瘾性的药物，那么他将越来越被动。

“不客气。”

华斯本一脸淡定的送客，他很肯定麦克还会回来。下次如果麦克聪明些，就会有所表示。

 

麦克回到了他的废屋，如愿以偿的沉入了无梦的深渊中。当晨光再次将他唤醒，莫里森确实感受到了一丝背叛。在过去的七个小时里，他竟然完全的、彻底的忘记了那些死者。但华斯本已经警告过他了，从医生的角度而言，显然为已死之人而故意沉浸在自己的病症中并不明智。

医生的态度也让他很不习惯，在莫里森的概念中，医疗组总会忠实尽责甚至过分体贴地照顾他、关爱他，医生就应该是朋友。但华斯本显然不是，他更像个对手。好歹他们能通过谈判和平共处。

华斯本也并不是那么可恶的敌人，他始终小心翼翼地维持着自己面对病患的优势地位，同时也避免完全对立，先把人逼退又主动递出援手。比起医生，他更像个精明的商人，没有战友那么单纯可靠，也没有政客那么老奸巨猾。莫里森没有冲进重生室抢夺药片仅仅因为他的原则还是太高，如果他真的只是个落魄猎人，那医生的药品柜今天已经空了。

他大半辈子都在单纯的军队环境里渡过。即便登上守望先锋指挥官的高位后，他的伴侣和战友们也一直从旁支持、指点着他。莫里森知道自己是被惯坏了。无论如何，为了生存，他也得开始试着和华斯本这样的人“交朋友”。

莫里森挎着从斯图加特搞来的猎枪，重新戴上名为麦克的面具，踏出了自己的废屋。

 

艾兴瓦尔德的废墟里没有时间概念，每一天都在自我循环。但对于那些小心翼翼地聆听着外部世界动静的人而言，一切依旧在悄然改变。莫里森不能说他的处境是变好了还是变坏了，他只是……如愿以偿的被遗忘了。

莫里森和自己允诺的一样通过打猎谋生，他曾在布卢明顿周围的原始森林中度过了整个童年和少年时期，阿拉斯加营的野外生存考核也狠狠地检验过这一点了，所以这对他而言轻而易举。

而与华斯本之间的交易则通过酒精架起。在起先那段疑神疑鬼的时期过去后，莫里森发现这个法外之地的规则意外简单——“事就这样成就了”。也许医生并不在乎通用货币，但本地居民显然不都是这么想的，作为麦克他可以用自己的猎物或一点通用货币来换取早一步在废墟上扎根的人们所占据的酒窖。

莫里森当然也在试图揭开华斯本的底细——实际上，难度很低，因为现代社会就是有这样的弊端：一个人在他的岗位里犯了个错，全世界就都知道了。华斯本原来是个相当有名望的医师，那种医学院里的天才，或说他实际上坚信自己是个外科神经手术上的艺术家。但他醉酒后手术可不是偶然情况，甚至天价收买过好几个病人家属，直到害死了自己的最后一个正规病人——那种让事情完全无法收场的大人物。

“守望先锋也从来没提前阻止过我害死他们啊，”华斯本嘟囔着，“他们不是有那个什么，预言机制么，之前环网上传得到处都是的测罪系统。我猜那些死的家伙罪有应得。特别是最后一个，他绝对是个军权私用的大混蛋，我只能逃出文明世界……”

莫里森知道雅典娜只是没把华斯本的优先级排上来而已，他算是“无意”杀人。

测罪系统饶恕了他，但这个世界没有。华斯本原本是个能给军政高官主刀的医师，现在却只能窝在废墟里过着醉生梦死的日子，能活一天算一天，只要这一天还有美酒相伴。华斯本继续使用了他原本的姓氏，或许就是想听人们叫他“华斯本医生”，却从来不敢提自己的全名。他喜欢这个废墟里的人有求于他，而且没有人介意他是否在治疗时是否清醒，大家宽容地将他封圣，重新赐予他医生的身份。

“他们还把城堡里的房间借给我，”华斯本在喝得高兴时曾说，“艾兴瓦尔德让我感到真正的宾至如归。”

也只有这种地方还会接纳像他们一样被社会筛下来的残渣了。

华斯本还是坚持要“诊断”，莫里森却变得没那么紧张了，因为华斯本显然和现在的莫里森一样，是被排除在整个世界之外的存在，不属于任何一个组织中，也就不存在任何一张阴谋网上。他迫切地想要了解作为此地仅有的另一个外来者的麦克，是因为害怕，害怕是他自己的过往找上门来。

而莫里森需要重新拼凑起自己。不管这个医师有多不靠谱，不管是不是全世界都以为他已经死去……他还想从这片废墟中、从自己的残骸中重新站起来。

“你现在还梦到那些死去的老伙计吗？”

“一旦停药的话，是的。”

“你的梦每次都是在死者中找一个人，那是谁？”

“我在找……我的伴侣。”

莫里森的职业习惯让他不会提到任何一个具体的地名或是人名，华斯本也从不加以追问。隐喻、谎言，和重组替换过的种种暗示填充了他们的大部分谈话，就像一个双方都心知肚明的谜题。

但莫里森依旧忠实的将莱耶斯称为“伴侣”，从未改变。

“噢，”华斯本瞟到了麦克手腕内侧的那块伤疤，“我明白了。”

 _不，你不明白_ ——莫里森低头注视着那亲手烙下的痕迹—— _这是我咎由自取，还是命运注定如此？_

他们以为自己手腕上的名字是来自上帝的提示，却不曾想到那并非是幸福的应许。

那只是一个提示。

提示他们的余生都将紧紧纠缠住彼此的灵魂，无论生死。提示他们将相互成为对方贯穿一生的疤痕。

“我的伴侣已经死了，”——两次——“就在我眼前。”

“好的好的，我不会问起你死去的天使……所以，你是困苦于伴侣的死亡吗？有些相互联结的伴侣在其中一方死去后，剩下的那个没多久也跟着衰竭死去了，就像一对儿可怜的小鸟。不过我看你已经在这儿稳稳当当地活了好一阵子。起码生理上，你已经重新从穆里根捧回来的那堆破零件自我修复成了一个T-800。”华斯本摇了摇头，“我怀疑当初是一个特种连的劫匪袭击了你的营地才把你干成那副鬼样子。不管怎么说，这也算灵魂伴侣间概率发作的一个绝症，有很多傻瓜将之视为联结里最浪漫的一部分，直到他们被对方拖入死亡。如果真是这种情况，没人能帮你。”

“不，我已经认清了他的死亡，那不再困扰我了。”

莫里森的眉宇轻轻舒展，海蓝的双眼却哀伤地低垂着，像是望向一座不存在的墓碑。

他们的世界里都只有那么一点点的角落留给柔软的感情，一个名字刻上去了就再也装不下另一个。无论那名字是否变得焦黑如地狱的脚印，还是化作了某场爆炸后糊在墙上令人绝望的人形火灰，那位置永远只属于一个人。

莫里森慢慢地说了出来：“不管他活着还是死去，我都能继续爱他。”

他们所有的回忆都已经牢牢锁在了自己的脑海中，锁进了只存在于意识中的安全小屋里。莫里森人生中几乎一半的记忆里都充满了莱耶斯，那么多片段，那么多的声光、影像、触觉、气味、心神荡漾的时刻……他依旧垂下眼就能看到莱耶斯的幻影正枕在自己的大腿上，直布罗陀金橙的夕阳从百叶窗缝间钻进来，在他深色的臂膀与腰背上勾勒出山脉和沟壑一样的光影，随着莱耶斯安稳的呼吸而微微变换角度。那对金棕色的虎眼石看不见了，在眼皮的荫蔽下躲藏着，它们的主人放松的在沉睡中舒展着肢体。莫里森手里的小说一页未翻，目光贪婪地追寻着金沙般的余晖如何流动在那具温暖的巧克力色肌体上。若不是眼看着偏斜的夕阳一寸寸在莱耶斯身上划下时间的轨迹，莫里森肯定以为他们已经共同凝固在了永恒之中。彼时他的伴侣依旧健康完好，血肉温热，倾倒在他身上时的重量令人熟悉而安心。

“我不会死于联结。”

断裂的联结空虚得可怕。但莫里森觉得自己或许已经开始习惯了。

他已经回不去了，那个承载了无数美好的安全屋随着莱耶斯的死亡而永远关上了大门。但莫里森知道那栋小屋始终是在那里的。他依然能从落地的大窗外窥见所有关于莱耶斯的回忆就在一尘不染的屋宇中停留着，无限循环着它们曾经的片段。

他的小屋被隐藏了起来，在他灵魂里最深也最柔软的地方。永远无法破坏，永远不会褪色。直到有一日莫里森迎向死亡，他将发现天堂就是那座重新敞开的小屋。

“那么你的问题是什么？”

华斯本拿起麦克新带过来的礼物，直接就着酒瓶喝了一口，“如果你不是被困在过去，就是在畏怯自己的未来。”

莫里森沉默了一会儿，思索着他真正的缺憾。

“你说的对，我内疚于未来。”——我尚未复仇。

“狩猎尚未结束，我不能加入我死去的老伙计们。”——还有一场仗要打。

“他们死了，但我不知道是谁动的手，是谁袭击了我们的营地。或许他们还在找我，我是最后一个了，他们当然会想要抹掉我。”——是谁毁灭了守望先锋，还有暗影守望。

“你根本不是偶然流落到这里的，”华斯本医生终于大声说了出来，“这个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方其实是你精挑细选的避难所。”

莫里森没有承认，只是深深看着他。他的病人并没有比出任何威胁的动作或是凶狠的表情，但华斯本还是在那对蓝眼睛里看到了寒意——那是生死场上出入惯了的人才有的冷酷，会自动把眼前的目标放在天秤上衡量，如果还有用，就留着，如果太碍事，就除掉。

“你这个样子很吓人，”华斯本努力取回自己的主导权， “我没法一边当你的医生，一边承受死亡威胁。”

“你想多了，我用不着杀掉你。”

“这听起来就真的是个威胁了。”

“我只想赶快拿到我的药片，所以有些急躁。”

“好吧，好吧，那么今晚就这样。拿走你的药片。”华斯本又把药片换瓶子了，而且藏在了不同的柜子里，他依旧提防着麦克，“不过你知道，你迟早会对这玩意产生抗药性。”

 

现代科技已经如此神奇，古老的冰川中提取出了火焰的精魄，盐碱之地能升起稻米的农田，疾病被治愈，残肢被替换，连罪恶都一度被预知并制裁，而莫里森依旧窝在这个原始的废墟里，依靠一个被吊销了执照的医生企图拼凑其自己破碎的过往。

他的时间概念淡化了。艾兴瓦尔德吞噬了莫里森，把他也困在这个日复一日无法恢复昔日辉煌的废墟中。失去了守望先锋的守护，世界生机勃勃地肆意膨胀、变异，或说是退化。在这一成不变的废墟之外，一切正疯狂地驶向新的混乱时代。

“ _……今日守望先锋纪念馆正式开放。第一批前来参观的游客抱怨受到了威胁与骚扰，纪念馆前反对守望先锋的抗议游行队伍与馆方针锋相对……_ ”

作为唯二的两个外来者，两个文明世界的逃难者，莫里森和华斯本之间的相处渐渐从博弈变得更加柔和，或许因为同情，或许因为他们确实聊了很多。有时华斯本也会谈起一两句他的过往，莫里森同样礼貌地从来没有追问过具体的时间和地点。

每次季节明显轮换的时候，莫里森才想起自己已经那么久没有联系过麦克了——真正的麦克，那位远在故乡忠诚看护着田地的农业AI。他望着废屋角落里依旧挂着清晨露水的闪光蛛纱思索着，那些农具还有多少依旧在运转，他的田地间是否已经开满了令人联想到墓园的丛丛野花？年复一年打开粮仓将把囤积的作物底价转手给收购商，麦克会为自己的工作无人欣赏而感到失落吗？

_“……日前国际仲裁委员会对守望先锋基地被拍卖给前守望先锋成员作为私有地一事表示谴责。该成员声称只为纪念往日队友而竞标拍下土地使用权，并明确拒绝向公众开放参观……”_

有时莫里森觉得艾兴瓦尔德在闹鬼。对于一个战争废墟来说，这似乎不足为奇。他惊醒并不总是因为梦魇，也因为叩门的乌鸦，忽然的阵风，就像有鬼魂注视着他。

穆里根总是靠在他那辆再也没开起来过的老式巡逻车旁（四个轮子都着地那种，没有任何悬浮装置，只烧汽油，靠钥匙而不是声纹点火启动）和他讲些本地的老故事，无头骑士，森林女巫，还会半开玩笑的吓唬他，这里的乌鸦在夜晚眼睛会冒出紫色的光芒。

_“……光明科创集团首席执行官吉列尔莫·伯特罗于今日正式宣布多拉多核电站正式竣工，该电站是集团长远计划中的最后一个关键部分。集团之前曾表示，该电站将为整个国家提供经济而又清洁的能源……”_

当莫里森白天从森林的狩猎脱身，在短暂的归途中通过树荫遮蔽的石板路时，他会突然停下，因为闻到了一阵杂交玉兰的香气。他拖着猎物，扛着猎枪，一言不发的驻留在那片香气四溢的树荫下不愿离去，直到穆里根以为他需要帮助，却惊奇地发现麦克的表情难得的柔和了起来。

“谢谢，警长，我很好。” 一个飘渺的微笑在被伤疤撕裂的面孔上浮现，“我只是想起很久以前的一次胜利纪念日庆典。”

_“……专家预测第二次智械危机已经逼近，俄罗斯已宣布进入黄色警戒状态。在失去了守望先锋的当下，文明社会是否还承受得住来自智械的第二次野蛮进军……”_

在那些不需要去城堡获取药片的夜晚，莫里森独自留在昏暗的废屋中，小型通信志持续低音量地播报着环网新闻，深色的天穹间星辰璀璨，草木青涩的味道在晚风中回荡，月光下的草海泛起柔和的波涛，连接着远处那座灯火辉煌的大都会……他们之间几乎相隔了一整个世界。

莫里森并不想回去，因为那里已经没有他所想要见的人了。他唯一想见的人只在梦魇中、在回忆中永恒地等待着他，从未离开。

但杰克·莫里森不是逃兵。即便那个不友好的世界中到处是雅典娜的触须和敌人的耳目，无数想要致他于死地的敌人在暗中蠢蠢欲动，他依然要回到战场中去。

莫里森始终蛰伏着，倒数着，等待所有暗处的敌人失去警惕性，等待他的昔日同僚们都已经全身而退。

_即便他的长官倒下了，即便他的队友倒下了，即便他的伴侣也倒下了，即便他熟知的世界轰然倒塌，莫里森依旧不会垂下枪口。_

“我不再需要你的药了。”

最后一天晚上，麦克并不为了获得药物而踏入城堡的重生室中。

“怎么，你终于也决定保留你的噩梦，当个活着的纪念啦？”华斯本一副混蛋的态度，看上去根本不意外，他似乎一直在倒数着麦克将在何时屈服。

“不，我会自愈。”麦克的表现却并不如他所料，“我将面对自己的未来。”

“你要怎么做？”

“我会找到那些杀死我的伴侣、袭击过我营地的混蛋们。”

“……你要回去了。”华斯本忽然收起了所有表情。

“谢谢你这么长时间对我的帮助。”

这大概是麦克第一次正式感谢华斯本，他一度将对方视为对手。

“我早就说过了，不客气。”华斯本苦笑了一下，“如果你真的想回去，你知道，我们这种人都不能作为曾经的自己回去。那个世界会迫不及待的吃掉它曾经标记过的猎物。”

“我明白。”

作为曾经的狩猎者，莫里森当然清楚自己面临着什么。

“拿上这个，”华斯本递给他一个小小的联络芯片，单向的，这个时代的广告名片，“你太不会照顾自己了，我估计你迟早用得上——这是一些和我类似的人，有段时间我和他们待在一起。是群手段冒进、医德糟糕、但大多数情况下姑且治不死人的黑医。这是我唯一能提供的一点外界资源了。”

“谢谢。他们可靠吗？”

华斯本露出一个有些残酷的笑容，“你我别无选择。”

 

翌日正午，麦克离开了艾兴瓦尔德。

穆里根难过地把他的名字从短短的名单里划掉，而华斯本罕见地露出了严肃的表情。他没有喝醉，特地保持了清醒，却没和麦克做任何复杂的告别，只是目送那个白发的男人脊背笔挺地走出了森林。

“这个骗子，”在他走远后，华斯本才突然开口，“没有一句真话。他说自己叫麦克，他说自己不是那种总惦记着死人的老兵……”

“这儿的人都不容易，”穆里根在华斯本身侧接话， “只要他知道自己是谁，那就够了。”

他们目送着麦克的背影渐渐远去。直到这一天，艾兴瓦尔德盛大的日光似乎才真正披照到了他肩上。

 “是啊，恐怕整个世界……也只剩他自己知道这个秘密了。”

 

 

_这是我的早晨，我的白天开始了：现在升起吧，升起吧，你，伟大的正午！_

_——查拉图斯特拉如是说，离开了他的山洞，就像从阴暗的山后升起的晨曦，热烈，而强壮。_

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

**20** **、**

 

告诉你吧，只要停止吊死犯人，这个国家就离完蛋不远了。没有绞刑架带来的恐惧，就没有绞刑架带来的公正。

——《美国众神》

 

温斯顿觉得自己的时间似乎停滞了。

自守望先锋解散以来，他的时间就停滞了，像是他曾经给莉娜做的那个稳定器，连那玩意的原型机都丢失已久……那是多少年前的事了？五年？还是六年？温斯顿总以为只是昨天。

空荡荡的直布罗陀基地里只剩下了他自己和满满的回忆。这么说也不尽准确，因为还有雅典娜继续运行着，维护一些基地运转之类无关痛痒的程序，根本没有占到她运算核心的百分之一。

雅典娜被噤声了，但那并不意味着女神失去耳目。她依旧贪婪地吞噬着来自各个子系统回馈上来的海量监控数据，无休无止地监看着这个世界，只是不再做出结论。

温斯顿一次次束手无策地看着曾经是他们辖区的地方被战乱与谋杀所侵蚀腐化。守望先锋离开了，但正规军却没能完全接替他们，二十年安逸造成的断层空白太大了。况且他们总把精力放在监视前守望先锋成员身上。这恰恰都是些有原则的英雄，遵纪守法，束手束脚——温斯顿气呼呼地想——正规军根本不敢招惹那些真正强大的敌人，比如黑爪。

说到黑爪，他们的猖獗程度已经超出了温斯顿原本的预测。守望先锋解体已久，他对黑爪派出雇佣兵死神来抢夺雅典娜情报的行动毫无预备。但现在，在打扫干净激战造成的一地狼藉，擦干净他的眼镜，冷静地坐下来之后，温斯顿觉得自己已经理解了黑爪的思路。多年前他们已经摸清了雅典娜的预测优先级，并加以利用，现在，他们想要把雅典娜的监控网也整个偷走。

险些就成功了——温斯顿感到一阵后怕——如果雅典娜的监控数据落入了敌人手里，那么一切都将逆转。所有救兵都会被预先消灭，一切安全预案形同白纸，黑爪将倒过来提前切断他们的时间流。如果不需要把人活着逮捕回来冻上，就地消灭的做法会他们让比以往的暗影守望效率还高。

如果他们不抢先出击，就是把这个世界拱手送出，任人鱼肉。

他们曾经的指挥官杰克·莫里森已经死去了。现在能做决断的只剩下他。

“雅典娜，重启预言系统，召集所有守望先锋。”温斯顿终于下定决心，点下了召集队员的按钮。

然而召集指令却没有发出。没有报错，所有的数据却突然静止不动，金橙色的光影僵直在半空中。

“雅典娜？”温斯顿错愕地扶了一下眼镜，“召集——”

“操作拒绝。”一成不变的电子女声响起，“行为违反佩特拉法案的基本要求。”

“法案对众神项目的AI可没有强制执行力，它顶多约束、或者说惩罚我们这些行动队员。”

“这就是问题所在，”雅典娜平板地说，“失去行动队员的执行力，预言将毫无意义，甚至导致更多犯罪。”

温斯顿猛抬起了头。

“以前你可不是这么说的。”

过去雅典娜从不在意犯罪的预言是否被完全切断。

“我也在不断进行自我校准。通过重复观测加布里埃尔·莱耶斯强制收容失败事件的因果逻辑，我已得出结论：预言在做出的那一刻开始，本身便成为犯罪的动机之一。唯一的终止方案，即强制收容，一旦失效，则导致更严重的破坏性后果。”

温斯顿屏住了呼吸。他回避了这个问题很久，他们都是。谁也不想再回顾那段失败的内战，他们将之模糊的归结为惨痛的误会……或是背叛。但雅典娜并非如此，她冰冷地对自己曾经的失误进行了无数次重复推演，抽丝剥茧，得出了新的结论。

“除非强制收容能完整执行，否则预言不应被做出。”

“雅典娜，”温斯顿试图和AI讲道理，“我们现在需要你，这个世界虽然不承认，但她其实也需要你。守望先锋惯坏了她，我们不能就这样突然撒手不管，过去五年里发生的蓄意伤害和战乱冲突比我们曾经行动的二十年内加起来还多！”

“在守望先锋与暗影守望共同运作的二十年内，你们真正制止的辖区内犯罪也只有百分之七十。如今守望先锋联络网中的成员即便全数回应集结令，执行力也不足全盛时期的五分之一。”

温斯顿点了点头：“百分之十的次级任务委托当地军警完成。任务排序完全不涉及最后百分之二十的犯罪。但守望先锋造成的影响比强制收容本身意义更大。让好人知道还有人在为此战斗，让坏人胆怯，让他们犹疑……这同样是当时辖区内犯罪率极低的原因，雅典娜，守望先锋的光环效应不可忽视。总得有人站出来。”

“在目前国际局势下，守望先锋的光环效应和执行力都将被削减到最低程度。”

“雅典娜，”温斯顿皱起眉，“你是不是一定要我们保证，未来将分毫不差的执行你的预言，收容每一个任务名单上的人……才愿意发出召集令？”

“加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的失败案例依旧会复现。”雅典娜回答，“在解决此悖论之前，召集不被通过。”

“驳回，”温斯顿双手撑在桌面，人立而起，“命运在流动，它无法完全被攥在你手里，我永远不会做出这样的保证。莱耶斯的预言确实导致了暗影守望的集体叛逃，以及……最终的悲剧。但我们不会因此惧怕预言。

“下一次出现类似的事件，启动的也就不再是杰哈预案了。或许我们依旧会被重创、被自己的预言所伤害、被背叛、自食其果……也许有一天不是莱耶斯，而是我，也会因为种种原因进入你的预言，对此我已做好准备。

“这就是我们和你不同的地方，雅典娜，我们不是机械，我们不总是计算得失。即便明知需要付出巨大的牺牲，也会自愿做出这种不明智的选择。而在我们牺牲之后，新的队员应被招募，继续维护测罪系统的运行……即便我们将牺牲于测罪系统本身，世界依然得到了安宁。

“只要还有人需要我们，守望先锋就会再次集结，无论付出何种代价。”

温斯顿一气呵成地说完。他停下喘了口气，突然发现面前光子帷幕上的数据和符号早已开始重新流动。

“说得好，温斯顿，总得有人行动起来。”猎空的声音从通讯彼端传来，“我们已经准备好了，‘无论付出何种代价’。”

曾经提前离开的机械忍者此时也进入了频道。

“源氏归队。”

“退休根本不适合我，”不用去看是哪个通讯标志亮起，莱因哈特的嗓门也不可能被认错，“牺牲何尝不是骑士最好的结局！”

“总得有人得提供些护甲包拖延拖延你们的牺牲时间，是不是？”托比昂紧随其后，“我可放不下你们单干。”

“召集令已发出——”

雅典娜的声音再度响起，温斯顿还能听到所有运算阵列和冷却塔共同开启时那令人感到安稳的低频运转声。

时光的齿轮再次转动，突然，一切都鲜活了起来，一切都回到了正轨。

“你妥协了，”温斯顿的表情有些欣慰，也很疑惑，毕竟众神AI从不可能被人情说服，雅典娜的逻辑阵列却通过了他的演说，“为什么？”

“守望先锋曾被预言本身所击溃，”雅典娜指出，“现在，你们承诺愿意正面承担预言造成的牺牲，预言系统将重新对你们开放——”

她根本从来没担忧过什么佩特拉法案。她担忧的只是守望先锋的执行力。

大量数据刷新在光子帷幕上，积累下来的犯罪时间流如同洪水般淹没了控制台周围的所有面板。在流动的光子海洋中停滞下来的名字如同一座座目标岛屿，从数据的汪洋中升起浮现。

从没有人知道那些名字是如何从众生间被摘出。在蒙昧的时代人们或许会将之视为神谕，正义的必然，命运的递归。而现在他们逐渐开始明白了，有时名字本身就是启动一切的咒语，而正义与惩戒仅仅是人们缥缈的错觉。

向神明索取名单，就是自己开始纺织命运的第一步，无论是好是坏。

“任务筛选开始——”

无尽的名单被高速分类、打散，重新排序。一个个名字从下到上滚动刷出，新的预行犯名单逐渐成型。闪耀着金橙色光芒飞速滑过的字母与数字构成了一张命运的巨网，正在温斯顿的眼前逐渐收束。

“筛选结束。”

直到名单顶端最后一个字母不再变动，他们的当前首要目标确定了下来。

温斯顿倒抽一口气，他突然明白了雅典娜先前的态度。

 

作为首要目标的名字被调至高亮，切入最高优先级：

**杰克·莫里森**

 

 

杰克·莫里森独自行走在高大建筑的阴影中。

作为一个身经百战的老兵，莫里森的绝大部分经验都不是单兵作战。他和自己的队伍融为一体，从列兵时代就从一个个的火力小组开始被缔造成一整个手足同心的军团。后来他和莱耶斯也缔造出了那样的新家庭，守望先锋和暗影守望。他谋划了所有士兵们的进军路线，同时自己的后背也被其他战友所看顾，在更后方的基地里，还有数倍于特工人数的后勤、情报、医疗以及科研人员支撑着他们的行动。

如今他只身一人，不再能称得上是一个指挥官，处境岌岌可危，仅仅是一届孤立无援的士兵——但绝对是最可怕的那种士兵。

华斯本的直觉没错，他就是那种无论落入怎样窘迫的绝境，都能想方设法重新掌握优势的怪物。一般人困苦得企图逃避、被吓得不知所措、害怕得捂住耳朵闭上眼睛时，这种人却会肾上腺素飙升，就地开启反杀，浑身淌着战斗的热血——莫里森和莱耶斯都一样，这种人就是如此从无数次的生死考验中被挑选出来、又加以数十年的战斗经验塑形而成。

极端状态就是超级士兵的日常状态。

起初莫里森能弄到的武装非常有限。他又变了几个名字，依旧能从不同的备用账户中调用资金，想快速获取干净的现金对他这种危险分子来说也毫不费劲——通过恐吓、胁迫与干净利落的肢体暴力。他现在真是一点耐心也不剩了，环网已经有谣言说守望先锋重新开始偷偷运作，对此莫里森嗤之以鼻——他们甚至不知道曾经错在哪里，就急不可耐地再次投向火坑，这回又要献祭谁呢？

莫里森被限制在了国境线内。别说是踏出欧洲，光是在城市中来往就极其危险。华斯本说得没错，比起过去，现在的他确实算是毁容了，即便是最狂热的英雄崇拜者也很难把他和昔日的守望先锋指挥官联系起来，但机械可不是这么运作的，它们一板一眼，忠诚执行着辨识命令，从不会被莫里森面上的疤痕和冰冷的神情所欺骗。一切现代交通系统都装满了虹膜扫描装置，所有的道路也一样，甚至不需要监控摄像的标语提示，人们早已默认了那是日常生活的一部分。在失去了守望先锋之后，罪恶的混乱卷土重来，变本加厉。各地政府不得不推出更甚以往的监控和管制法令，以期压下反弹的混沌浪潮。他们对黑爪那样的大型跨国组织已经毫无办法，但却对一些小打小闹的犯罪严加监管，以此勉强讨好民意——对于目前单干的莫里森来说则相当不利。

他的选择不多。在踏出艾兴瓦尔德之后的每分每秒都可能成为人们重新发现他的倒计时。莫里森选择了华斯本留给他的那块联系芯片。在莫里森触发了求助信息后，芯片自动传回了一个小小的三维地图，标识出距离他最近的一个流动“诊所”。一如莫里森所料，地点就在德国境内，他不需要冒险越境。

莫里森当然不可能通过公共交通系统移动。他在斯图加特的黑市用现金换下一辆越野车和足够的燃料，随后尽量规避开所有公路关卡，一路绕过那些已经被监控设施彻底生根的城市或是较为发达的镇子，在一周后才到达的预约地点。

起先莫里森很怀疑这个流动据点是否已经转移了，整栋废弃大楼透出一股人去楼空的荒凉感，光秃秃的水泥骨架暴露在外，看上去一开始就没完工过，而这附近的街道甚至连个流浪汉都见不到。

但当他一踏入楼内，便立刻明白过来——此地生机勃勃。木板的潮气，尿骚味，毫无加工的煤炭燃烧后的废气，廉价致幻剂被烹煮提纯时那股恶心的药味，都蓬勃地充塞了整栋废弃大楼的内部空间。

现在是秋天，所有的流浪汉都已经待在了楼里头。那些较低的楼层里靠铁皮桶生起火堆，他们警惕又冷漠地看着新踏入此地的莫里森。相比这些人乱糟糟的厚重衣物和已经病入膏肓的瘾君子们枯槁的面容，只靠压缩食品和罐装水连续赶了一星期路的莫里森显然还是比他们好上太多，在断定这个新人既不好惹也不会来抢他们在火堆边的位置后，流浪汉们很快又对他失去了兴趣。

莫里森沿着水泥阶梯向上走去。

随着楼层的攀升，一个个有帘子的隔间代替了简陋的木板分隔。从那些帘子拉起的小小帷幕背后，传来各种虚弱或是高亢的呻吟和喘息，无一例外都神志不清。很明显这里是个妓院和毒窟的混合体验场，那股恶心的味道更明显了。这些楼层里清醒露面的人们却比底层的流浪汉看上去收拾得更好，他们有故意开得过大的取暖设备，只穿着薄薄一层衣衫，露出瘦得夸张的细长手臂和轮廓鲜明的胸脯，牛仔裤的裤腰堪堪挂在半截屁股上。男人女人都有，牙齿枯黄，眼眶深陷，几乎辨认不出年龄。一开始有人走近过莫里森，问他是否需要些什么，男孩、女孩或是自己来个隔间享受粉末，但他们很快都离开了一言不发的白发老兵，只是冰冷地注视着他穿过楼层。莫里森不是属于这里的人，他们能感觉到。

莫里森按照芯片的定位继续往上。

在最高的几层里，严实的水泥隔墙和刷着斑驳白漆的老式铁门终于出现了。莫里森才认出这栋楼本来或许会是一栋户型相当密集的集体公寓，那种很多国家在曾经预算富裕的时代盖起的廉价保障房，准备欢迎难民和失业者入住。然而随着守望先锋的解体，政府和人民的好日子一起结束了。预算重新滚入城市监控系统和军警的体系中，底层的流浪者再度被当作无关紧要、没有投票权的弃民所遗忘。

他彻底听不见隔墙背后的声音了，过道上也没有人影，但一些门上的窥孔后依旧传来不友好的视线。莫里森脸上褪下了那副拒人千里之外的森冷表情，后背和肩膀的肌肉放松着，做出一副无害又镇定的姿态，心中有数地走近芯片标明的房间。

在莫里森伸手敲门之前，铁门上老旧的通讯器突然亮了起来。

“华斯本？”一个年轻男人的声音从那个小喇叭里传来，“你怎么还有胆子回来！”

“我不是华斯本，我需要一个手术。”

声音停顿了一会儿，然后是十多重锁扣开启的声音。莫里森细心辨认着，有老式的机械锁，也有新型的磁力锁。过了好一会儿，门终于滑开了一条缝隙，刚刚说话的男人眯起眼睛盯着莫里森的面孔努力辨认。

“噢，”他舔了舔嘴唇，还是不太确信，“你知道自己手上的芯片是哪儿来的吗？那玩意已经停产很多年了。”

“我知道。我需要一个手术，有人说这里可以提供。”

没人和他这么保证过，但华斯本确实如此暗示过。他说这群没底线的人什么活儿都敢接，反正病人会先付钱，死了也怨不得他们。

“呃，不管你怎么拿到那个芯片的，实际上我们不接受新面孔……”

说话的人想把门掩上，但在他推动铁门之前，莫里森就从他的眼神和语气里判断出了回绝的意图。老兵戴着手套的指爪闪电般弹出，猛然钳住了铁门，生生掰开一道能让自己通过的大小。莫里森在门内医生愕然的目光下闪身而入，后背一顶重新合拢了铁门，整个暴力入侵的过程只在瞬息间完成。

一进入房间，莫里森知道自己找对了地方，这儿看上去本来是个正常住宅的格局，但从客厅到大敞的卧室里到处是手术痕迹和医疗垃圾。消毒水和各种麻醉药物的味道刺激着他的鼻粘膜，好歹比城堡重生室里的酒味显得更“专业”那么一点，医疗器具也明显齐全不少。

医生在莫里森入侵房间的同时立刻后撤了一大步，但他没有尖叫，也没有惊恐地抓起什么针筒手术刀企图自卫，甚至没有多少害怕的表情。很明显这不是他第一次面对亡命之徒了。

“唉，好吧，好吧，反正你都进来了……华斯本就是会添乱，我饶不了他……”他嘟囔着，又上下打量了一遍莫里森，判断出这是一个凭他自己根本赶不走的人，“你想要什么？我看你状态好得很呐，力气也不小。”

“我要进行一次手术，让人彻底认不出我。”

“整容？嗯……我想想，我可以抬高你的颧骨，削去鼻梁特征，这些明显的伤疤痕迹也可以被填平。糊弄糊弄老式的面部识别技术不成问题。”

“伤疤并不重要，没人认得它们。”莫里森说出那个他自己都有些畏怯的做法，“我要换掉我的眼球。”

“噢，惹到政府了？”

医生觉得有些意思，他接触过的需要回避虹膜扫描的人很少，因为大多数跑不了多远就早被逮住了。还有些企图用隐形眼镜糊弄过去，然而就算那是一双自己戳瞎的眼球，机器也能识别出他们原本的登记身份——除非，他们换上一个完全“没有案底”的眼睛，活生生的。

“很彻底，一劳永逸啊。只是很少有人这么疯。”

“你能做吗？”

“电子付账。我不要现金，它们刚抢来的时候还是干净的，但大多数很快就会变脏。”

“所以你能做到。”莫里森确认了一遍。

“你能不能承受得住就是另一回事了。以及购买新眼球产生的费用也得你出，这部分另外付账。”医生看了他一眼。

“那不成问题，”莫里森面不改色，“什么时候能进行手术？”

“别急啊老兄，和你漂亮的蓝眼睛再最后相处个两三天吧。”看在莫里森积极配合的态度上，黑医已经开始快速进入了状态。他熟门熟路地从桌台上的光子投影拉出一张复杂的暗号表格，筛选着合适的黑市联络人，“我敢打赌你换下来的眼球也值个好价钱。”

那说法让莫里森胃里一阵翻江倒海，但他强忍着没有表现出来。

“尽快开始。”

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

**21** **、**

 

我还要告诉你们一件神奇的事：那就是我们并不全都会死去。

但我们都会改变，在眨眼之间，在顷刻之间，在末日的号角响起之时。

届时所有的死者将会再起，并永垂不朽。

——《格林多前书 15：51》

 

瑞士总部的爆炸不仅造成了莫里森的死亡，也直接导致了守望先锋的解散。莱耶斯的复仇很有效率。雅典娜被勒令停止预言，归于沉寂。整个守望先锋也被快速解体，特工均被遣散。

属于他们的时代过去了。秩序的黄金树被重重阴影中的绞杀藤与害虫从里到外的蛀空、勒断，干枯衰竭，最终轰然倒塌。

然而事情注定不会如此简单的结束。在温斯顿的号召下，守望先锋已经开始重组。而整整五年，莱耶斯也没有一日放弃过追踪那些……他真正应该杀死的对象。

死神将自己的目标称作“名单”。

他的复仇名单并没有随着守望先锋的解散而缩短，反而随着调查的深入而越来越长。

和莫里森不同，莱耶斯的绝大部分资料在他转为暗影守望时就已经成为了机密。守望先锋突如其来的解散后就更没有人能查到加布里埃尔·莱耶斯这个人曾经存在了。而死神的新能力也让他比莫里森的处境自由得多。当莫里森不得不小心翼翼地蛰伏在一个偏远落后的森林废墟中，被PTSD困扰而只敢向醉酒的黑医讨要安眠药时，死神已经正式开始了他的佣兵生意。

就像他那些死去的部下曾经遐想的那样，死神偏要去那些战乱最动荡地方接生意，然后开出最高的价格。更妙的是，他现在孤身一人，不再需要照顾任何人的后背，不再需要思考整个队伍的补给问题，不再担心其他人能否跟上自己。

“死亡从阴影中降临——”

现在死神只能和他的敌人对话了，于是他尽情地恐吓他们。

他从来没教过自己手底下的士兵们做这些多余的事，过去麦克雷在战场上耍个枪花都要被他踹屁股，但现在他已不再是任何人的榜样——而畏惧确实让灵魂变得更美味。

莱耶斯的高调让他迅速成为了一个传说。没人敢这么不要命，除了一个已经死过一次的人。而在所有他自嘲为“寻开心”的做派之下，依旧是那个扎实、专业的暗影守望指挥官在稳步推进任务目标。人们开始意识到这个佣兵的开价物有所值。

死神开始有名气了。

过去莱耶斯经营一整个部队，现在他只需要经营自己。他需要情报，也需要资金，最终，他需要的是一份名单——那个充满了假面的议会，他只去过一次，但点数过他们的人数。死神迟早会找上他们。

这些年来他已经追查到很多人。面具脱落的那一刻，死神不太意外地发现那些人的真实身份都曾与自己如此贴近：他亲爱的祖国的前任国家发言人，联合国里亲自表彰过守望先锋的某个部长，支持守望先锋泄密网站的背后金主，甚至还有麦克雷曾经每年不得不接受的“额外道德考核”的心理医生……

死神甚至不屑于吞噬那些浑浊的灵魂。但鲜血四溅的现场依旧震慑到了那些尚且苟活的老鼠们，他们惊恐地抱作一团，严防死守，把自己重重封锁，惜命如金。

战争在升级。莱耶斯很清楚，这就是唯一真理，战争只有在一方被屠杀殆尽时才会真正停止。所以答案是：死神会找到新的办法去杀死他们，否则他们迟早会再次吞噬掉死神自己，以及被他藏起来的那个最大的秘密，一条比死神本身的真实身份更为机密的信息……杰克·莫里森还活着。

 

大多数人只是为他们一知半解的故事简单地设想好了结局：杰克·莫里森死了。黄金的果实坠落，无非便是在尘埃与泥土中腐朽，六尺黄土便是一切美好的终点。

那个光辉的英雄确实从最高的枝头顶狠狠坠落了，在无人关注的角落化作一副干瘪无光的模样——却并没有彻底化灰。

他顽强地从自己本应死去的皮囊中爬起，变为一只扁虱。谁也认不出这就是莫里森了，但重要的是他活了下来，而且保有斗志。扁虱蛰伏着，仅为了生存而活着，缓慢但持之以恒地挪动着短短的腿脚，从一个有水与养分的位置挪动到下一个位置，追寻着遥远方向淡淡的血的味道，毫不大意地等待着敌人们露出破绽的时刻——在那个瞬间，这只被遗忘的扁虱将突然跃起，扎进猎物们不慎暴露的弱点，短短的螯肢刺穿他们的皮肉，小小的躯体亦将吸干他们的鲜血。

他还有一场没打完的战争。杰克·莫里森距离自己所允许的死亡还很远。

“守望先锋的领导人死于一场针对他个人的爆炸袭击。”

不，在莱耶斯为守望先锋准备的盛大死刑中，唯一被饶恕的就是莫里森。

 

起初，莫里森密切关注着解散后所有同僚的动向，小心翼翼地隐藏着自己。假身份，伪装账户，每个特工都给自己留下过各种后路。但要彻底在这个遍地都是自动身份扫描的高科技社会下完全藏匿起来，莫里森还是无法随心所欲。

他的其中一套假身份开始生效，伪装账户里的资金解冻。莫里森把自己的名字变成了麦克，小心翼翼地蛰伏起来，将自己脸上翻开的伤口辩解说是野兽留下的抓痕。这里的人很快接受了莫里森是个猎人，因为他很有些本事，熟悉枪械和战斗，但又不承认自己当过兵。“猎手麦克”，他们这样叫那个脸上伤疤骇人的独行者。

长线战役开始了。第一个晚上，莫里森躺在陌生的重生室里试图入睡，最后发现自己只有躺在床底下的隐蔽位置才敢放松下来，脸上还缠着层层的纱布，像个可怜的木乃伊，早晨才被医生骂骂咧咧地拽出来。

晚上过去，清晨来临，这是第一天。

头几个月，他都在胆战心惊地关注着环网新闻，生怕接连的爆炸或是其他针对守望先锋的谋杀继续发生。而时间飞速流逝，人们给莫里森在阿灵顿公墓里竖起了空墓碑，暗影守望的曝光文件退出了公众的关注热点，联合国派来的人拍卖掉了守望先锋的最后一个基地。

莫里森悄悄松了口气。他觉得自己藏得不错，无论是他昔日的同僚还是对手，都没能把他从这个偏僻角落里挖出来。或许，所有人真的都以为杰克·莫里森是彻底死透了。

但并非如此。有人已经找到了他，而莫里森并未察觉。

死神依旧注视着他。

莱耶斯无法嘲笑莫里森，因为他自己也好不到哪里去。即便在他怒火中烧的复仇中，在他认为自己的伴侣已经永远抛弃了自己，割断了他们的联结，害死了自己的队伍之后，莱耶斯依然在爆炸真正发生的那一刻动摇了。

死神在那个瞬间将自己撕裂为黑雾，保护了当时的莫里森，这是他的新能力之一。不过代价相当巨大，从一滩余烬的状态重生为人形花去了莱耶斯好几天的时间，如果不是那个废墟本身就填满了刚刚死去的灵魂，他甚至不确定自己能不能完整的重生。

果实腐朽，莱耶斯却依然为失去光辉的莫里森所着迷。夜晚，他飘向沉睡的士兵，像一片乌云拂过他的身畔。回忆太过频繁的惊扰他，偶尔莫里森惊醒，却以为是有乌鸦飞过窗门。紫黑色的遮光帘就像鬼影的斗篷。

死神见证了逃过一劫的莫里森怎样以一只扁虱的姿态在这里活下去。信仰的坍塌让他瞬间苍老了数倍，死亡般的枯白色只用了一夜时间便腐蚀了那原本灿烂的金发，可怖的疤痕爬上皮肉，深嵌其中，再无人抚慰。

模范士兵莫里森，他是那么纯粹，以至于只有自己的英雄信仰，一旦坍塌，便一无所有。英雄的落魄虽然悲惨……但他起码还活着，并将在这平静的地方继续活下去。

在莱耶斯看来，莫里森老老实实的被困在这个废墟里真是再好不过。艾兴瓦尔德，一个被战争毁去的童话，却不甘就此死去，而脱离了公众视野、转变了原本的形态，继续顽强的坚持着，就像莫里森自身经历的一种映射。

莫里森彻底感觉不到他了，对于莱耶斯而言却并非如此。他们的联结断裂，莱耶斯依旧不确定那是怎么回事。他微妙的猜测那肯定不是由于自己在等离子弹爆炸时的“死亡”造成，因为他手腕上的名字依旧维系着单向的追踪，而不是真正伴侣死亡时会发生的彻底断裂情况。

他只知道自己在挣扎于手术台上陷入模糊疯狂的梦境时，莫里森推开了他，将他推回了生者的世界。

有了单向的联结作为保证，死神便彻底把莫里森寄存在了艾兴瓦尔德。他知道失去伴侣的困苦，但他不能冒险。莱耶斯曾设法照顾好了他的母亲，也去探望过他的父亲。他在军营里见到了那个阿拉斯加营来的新兵，于是获得了一个手腕上的名字；他在66号公路上撞见了那只迫不及待扑向悬崖的小狗，于是忍不住伸手拽住；很多人都在他的照顾中活下来了，然后再一次的，莱耶斯将他们寄放到远离自己的世界中去，无论下一次他们见面是否就在上帝身边。

他能熬过去。他认为莫里森也会熬过去的。他们将会在心里为对方竖起永远鲜活的墓碑，然后怀揣着那块墓碑继续前行。

 

现在莱耶斯不必再费心看顾任何小崽子的射击死角或纠正他们种种可能致命的坏习惯了，但相对的，也没有人再能替他分担危险。事情开始变得艰难起来，没有后援终究是个问题。所以他才答应了黑爪的邀请。然而那些黑爪里新培训的家伙们赶不上原本暗影守望的十分之一，他很失望。这些人完全不能对雅典娜和温斯顿造成威胁。

莱耶斯审视着自己暴露在空气中的伤口，它们像是一片地形灾难，没有愈合，也不会恶化，只是用持续的疼痛干扰他的注意力。在他无法痊愈的时候，死神只能暂时歇业，像个真的孤魂野鬼般散去形体，尽量节约能量。

在那些他不得不停下的时刻，莱耶斯曾悄悄回到过印第安纳，“任务经常让我回到洛杉矶，但从来没指向过布卢明顿，”他心想，“那地方一定安宁得很适合窝藏一个杀人无数的歇业佣兵。”

就去看一眼——死神这样说服自己，好像他在65号洲际公路上曾有一刻打算停下赶路似的。那地方像个磁石，也像个船锚，但又不是他的故乡——他并不那么怀念自己真正的故乡。

洛杉矶留给莱耶斯的印象很复杂。那座城市里毕竟还有他的傻父亲，自愿成为污点证人结果以“保护”为名吃了大半辈子牢饭，假释时直接就进了养老院，直到现在依旧信仰那个从不眷顾他的上帝；还有莱耶斯郁郁老去的母亲，她好歹早就体面地死在了单人病房中。没有人知道这位女士从不出现的丈夫是谁，他们只知道即便在智械战争最艰难的日子里，所有人掐着配给口粮过日子，而她依旧每日有新鲜水果可吃，外加一名专业护工24小时照顾。当时农田里的智械纷纷离去，作物原地腐烂，饥荒席卷全国。每次战争都一样，从古到今，高科技化的城市总是在战乱里比农村更惨。洛杉矶的商店街早被暴动的民众洗劫一空，无人阻拦，而莱耶斯母亲的病房门口站着荷枪实弹的专门保安。但一切都没能让她活着看到战争结束时加布里埃尔被授勋的典礼。

莱耶斯出生的那个社区则几乎没有变样，只在愈发陈旧的基础建设上插上了无数崭新的的虹膜扫描仪。但对于莱耶斯而言，他故乡的所有人都变了：他的长辈几乎全数离开，不是进了坟墓就是在前往坟墓的路上；而他的同学不少人在辈分上竟然已经成了爷爷或奶奶，躯体发福走样，吼着他们年轻的子女和更年轻的孙女孙子，不再是那些偷辆车就有魄力来一场公路冒险远走高飞的野孩子。

不得不回洛杉矶执行任务时的死神总是格外暴躁。莱耶斯曾那么拼命地要离开这个地方，离开这个城区。在成年时他能做的第一个决定，就是毅然决然地就扭头离开了这混乱的城市文明，把自己投入到与世隔绝的军队中去，寻找旷野里和战场上野蛮的规则，以及杀戮背后更崇高的使命。

他也不那么喜欢自己家乡的那些人，虽然他曾是其中一员。莱耶斯在军队中依然显得过于城市化，总是第一个适应各种时髦品味和新奇享受，但他早已开始排斥自己的故乡。那些莱耶斯不满意的故乡旧识，他们都是纯洁无辜的普罗大众，在莱耶斯眼中却显得懒散、自私、毫无目标。他们建立起的城市纸醉金迷，却没有一个能让他安心休息的地方，床垫总是太软，枕头总是太矮，四处都是音乐，地板光洁得打滑，还有无处不在的光子投影和变色彩灯，让人分不清白天黑夜，在香水和食物的气味中也嗅不出变换的风向，人们说的话模棱两可，半真半假，承诺执行起来毫无效率。

好歹他有能力抬脚就走。曾经莱耶斯做得那么成功，爬到了所有人都未曾想象过的地方，守望先锋的顶端——然后现在，当他不得不回到原地，一切依旧让人如此熟悉。这太可怕了。

比物是人非更可怕的就是：你却没能改变。

印第安纳不一样。对莱耶斯而言，那里的一切都是美好的，每一帧记忆几乎都有莫里森的身影在侧。那个地方即使永恒不变，莱耶斯也愿意一千次回去。

 

但莫里森的家还是变了——死神看着眼前大片荒芜的田地想到——为什么偏偏是这里变了。

那片在他意识中永远青黄挺拔的玉米地和连接到地平线上的麦田都消失了。曾经年复一年的暴雨和旋风没能摧折它们，甚至智械战争都没有波及此地，但时光啃噬一切。一部分老化失修的农具歪斜在田埂上，积着厚厚一层尘土，更多的则纯粹是看起来耗尽了燃料，就那么停在田地中央，死火在自己的行进路线上。

莫里森的农场里完全没有人类帮工，所以一旦农业AI失去了它的机械触角，就没有任何办法挽回损失。最初的几年里，累累庄稼只能无奈地烂在地里，因为已经没有工具能收割它们了。然后麦苗输给了秕子，狗尾草侵占了玉米地，它们彻底失去了原本的整齐饱满的美好模样。

收购车队不再来这个看上去衰败废弃的农场了。仓库里那些被抢救下来的成果也开始腐烂。低压和冷气相继失效，水果化为浓汤，滋养蝇虫，然后连食腐者都渐渐散去。

莫里森看到这个肯定会疯了——死神想起他的伴侣曾在每次季节变换时和自家AI联系，商量下一个季度如何分配种植份额，之前的仓库存货是否已经被收购车拉走，确认肥料池和剩余燃料的情况，新的种子要在何时购入——莫里森就是那么神奇，他能在战场上读完大学，写他的作业，考他的期末考试，还能在持续数年的战争中分神照顾好自家农场。

但现在这儿就是一片肥沃的旷野。曾经被耕种文明改造的土地再次退化了，变回拓荒者到来前的原始面孔。它一点也不像莫里森那个温驯的家了。

“警告入侵者，警告警告警告入侵者——”

一个急促的电子音在死神附近响起，勇敢地和这个让无数政要闻风丧胆的张狂佣兵正面作对：“立刻离开私人领地。警告——”

“麦克，”莱耶斯叹了口气，在兜帽下凝聚出他本来的面孔，他并不在意自己又开始浪费能量了，“我就过来看看，很快就走。”

一阵奇异变调的滑音从那台歪向一边的联合收割机里发出，像是某种抽搐的惊叹。死神觉得那个农业AI大概是被自己吓得彻底故障了。好吧，现在死神即便非常努力，依旧看起来人不人鬼不鬼的，这不能全算是他的错——

“莱耶斯长官！”麦克高喊，“您回来了！”

死神楞了一下。

“我在附近没有可调用的摄像头，但您的红外扫描结果看上去十分异常，需要为您呼叫医疗服务吗？”

“不用。”莱耶斯知道自己体温早就不是大活人的水平。而麦克其实根本看不见他，所以也没法被他骇人的样貌吓着，“你是怎么认出我的？”

“您的嗓音也变了不少。但是语言习惯，长官，它们是最可靠的。每个人类的口音都独一无二。”

死神眯了眯眼睛：“这提醒我了。在任务里我还是少说话为好……或者让听到的家伙们都死干净。”

幸好现在世界上绝大部分地区通用的身份识别系统都是虹膜扫描，而莱耶斯作为一个体温体重都完全不是活人数据的鬼魂大多数时候甚至不会触发扫描。

倒是这个农业AI挺聪明的——莱耶斯走近那台联合收割机——让它就这么烂在地里有些可惜，莫里森也会很伤心，这是他唯一向自己提到过的家人。

“麦克，你的中枢在哪里？”莱耶斯用命令的口气询问，“我要把你带走。”

“警告，触犯一级机密——不，我不能离开杰克的家——警告——”

“这真是我见过的最无聊的一级机密，一个农业AI的中枢位置，”莱耶斯徒劳地向一台没有摄像头的收割机摊手，“告诉我位置，我可以把你拷贝走。反正现在你在这儿也做不了什么。”

“我还在在在在在努力！”麦克气愤地喊着，电子音滋滋啦啦，“我维持着花园。最后一台叉车的控制天线还很良好——”

莱耶斯抬脚就往小屋的方向走去。他没想到这地方还有能被继续维持下去的角落，当他两三步跨过转角，面对那一片屋外的小花园时，才意识到麦克有多努力。它肯定是知道自己要不行了，于是那台最后的叉车被他变成了一个不灵活的工程终端，修建起一个小小的自洽系统。灌溉系统被改装，现在花园里有一个雨水蓄水池（只是个深坑）以及歪歪斜斜的引水渠，一看就是用叉车颤颤巍巍犁出来的痕迹，但这样一来就不必再依靠已经锈蚀的灌溉喷洒系统。为了保证大风不会一次摧毁所有存活着的花苗，麦克还设法在篱笆边缘拉起了一个极其简易的雨棚，选的是仓库里剩下的最厚实坚固的塑料布，因为它不知道还要撑几年杰克才会回家。燃料量极低的叉车就停在花园边上，幸好那是台混合动力的机型，可以依靠太阳能撑很久。肥料袋险险的架在它突出的两瓣钢铲上，只要用最小的角度稍微倾斜，就能让这些宝贵的养分滚落花园。

被麦克仅仅用一台叉车照顾着的花朵在这里肆意生长。没有人来修剪它们，没有人来给它们引导的支架攀附。那么多年过去，这些生命力旺盛得不可思议的花藤像是睡美人城堡的荆棘般覆盖了整个小屋，青绿的藤蔓上开着碗大的花朵，斑斓得如同有毒，和这片野地里的其他部分一样桀骜不驯，丝毫没有过去莱耶斯所熟悉的模样。

“我——警告过——请不要踏入苗圃——”电子音现在从那台叉车上传来，“也请不要落入蓄水池。”

莱耶斯看着那个被花藤所覆盖的小屋。这座在他的意识中永远安全坚固的小屋，曾经在暴风雨中庇护他们的甜蜜之乡，现在却被野蛮的植物侵蚀得面目全非。

“你其实看不到花园，对吗，麦克？”

“已丧失与所有摄像头的连接。没有图像反馈。依然能侦测到此地种植观赏作物的分裂反应——”

这儿像个死去已久的心坟，丛丛花朵汲取着死者的养分破土而出，藤蔓的痕迹盖过一切。麦克不可能知道自己在花园里小心翼翼养出的花朵已经开始入侵整个屋宇，它仍旧称之为“苗圃”。如果这个忠心耿耿的农业AI知道自己无法修剪花藤带来的后果，恐怕马上就会尖叫起来，认为自己毁了杰克的家。

莱耶斯叹了口气。

他们都在不知不觉中搞砸了很多自己一直以来为之奋斗的事情。

“莱耶斯长官，您要进屋吗？”麦克的语气有些紧张起来，“没有杰克的批准，我只能为您开启车库——”

“不，我不进去。”死神飘过花圃和蓄水池，来到那台叉车边，“这里已经没有我需要的东西了，除了你。”

“不——警告——麦克会一直在这里等这杰克——并照顾好他的田地——”

“我带你去找杰克。”莱耶斯打断了麦克的挣扎，“然后你可以和他商量，有哪些农具需要更换，肥料和种子都需要补充，杀虫剂和除草剂也一样。”

死神的保证落下。一时间他们陷入沉默，只有麦克静静运算着，抵抗着自己的命令优先级冲突。

“……莱耶斯长官，”

如果一个粗糙的电音能听起来像哭了一样，那现在便是了。

“我真的还能见到杰克吗？”

莱耶斯想着艾兴瓦尔德的深林中那个白发森然的猎手，还有他被疤痕割裂的面孔，或许现在连那对蓝眼睛里的光芒都变得冷却。

“他变了很多，像我一样，人们已经不认得我们了。”他公允地说到，“但你还是能认出他。你比我还要聪明，麦克，就像曾经莫里森称赞的一样。”

是啊，那么多年过去，麦克搞砸的只是一片田地，而他搞砸了一个亲手带起的部队，甚至可能是一个时代。

“请求恢复与杰克的联络，”电子音轻轻地说出了它的秘密，“请带我去找杰克。”

 

死神把麦克的中枢从谷仓下的密封层中挖出时，差点被扬起的灰尘淹没。他毫无形象的变成了一团打喷嚏的黑雾，真够呛的，幸好也没人看见。

在八座老式的地下冷却塔中间，拱卫着一个小小的核心数据组。麦克的出厂编号被刻在一个六边形金属盒上，它晶莹的纳米水晶处理器由层层减震凝胶和钛合金所拱卫，深藏其中。无数或粗或细的电缆如同它繁密的血管，从四面八方的墙壁上连接入六边形中。这个小小的圣所一直就藏住莫里森家的谷仓下方。

死神用一个新式的压缩存储器带走了麦克，这还是黑影带给他的新玩意，看上去就是个带投影的手套而已，操作和纪录功能融为一体，里头可搭载的数据空间大得惊人。而且最重要的是，这玩意可以彻底隔绝大多数骇入行为。

麦克的大部分躯体依旧在本地沉睡，牢牢铭记着几十年来莫里森家的所有的收成、天气，以及粮食交易数据。死神带走的是麦克的处理系统，它表示失去了那些庞大的历史记录和农业数据后自己就像脱光了一样。

“没关系，我不介意一个光屁股的AI，”死神毫不留情地将存储器从硬件底座上拔出，不给麦克挽留更多信息的机会，“你只要记得怎么认出杰克就可以了。”

“但这样一来，我还有什么可向他汇报的呢？”

莱耶斯并不打算真的现在就把麦克带给莫里森。当然不行，两个麦克，相遇在艾兴瓦尔德，莫里森会立刻推理出莱耶斯没死的事实，然后他一定不会在安于原地。不，莱耶斯不能冒这个险。只是眼下先把麦克带走总是没错的，这样他也不必只和自己的敌人交谈后再杀死他们。

死神的歇业修正时间比他自己以为的更长。莱耶斯在沿着65号洲际公路离开印第安纳的路上教会了麦克“保守军务人员身份的秘密”，并告诉他战争依旧在继续，他还有一场硬仗要打。如果死神胜利了，那么杰克也就能安全的回到家乡。

直到他回到欧洲，伤口痊愈，可以自在的消耗能量大杀特杀时，死神才再次偷偷前往艾兴瓦尔德。

只是代替麦克去看一眼——死神心想——然后就该投入新的任务了。黑爪已经等待了他很久。

就看一眼——

 

黑暗的废屋中空无一人，连零星的夜光棒和老式的油灯也不再亮起。一度重获生机的楼阁再次失去了最后一点活人的气息。深紫色的遮光帘飘起，毫不掩饰身形的死神就站在窗前，但已没有任何人会在意他窥探的目光。

莱耶斯的单向联结依然稳定，不曾向他发出任何警告。

但死神却弄丢了他的莫里森。

 


	22. Chapter 22

莫里森在纱布下紧闭双眼，努力集中意识。

死神穿行在艾兴瓦尔德无人的石桥与城堡之间，企图寻找一丝莫里森的踪迹。

 

先前的手术进行得很快。那名黑医在做手术时温柔地哄劝着麻醉中毫无意识的莫里森，两对六角的支架撑开他的眼皮，摘取钳伸向那对完全暴露的眼球。那对开始爬上血丝的碧蓝眼珠无意识地颤抖转动，仿佛因自己即将遭受的桀刑而恐惧。

“看看这对漂亮的小宝贝，来，到爹地手里来。”

 

死神的目光投向了艾兴瓦尔德晚间唯一灯光明亮的角落，城堡的重生室。

黑雾如同掠过街道的夜风般席卷而过。

 

莫里森仰躺的头颅被钢架固定，完全无法摆动。包裹在手术手套下的手时不时抚摸过他毫无知觉松弛下来的面颊，然后在他嘴唇的伤疤处打转。莫里森张开的口中插着接入睡眠气体的管子，对那只手露骨的侵犯毫无察觉。

“嘘，别急，新的糖果，马上给你。”

然后是比摘除更加复杂的神经接入步骤，这会儿医生不得不用上两只手了，还借助着精密的机械肢辅佐。

“你们要好好相处，乖乖的，听话。”

医生对那双灰色的新眼球充满爱心地哼着，像个梦游病人，但他正全神贯注，让一切细小的血管与神经就位，黏合。

 

“天呐我——”

华斯本在他的房间里毫无形象地滑倒了，死神逼近了一步。他以为自己真的藏的够好了，藏了那么多年，没想到居然还是有人找上了他。

“那个白发的男人在哪里——”

沙哑空洞的嗓音追问的却不是华斯本所以为的旧债，他仍旧下意识的摇头拒绝着：“我什么也不知道，我不会再为任何人动手术了，那是个失误……”

“他在哪里！？”

 

莫里森再次转醒时面对的只有一片黑暗。

医生向他保证一切都很顺利，只是有一点比较糟糕，那就是他马上要外出进行另一台手术了。

“某个黑帮老大即将嗝屁，”医生耸耸肩，也不管莫里森根本看不见，“我要是去晚了，嗝屁的就是我了。”

莫里森张嘴想说什么，尚未完全消失的麻醉影响让他嘴里像含着棉花。

“别担心，我给你把东西都准备好了。”医生拉起莫里森的手，摸向床边的柜台，带着他一个个的摸索过那些排列在上面的必需品，“这儿，水，冰块，吸入式的止痛雾，流体营养餐，闹钟。我把环网终端给你开着，你可以听些东西，不过收费台就免了。”然后他踹了一脚床下某个金属制品，发出当啷一声，“这儿，便壶，就地解决，别想着跋涉到浴室去，你会在路上摔死。”

我不会——莫里森想说，但这回他根本没费劲尝试开口——他进来的时候就记住了整个房间的地形格局。

“还有2小时麻醉效果就会彻底消失，到时你最好管住自己的手，别把我刚塞进去的眼球又抠出来了。忍不住在前12个小时拆掉绷带？你会成为瞎子；24小时？你活蹦乱跳，新眼球就完全上线，恐怕到时我还没回来呢。现在你只要安心地躺在这里睡个好觉，醒来的时候听听广播打发时间，很简单吧？”

莫里森抿着嘴，没有点头也没有摇头。

“闹钟设定为术后24小时。12小时危险期结束的时候会震动一次，24小时会有第二次，那时你就解放了。在那之前，老实待着。”

只是24小时的适应期，这听起来不算很难。医生急匆匆地离开了。这就是预先付账可能会发生的问题，但好歹手术已经完成了。莫里森知道自己要求总是太高，他可是个黑医，没有像华斯本一样在行医时酗酒就不错了。

 

冰冷的金属指爪覆盖在华斯本惊恐的面上。

“我不知道麦克去哪里了！他什么也没和我说过！我发誓、我发誓这是真的求求你——麦克骗了我，他来的时候曾说自己被野兽所伤，他没和我讲过一句真话！”

死神毫不妥协的收拢了右手，温暖的细流从华斯本的额头上划下，让他痛苦地紧闭起双眼，却不得不挣扎着开口。

“好吧，他说了一点点，都是谎话，一定都是谎话——他说自己是个猎人，还说自己有一名死去的伴侣，以此想博取我的同情……”

 

莫里森错了，在麻醉过去之后，一切都很难。

呼吸顶起肋笼，眼皮不受控制地轻颤，过于有力的心跳，它们都让莫里森的新眼球在眼眶中不安分的突突跳动。

他现在确实很想拽下那层厚重的纱布，把那造成自己痛苦的根源从脸上挖去。但他抬起手臂依旧只是擦掉自己额头的汗水，或是抓起冰水吞咽。 _24_ _小时，_ 莫里森想， _我不是没在伤痛中煎熬过，我不是一个菜鸟新兵了，只是_ _24_ _小时。_

他的眼眶里困着两个嚎叫的小怪物，折磨着他的头颅。莫里森受刑似的躺在床上，浑身肌肉都汗津津的，白发凌乱的支棱着，嘴里叼着那个小小的止疼雾吸入器，浑身只穿着一条短裤，难耐地蹬踹和磨蹭着身下的床垫。 _这根本不可能睡着_ ——他的脖颈拉伸到极限，头颅后仰，顶在床头冰冷的墙上拧转着，企图转移一点自己的注意力，不要再想着眼眶里发生的暴动了—— _去他妈的睡个好觉。_

环网终端里传来沙沙的人造雨声，间歇还有模拟的雷鸣。白噪音努力的在屋内营造出让人想要安睡的气氛，但消毒水的味道破坏了一切，冰冷地提醒着辗转反侧的莫里森，这里是个医疗室，而他刚经历了一场可怕的换眼手术。

莫里森始终没有叫出声来，那不是什么尖锐的疼痛，而是恼人的折磨，持续不断，令人发疯，只让他喉咙里滚出困兽般低沉的喉音。莫里森摸索着闹钟。他根本看不见表盘，只是徒劳地期待它响起的那一刻—— _还有多久？还有多久？_ 他不知道自己的耐心还剩多少，一定已经是负数了。

 

死神耐心地听着华斯本混乱的转述，其中夹杂着各种毫无意义的誓言以及求饶。佣兵一刻也没有松开过钳制，直到华斯本说得越来越慢，内容越来越少，剩下的只有泪水和忏悔。

“我已经付出那么多了，再也没法成为一名真正的医生了，这惩罚难道还不够吗，”华斯本说起了他自己，“我只能和那些流窜在城市里的黑医为伍，现在连苟活在一个无人的角落也不被允许！麦克，麦克他起码有勇气回去……我给他留下过一张卡片，但那说不定早就失效了，他居然只带着那么一个没用的玩意就回去了……如果你要麦克，我已经把他的命和神智都保住了，他是你的了。那个满嘴谎话的猎人归你了。”

死神在白骨面具下咧开一个无声的笑容，华斯本终于说出了真正的线索。

“他没有对你说谎，”莱耶斯享受着华斯本错愕的表情，“他是个猎人，他的营地被袭击，并且……”

死神终于挪开了抠在华斯本头上的金属指爪。他暗示性的展示了一下自己的右手腕，尽管在护手的遮掩下华斯本并无法真正看到那两个从未褪去的字母。

“他确实有一名‘死去’的伴侣。”

 

在这场漫长的拉锯里，莫里森终究变得筋疲力竭。

他以为自己无法入睡，但他还是累得陷入了噩梦。那个久违的，向天空坠落的梦。

“抓稳我的手——”

莱耶斯站在悬崖的边缘牢牢攥着他的左手腕，企图抢救下他。天空在变色，昏黄厚重的云聚集起来，空气中充满雨水的味道，遥远的雷鸣在逼近，风暴就要来了。

世界在他们身侧分崩离析，很快就没有什么悬崖，没有什么大地了，只有吞噬一切的天空。号角响起，浓厚的积雨云中降下的不是暴雨，而是闪光。光雨焚尽一切。

整个世界都会失守。

莫里森急得掉出了泪水，而莱耶斯忽然变得无比冷静，似乎已经接受了自己的命运。

“记住，”他每开口说一个字，脸上的皮肉便烧焦一分，“我已经死了。”

他浑身都开始在耀眼的光芒中燃烧、朽烂。只有那对虎眼石般的金棕色双目依旧完好无损，在朽烂见骨的眼眶深处凝视着莫里森。

莱耶斯与这个世界一同殉葬。他原本与莫里森紧紧相扣的手直接燃烧起来，然后粉碎为黑色的烧焦碎屑。他焦黑蜷曲的手指烧灼着莫里森的左手腕，烫掉了那个名字，只留下一个可怕的疤痕。

 

死神松开了自己紧握成拳的手。钢铁指护间蹭出了一丝冷冽的摩擦声，令人牙痒。

他缓缓转动着手腕，看似漫不经心地踏入大厦。

“你还好吗，长官？”麦克的声音在耳麦里响起，“你的体征显示——”

“体征监控对我不管用。”

但没错，死神现在是有些紧张，尽管此地和他曾经所经历过的智械战场与被围剿追击的死局相比都完全不值一提。

这里的流民们都躲起来了，但死神知道他们并没有真的离开，而只是把自己藏进了角落。每个撤离和掩藏的痕迹都如此拙劣，明晃晃地标示出潜逃者的去向。火盆翻倒，挂帘撕裂，惊慌的人影瑟缩在角落，像是一群惊弓之鸟，仅仅是发现有陌生人进入了大楼便慌不择路地企图离开。

这可不是他们以往的待客之道。

死神没有理会那些奔逃的吸毒者和嫖客。黑色的佣兵踏着水泥阶梯上行，每一步钢掌轻磕地面的声响都在空荡荡的楼层中回荡着，直到停在那扇走廊尽头的铁门跟前。

死神伸手推了一下面前的铁门，十多道锁扣默默对抗着他手臂的力量。

白骨面具下传来一声短暂的嗤笑，下一秒霰弹枪的声响打破了走廊中的寂静。

门开了。

 

莫里森猛地挺起上身，又倒回床上，像一阵梦中的痉挛。

“没事了，”莱耶斯温暖的手掌按在莫里森起伏的胸膛上，“你只是做噩梦了。”

隐约的雨声和雷鸣让这个房间如同孤岛般与世隔绝。一时间莫里森搞不清楚自己身在何处。他想到了太多地点和时间，无数次暴雨时和伴侣共处一室安然地蜷在一起的慵懒记忆突然席卷而来，让他绷紧的神经不知所措。

“加比，”莫里森仰躺在床上，双眼依旧蒙着纱布。雨声干扰了听力，他伸手摸索向对方，“我——”

“我就在这儿。”

他的指节如愿碰到了对方温暖的手背。一个轻触之后，他们便默契地同时翻转了手腕，变成十指相扣的姿势稳稳握在一起，如同一道古老的锁扣重新归位。

莫里森的呼吸平缓了下来。他握着莱耶斯的手静静躺了好一会儿，渐渐开始不确定这是哪一张床了。是手术床，沙发椅，基地中被拼在一起的宿舍睡床，还是行军帐篷里的便携睡袋？

是哪里都没有关系，莱耶斯就在此处。

“什么人才会总梦到自己向天空坠落啊，”莱耶斯嗤笑了一声，另一只手的动作却与嘲讽的语调截然相反，无微不至地安抚过他汗津津的躯体，擦去那层开始变得粘腻的汗水，“你为什么不能只是梦到我呢？”

莱耶斯低下头去凑近了仰躺的莫里森，整个人极近地笼罩着他，温热的呼吸就打在莫里森的脸颊上。遥远的雷鸣低沉地滚过天际。这姿态几乎是个威胁，但莫里森始终绷紧的嘴角却柔和地化开了。

被伤疤所切裂的嘴唇打开，沙哑却依旧饱含倾慕的嗓音流淌出来。

“是啊，我也希望只是梦到你。”

莫里森安详地躺在伴侣的阴影中，享受着另一个人的体温与自己相接，然后淹没自己。

“现在，休息，老老实实渡过你的恢复期。”

莱耶斯的声音又低又沉，总是习惯性的下令口吻，却依旧带着一丝暖意。莫里森太熟悉这种语调了，那是他无数次在负伤、劳累与紧张的时刻获得过的安慰。不管莱耶斯说什么，都意味着他会是安全的、被照顾的、一切都会好起来的。莫里森的身体已经习惯于在这柔和的命令中放松下来。

“这就对了，士兵，别总是自己折磨自己，你就不能试着做个好梦吗？”

那道让莫里森无比怀念的声音依旧栩栩如生。

“这就是最好的梦啊……”

莫里森哽咽着回答，真实的热泪在黑暗中淹没了他的新眼睛。

他知道自己要醒过来了。

 

是闹钟——老兵在黑暗中按掉了那个不停震动的小玩意，从第二个梦中醒来。

从喉咙的干渴程度判断，他居然昏睡了不短的时间。莫里森握着那个小金属块，已经被自己的体温加热得像个活物，嘴角勾起一个自我嘲讽的苦笑：他以为自己已经看透了，伴侣的死亡已经过去了，这世界上已经没什么磨难能再刺伤他了。

但那并不是真的。每当他放松警惕，卸下心防，它们就通通又回来了。

梦中莱耶斯的体温似乎依然笼罩着莫里森，让他的心在失落中隐隐刺痛，但那梦境又是如此宝贵，他无法不庆幸自己与莱耶斯短暂的重逢，即便是在梦中。在某个清醒的意识角落里，莫里森的理智告诉自己刚刚确实发生了一件好事，危险期过去，他忍住了没去破坏纱布，好样的。还有12小时，然后就可以上路了。

模糊的雷鸣和雨声依旧环绕室内，与消毒水的气味格格不入。莫里森反应了一下，意识到自己梦境中听到的是什么。

“终端，”他喑哑地开口，“停止模拟。”

在命令下达的瞬间，逼真的雷雨突然掐断，突兀得让人怀疑是自己的耳朵出了错，而不是雷雨不曾存在。

“播放新闻。”

莫里森摸索到了水杯，将里头的凉水和冰块一起吞咽下去，在阿特拉斯播报员快速专业的吐字中渐渐缓和了心跳。

下一则新闻的内容却让他喝水的动作突然停顿。

“紧急插播——全体市民注意，守望先锋在境内非法投放的虹膜检测智械已进入本市。为了您的人身安全，如遭遇检测智械请保持镇静，双手垂下，暴露脸部，强行抵抗可能遭遇电击创伤。军方正加紧对非法投放装置的强制回收……”

莫里森猛地抬起上身，已经牢牢刻进他每一块肌肉中的危机意识瞬间取代了原本疲软的状态。眼眶内的钝痛和梦境都如同被冰封般远离了他的表层意识。痛苦暂时模糊了，他所有的精神都立刻集中在了眼下的情况上。

但莫里森的身体还没能完全跟上他的意识，在离开手术床时踉跄了一步，撞在一旁的矮柜上。老兵在黑暗中低低骂了一句，撑着墙面扶稳自己，另一手摸索向一旁的冰桶。他用得着这个。

在守望先锋总部突然爆炸的前夕，强制虹膜检测装置还是个傻乎乎的圆球，晃晃悠悠地漂浮着想要捕捉人脸。它的检索和追踪系统当时就已经完成了，热量寻索定位，扫描时间只需要一秒，但当时温斯顿没法让那些过于温和的小圆球们对准不断扭头躲避的人脸。

现在他们肯定已经解决这种“太温和”的问题了。

莫里森走进了浴室，摸索着拧开了水龙头，并将冰桶内剩余的大半桶冰块全部倾倒入浴缸当中。在他所处的楼层下方，大楼内的所有人正随着入侵者的到来而惊慌地试图躲藏。他们可能并没有恰好在收听即时新闻，但很明显他们直接看到了来者，并被莫大的恐慌所淹没。火盆被踢翻，挂帘遭到撕裂，一扇扇铁门猛然合拢却无济于事，嘶哑的尖叫和咒骂此起彼伏，而入侵者却几乎悄无声息。

只有手掌大小的蜘蛛型智械快速地在楼层中上行，八条金属细肢在墙面上敲击出清脆连贯的步伐，沿着墙壁和天花板疾速攀爬。十数只蜘蛛智械的到来就引起了巨大的恐慌，尽管它们带来的并不能说是多大的痛苦——大多数人还没能甩掉爬到脸上的智械就已经被撑开眼皮完成了扫描，然后这些蜘蛛便会迅速抛弃当前对象扑向下一个未登记的人体热源。少数任命的人哆嗦着在原地忍住了没动，就像新闻里提示的那样，他们只看到眼前有一道扫描光芒。而那些用火盆和狂乱挥舞的双手企图驱逐蜘蛛的人则受到了一点点威慑电击的惩罚，并在麻痹的一两秒内被蜘蛛们翻开了紧闭的眼皮，扫描，然后抛弃。

它们的目标当然不是此地的流民。

莫里森浑身浸入在冰冷的浴缸之中。冰桶内大量的冰块将原本就冷冽的自来水进一步降低成刺骨的温度。惊恐的喊声蔓延到了楼上，那些小家伙们很快就会到达。莫里森知道即便是自己也不可能在盲目的情况下精准地击毁蜘蛛智械——而且它们一旦损毁，基本就等于向守望先锋发出直接警报。

锁扣在金属细肢的快速敲击和连续的试探性电击下重重弹开，如同宣告倒数的清脆滴答声。这些普通锁扣数量再多也挡不住温斯顿的造物。莫里森在摇动的浴缸水面深吸了最后一口气，便将面孔也没入冰冷的水中。

蜘蛛在门厅中打转。

原本侦测到的目标热源消失了，它疑惑地执行着二次检索，企图找出是哪里出错了。莫里森在冰冷的浴缸中一动不动。冰水浸透了双眼上方的纱布，他紧闭着眼保护自己的新眼睛。

蜘蛛茫然地在隔墙间转悠。这个套间不大，它迅速地从没有杂物的天花板上巡逻了各个房间，当然包括热源最后出现的浴室。但那里现在什么也“没有”。

严重的缺氧和紧绷的神经压迫着莫里森。他的意识越来越模糊，肌肉阵阵抽动，那些先前被冰封的疼痛与不适在水底加倍回来了。本能在渴求着温暖干燥的空气，而意志力则将他牢牢固定在原处……莫里森忍不住在冰冷刺骨的水中打了个颤。

一个小小的气泡从他齿间逸出升起，带着人体的热量破裂在水面。

糟了——

在莫里森意识到自己松懈的瞬间，蜘蛛智械立刻扑向了浴缸，金属细肢敲打着地砖发出一串快得可怕的哒哒声。它的同伴同样接受了报警，最近楼层里的三只智械马上攀向了莫里森所在的位置。

莫里森咬紧牙关躺在水底，因缺氧而眼冒金星。但那已经不管用了，智械不会被蒙骗，不会怀疑“刚刚只是一个失误”——它们追究到底。

细长的金属肢在陶瓷浴缸边缘焦急地敲打着，一只，两只……一共来了五只。这些小家伙不能完全浸入水中，但它们知道水下有自己的目标。一个蜘蛛伸出金属肢对着水体释放出电流，莫里森在电击下剧烈地挣动着。更多气泡和水花被翻上来，于是其他蜘蛛也加入了，紫色的细小电流在它们的金属肢和浴缸中流窜着。

莫里森猛地将头抬出水面，浑身在电流的刺激中颤抖不已。在同一个瞬间，两只蜘蛛智械已经扑到了他抬出水面的上半身。他张开嘴只来得及猛抽了一口气，就被蜘蛛扣在了脸上，锋利的金属肢急切地拨开了他眼前的纱布。

那对新眼球在痛苦和惊惧中颤抖地转动着，被迫提前进入光明之下。

莫里森看到模糊的银色圆盘，它们冰冷闪耀的细长肢体，在黑暗的浴室中反射着走廊灯的光芒——他青筋凸起的双手拼命扒住浴缸边缘，不让自己在电流的折磨下松手沉入水中溺死。

扫描的蓝光闪过，莫里森忍不住呻吟出声，那感觉像大脑深处直接被照明弹刺伤。

一秒后，冰冷的金属蜘蛛放开了他的眼皮和纱布。然后是他身上的那两只，它们和同伴一起跳到墙上，敲打着急促细碎的步伐离开了，留下老兵在黑暗的浴室中颤抖。

新眼球承受住了扫描。

莫里森反复地深呼吸着，等待电击造成的肌肉麻痹过去。他摸索着将纱布拽回原位，盖住自己刚刚强行被撬开的眼睛。

还需要休息一会儿，但莫里森知道危险期已过去。

思绪比心跳更早平静下来。现在他已从这个世界上真正“消失”。

是时候上路了。

 

“日前，一名蒙面男子袭击了前守望先锋的一处基地 ，击伤多位私人安保公司警卫并窃取了军用设备……”

死神破门而入时，环网终端依然喋喋不休地播放着新闻。

“……据美国政府发言人马克•盖拉表示，位于科罗拉多落基山脉偏远地区的监测站：格兰德台地的这起袭击事件发生在当地时间周五的清晨4点。尽管负责该设施安保工作的海力士国际安保公司的警卫与袭击者发生了交火，但没能阻止袭击者……”

医生惊恐地瑟缩进房间的角落，手中依然紧紧攥着自己刚刚获得的珍宝，瞪视着那个浑身漆黑的入侵者。

“……其中一位匿名警卫声称，袭击者的速度和力量超乎常人。‘他肯定是专业的，’警卫表示：‘行动干净利索，所有的一切看上去都是经过高级军事训练的。’目前还未收到任何死亡报告。受伤的多位海力士安保公司雇员目前正在接受治疗，均无生命危险……”

死神冷冷地环视这个充满消毒水味道的套间，四处都是散落的手术垃圾，尚未开启的白色密封箱柜，其中多半是某些人体器官。

没有莫里森的踪影。他来晚了。

“……在该起事件发生之前，多个前守望先锋基地也都遭到过袭击。袭击者从每处基地分别窃取了若干实验性武器与其他军用设备。盖拉已经确认，监测站：格兰德台地中的类似武器也遭到窃取，包括一把原型重型脉冲步枪……”

黑医在死神的逼问下胡言乱语着，血从他被洞穿的锁骨滴落入肮脏的地毯。他的手在挣扎中松开了，一个小小的生物储藏匣从他掌心中掉落下来，封存在四方晶体中的内容物安然无恙，暴露在死神的目光下。

“……盖拉并未对袭击者的身份做出评论，因此目前袭击者依然是个谜。然而，盖拉表示袭击者与最近在美国各地发生的一系列针对金融机构与公司大楼的袭击有关……”

死神僵直地凝视着透明晶体中那对熟悉的海蓝色眼球。

他知道那是什么。只要看一眼就知道了，那是莱耶斯永远不可能认错的蓝色。

这就是莫里森曾来过此处的证据。

低吼不受控制地从死神的胸膛中滚出。

 

士兵76在多拉多奔走着。

新眼球适应良好。他在那个黑医的据点里确实待够了24小时，直到第二次闹钟震动时才出发上路。这对纪录良好的新眼睛给了他一个十分干净的身份，各种跨国交通重新变得漏洞百出，让莫里森轻而易举地就从欧洲脱逃。

守望先锋的各个行动基地在哪里他比任何人都清楚，毕竟每一份审批文件当年都要经过最高指挥官的签署，而莫里森可不是那种不过脑子的盖章机器。他争分夺秒地取回自己熟悉的装备，贪婪地为自己占领资源。

死人帮浑身荧光纹身的混混们惊恐地向黑暗的巷子内扫射。“一群蠢货。”士兵76小声地在面罩下评价着对手，这些小年轻也过于不专业了。智械战争的年代里他们爬出战壕后恐怕活不过三秒吧。

守望先锋在重新集结，莫里森知道自己肯定已经上了名单。不管当时那些强制扫描用的蜘蛛智械是不是专门来寻找他，雅典娜肯定能计算出莫里森的野心——他要查出真相，为此不惜代价。

至于士兵沦落为战犯，那都是士官学校里的老课题了。莫里森可不会犹豫。

“看清楚再浪费子弹！”那些躁动不安的混混们在连射的巨大轰鸣中吼叫着，“冷静点，他只有一个人！”

战术目镜启动——

“我一个人就是一支军队。”

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

你们所谓的宽恕就是：你们对伤害我感到后悔，而作为补偿，你们却要我彻底牺牲掉自己。

——《阿特拉斯耸耸肩》

 

 

自从守望先锋失去了莫里森，安吉拉·齐格勒就成了第二个站在聚光灯下的人。

她与其他成员的联系并不密切，甚至有意保持距离，因为她依旧是那个时刻被盯着的目标。只有神出鬼没的机械忍者偶尔能给她送来一纸讯息，用诗一样的暗号告诉总是忧心忡忡的医生，他们所有人一切都好。

安吉拉不得不穿戴起了无数的世俗枷锁，就像过去的战术指挥官一样，然后回应那些尖刻或同情的提问。她说暗影守望和守望先锋的内战中其实谁也不曾占理；她说每个人都希望自己不被波及，所以许多人选择提前离开，但最终不管他们如何逃避，裂隙终究撕裂了他们数十年来搭建的预防犯罪体系……她说现在没有什么守望先锋了，她只能以一个医生的身份继续对世界作出一份贡献。

安吉拉的每一句话都像是对守望先锋的追忆，她回忆起那些老战友时就像在他们墓碑前发表悼词。于是人们渐渐接受了一个前守望先锋的赎罪。

毕竟，那只是一个医生。人们理所当然的想到。

他们不曾想过这个医生的秘密有多么惊人。

 

“好久不见，医生。”

高大的牛仔摘下了自己的帽子，扣在胸前，露出一个怀念又有些羞涩的笑容。然而他的气还没喘匀，细密的热汗正沿着鬓角滑落，远不如自己的笑容看上去从容。

“可以先把警报系统关上吗？”

安吉拉点了点头，垂下原本已经顶到入侵者脑门上的小手枪，另一手摸索着关闭了刚刚亮起的警报系统。

绿洲城的智械警备非常先进，麦克雷闯进来费了很大的功夫，而如果齐格勒正被胁迫，即便她接通保安频道说自己“没事”，也会触发声纹识别系统中的一级警戒。除非是她用固定的密码主动关闭了警报系统，才代表刚刚只是一次“误触”。

麦克雷耐心地等待着医生忙完一整套，将自己登记为访客身份，关闭原本陷阱遍布的重量感应房间地板。他眨了眨眼，确实没想过齐格勒已经警惕到了这种地步，宁可在自己的睡床下埋满炸药，也不能让多余的人进入自己的领域。

他曾以为安吉拉·齐格勒不至于也是他们中的一个亡命之徒。

“我还以为再也见不到你了，”齐格勒打开吊灯，在暖黄的光芒下伸手捧住面前男人毛茸茸的脑袋，细细确认他熟悉又陌生的面孔，“麦克雷？”

牛仔脸上的笑容咧得更大了，深棕的络腮胡蹭得安吉拉手心一阵痒。

“你还像过去一样，医生，丝毫未变。”

莱耶斯从死局帮里捡回来的少年现在已经像头熊一样长得又高又壮。不仅如此，麦克雷可是头狡猾的熊，一个高调的通缉犯，明亮惹眼的斗篷下藏着成排的子弹和闪光手雷。源氏的信里曾经向安吉拉报告过，麦克雷还活着，起码在通缉令里活着，至今无人能摘取他头颅上的赏金。

但安吉拉以为自己不会有机会再见这个两次幸存的少年一面。尽管在守望先锋和暗影守望彻底对立前，安吉拉已经以休假的名义离开了部队，但绝大多数暗影守望对曾经的守望先锋成员都充满敌意。这点所有人都很清楚。如果不是暗影守望们大多早就死在了等离子弹下，恐怕守望先锋的所有人都会面临一场疯狂的报复。

而麦克雷曾经也是一个跟着暗影守望一同叛逃的成员。没有人知道为何他为何逃过了等离子弹的浩劫，就像没有人知道毁灭之锤当天晚上为何也正好脱离了队伍。那是暗影守望之间的秘密。

“你还活着，太好了，太好了……”安吉拉揉搓着他棕色的毛发，而麦克雷顺从地低下脑袋，“你需要帮助吗？”

医生放开了他，退后一步扫视对方全身。安吉拉下意识的依旧认为他们来找自己都是需要治疗，而麦克雷，一个暗影守望，他如果不是走投无路，恐怕也不会想到回头来找自己——安吉拉几乎没有去考虑麦克雷想要报复守望先锋的可能性。

“不，医生，我很好。”麦克雷安抚着开始在他身上四处戳指揉捏检查问题的医生，“不过我确实需要你的帮助……知识上的。”

安吉拉抬眼看了这个不请自来的牛仔一眼，警戒已经开始重新回到了她的蓝眼睛里。医生的第一反应是源氏和自己的联系已经被拦截了：“我只是个战地医疗兵，麦克雷，你是来问我医学问题的吗？”

麦克雷笑了一下。但他的笑容也变了，从那个温暖怀念的毛茸茸的笑脸变成了势在必得的锐利笑容，像是露出了獠牙的猎狼。

“这确实是一个医学难题，我想所有人里只有你才可能知道终极答案。”

牛仔摊开双手，毫无威胁之意，仿佛只是一个求助者，但他问出的问题却让安吉拉后颈汗毛倒竖。

“告诉我，齐格勒医生，有没有任何可能……让一个人在等离子弹下存活？”

 

 

_同一时刻，黑爪行动基地——_

 

“我借给你的小玩意还好用吗，加比？”在死神回归黑爪的行动基地后，第一个来打招呼的是黑影——这个充满控制欲的顽童并不讨人喜欢，但好歹她知道在没别人的场合下才呼喊出这个名字，“让我见见你带回来的小家伙？”

“不。”

死神干脆利落地拒绝了。

“你看，”黑影露出了很讲道理的、耐心的微笑，“我能隔空窃取所有人的秘密，现在却礼貌地轻轻敲门。如果你只是还没有收拾好房子，我可以再等等。”

“你只是还想活命罢了，”死神透过他的面具瞪视面前矮了一头的黑客，“也许别人都难以杀死你……但对我而言，轻而易举。”

“嘿，不要戾气那么重，杀来杀去的。”黑影装作无故地耸耸肩，她的小动作太多也太花哨了，看得死神很想叹气，“我们是队友啊，加比。”

“你母亲曾经是一个更可靠的队友，”莱耶斯毫不留情地回击，“她帮我在敌人阵地上开锁撬门的时候你大概还没受精。”

“你这么说可真伤人，老家伙。”黑影撇了撇嘴。

这是她与死神合作的真正原因，也是她的失误——在黑影第一次用真名威胁死神的同时，死神已经知道了她的身世。他当然对每一个暗影守望成员的家庭信息都了如指掌，而有些人的后代继承了他们父母的天赋或是秉性……也毫不令人意外。

很难说在这互揭老底的时刻他们谁更震惊一些，不过两人都隐藏得很好，并迅速建立出了一个相对平等的信息交换渠道。黑影总是知道许许多多正在发生的事情，而死神知道这些事件的根源，它们内在的隐含逻辑……他们共同理清了很多盘根错节的因果关系，而且渐渐整理出了一份名单。对黑影来说，这可能是她有生以来获得过的价值最高的一份情报，对死神来说，这就是他剩余的人生目标。

“不看就不看，不过我得提醒你，最近又有人开始追查加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的下落了。”

死神整理装备的动作慢了一拍，扭头看向黑影。

“说详细些。”

“不知道这小子怎么突发奇想，把现在的黑爪佣兵和一个古老的死人联系起来了。”黑爪一手摊开，指尖仿佛拉起帷幕，光子投影里是一小段监控录像画面，戴着牛仔帽的男人在用拳头逼问一个重伤的黑爪成员，机械拳头沉重凶狠地砸在对方的鼻梁骨上。

是麦克雷。死神在面具下瞪视着那个壮了一圈也高了一大圈的身影，他出拳时总是向右偏转的坏习惯还是一模一样。

这段影像没有录音，但黑影显然知道一切：“伤员说他被反复询问关于死神的所有信息，显然这个大名鼎鼎的通缉犯牛仔对黑爪的其他行动目标一丁点兴趣也没有，直指你个人。当然这名伤员的证词也让你在黑爪里的位置又变得微妙了，加比。”

显然大多数人都无法信任一个从不摘下面具的队友，而且死神的真名不明，过去不明，谁知道他是不是一个危险的卧底呢？这些刀口舔血的人并不能放心把后背交给一个底细完全空白的佣兵。大多数时候他们只是服从命令，勉强合作，甚至谁分进他队里都算是倒霉的。质疑死神身份的声音在黑爪内部从没有停止过。

“不过在我帮你摆平这事儿之前，老大又出面了！惊喜吗？他就那么坐着他的悬浮轮椅无声无息地出现在行动会议室里，瞪着每一个人，面罩下头仍旧只有黑武士一样的吓人的呼吸声——大家就突然老实噤声了！”黑爪做了个夸张的手势，她讲话时的小动作让人眼花缭乱，“能给我讲讲你是怎么俘获那个臭脾气老头的芳心的吗？”

“我没讨好过他，”死神暴躁地回答，“是他主动招募了我。”

“然后他就一直如此贴心的……即不要求你表明身份，甚至也不用露个脸？天真的加比，是我可不敢继续留在这里。”

莱耶斯没有回答。他不能离开黑爪，现在不能。和“名单”中目标们的战争已经到了这一步，甚至连守望先锋都已经重组，一旦他离开黑爪的庇护，恐怕等待着他的就是一场疯狂的围猎。

“老大是个暗影守望吗？”黑影不死心地猜测着，“所以如此照顾老长官？”

“不是，”死神看了眼黑影又补了一句，“就算是他们的后代我也能一眼认出来。”

“好吧，既然你这么肯定。”黑影耸耸肩，“不过你都变成鬼魂了，也还是会被那个牛仔……你的老部下认出来，或许你们就是不会认错彼此。”

莱耶斯在面具下无声地叹了口气。

那个幸运的——或者说最不幸的臭小子又阴魂不散地回到了他的人生轨迹里。还有守望先锋，吵吵嚷嚷着重新集结——这他妈真是越来越热闹了。

“麦克雷不重要，”死神粗声粗气地命令黑影转移注意，“但我们有必要找出黑爪目前行动队首领的历史身份。”

“终于觉得自己被黑爪收留得太轻易了吗，加比？”

“是时候看看他到底在扮演什么角色了。”

“直接挑战大BOSS，我喜欢，不过这可是个相当危险的调查。”黑影调皮地挤了挤眼睛，“所以，代价是什么呢？”

死神缓慢地摊开了手掌。

“只是让你看一眼，”他拖长了不满的语调，“不许拷贝，也不许监控。”

在死神的掌心上，一个穿着背带裤和大头靴的的全息投影惶恐不安地站立着，手里捏着刚摘下的牛仔帽，在黑客兴致盎然的注视下紧张地把帽子揉成斑驳的乱码，又拉伸恢复成稳定成像。

“呃，你好，不是很高兴见到你，”半透明的小人尽量让自己听起来电流稳定，“我是第4代农业集成AI，麦克。”

 

 

_次日清晨，绿洲城——_

 

麦克雷趁着黎明前最深的黑暗掩护离开了齐格勒的住处。医生在窗口上亲吻他的额头，就像古老的故事里女巫祝福勇士。

“我已经把我能说的都告诉你了，”她轻轻说着，脸上还有未擦干的泪痕。这场谈话像是同时撕开了他们的伤口，那个守望先锋和暗影守望所共享的、结痂的过去，“我不会回应他们的召唤，但也无法保下你们。”

“你做的已经够多了，”麦克雷温和地将齐格勒危险地探出窗户的半个身子按了回去，“我们都也不敢说自己能‘保下’谁。”

“是啊，”齐格勒后退一步，看着麦克雷随绳降的步伐离自己越来越远，“但我们也总是学不会放弃。”

 

麦克雷七拐八弯地避开侦查好的智械巡逻路线，悄悄潜出了绿洲城。当他双脚终于结实地落在城墙根下，以为提心吊胆飞檐走壁的部分终于圆满结束时，冰冷的枪口就顶上了他的太阳穴。

他的呼吸一滞，眼角余光只瞄到一个完全陌生的面罩，他只在新闻里看到过这模糊的剪影。

但所有的守望先锋和活下来的暗影守望都猜测他就是那个从未被找到过尸体的人。

“我等了你一晚上，杰西·麦克雷。”

那声音沙哑得像是据钢条在粗铁上磨砺，麦克雷也不认得这把声音。他怎么能变成这个样子？谁还能认出他呢？

或许这只是个针对守望先锋的诱饵，那更说得通，而不是什么来自过去的幽灵——麦克雷闭上自己酸痛的眼睛，又重新睁开——这不是他由于缺乏睡眠产生的梦境，但疲劳确实让他的反应越来越迟钝了。

“很有耐心，士兵76，”牛仔回忆着新闻里对这个通缉犯的描述，单枪匹马抢劫守望先锋武器库却不肯杀死一个警卫，充分说明他的良心和胆量不成比例，“万一我打算在里头过夜呢？”

“你总会被扔出来的。”

麦克雷强硬地顶着枪口转过身去。刚开始升起的太阳盘桓在那个士兵背后，还不那么毒辣的沙漠日光倾斜着刺入他的视野，麦克雷只能眯着眼睛扫视对方和自己相当的身量。

瞧瞧这个人，他干枯花白的头发，和皱纹一起刻在额头间的伤疤，嘶哑得像是已经入土的嗓音……谁还能把这片灰白凋零的落叶和昔日辉煌的黄金树联系起来。

也许就在这个被日光镀金的时刻，麦克雷才能短暂地将这个身影和那尊博物馆前依旧挺拔的塑像联系起来。士兵托枪的姿势依旧标准挺拔，仿佛他自己就是个坚硬的活雕像——但没有人再会为他们中的任何一个立碑。不会再有了。

现在们英雄都只是预行犯了。

“如果你只是要我脖子上的赏金，我劝你不要费那么大劲。” 麦克雷喃喃背诵着他屡屡被逼入绝路时拖延时间的台词，“我有别的东西可以交换给你。”

“我不缺钱。”

“情报？没人敢说自己不缺情报。”

“那我只需要你回答一句，”老兵听上去已经演练了这套对话千百遍般熟练，“守望先锋瑞士总部的爆炸——那是你们的报复吗？来自残存的暗影守望。”

刚刚齐格勒告诉他的信息在他缺乏睡眠的脑子里交错成一副复杂的国际象棋盘。无数擦肩而过的棋子，无数黑白交错的网，还有那些时隐时现、捉弄着棋子们命运的手。

听听他的问题。

只有那个时代的幽灵还会这么问了。

麦克雷忍不住地眨眼。士兵背后的日光刺痛了他的眼睛。模糊的昔日身影开始在他眼前重叠，蓝色的大衣和黑色的胸甲，那些再也不在此处，只存在于纪念馆中的身影们。

“快回答！”士兵76不耐烦的用枪往前一顶，随后又生硬地停住。

他似乎突然就拿不准要用什么语气继续问话了。

“……你眼眶怎么红了？”

 

剑拔弩张的对决因为牛仔红着眼睛喊“指挥官”宣告结束。

“你可真丢脸，杰西·麦克雷，”士兵76恶狠狠地把麦克雷的披风往他渗水的眼睛上挫，并不顾他自己的耳朵也是红的，“你怎么能在敌人面前哭成这样？你师父要是还活着肯定觉得丢脸。”

“这是为了我自己，”麦克雷模模糊糊的鼻音在布料另一头响起，所有被拼凑起的真相在他脑子里搅成一团，让他想为包括自己在内所有人的命运痛哭一场，“我找了你们那么久，到头来就是被拿枪顶着脑袋。”

“坚持战斗。”

“去你妈的，”麦克雷一把拽回自己的红披风，双眼通红、龇牙咧嘴地喝问，“这些年你都在哪儿？！”

士兵把手收了回去。

“暗影守望被炸成一坨热熔玻璃的时候你在哪儿？”

老兵转过身，一言不发地往城根下一个隐秘的沙丘走去。

麦克雷骂骂咧咧地跟在他后面。

“守望先锋解散的时候你在哪儿？”

士兵76用解锁器快速地烧开了一辆老式吉普的车门——麦克雷的那辆——然后不客气地自己先坐到了驾驶座上。

“这一切本可以不至如此！只要你出面，只要你活着！”

麦克雷愤怒地指责着这个他从来不敢指责的人。这些话在他胸膛里憋了太久，他从未对着那口阿灵顿墓园里的空棺材倾倒过，但现在不一样了，这个大活人正在他面前，假装听不见从脊背后传来的指责。

“你为什么现在又出现了？明明早就来不及了……我的队伍、我的手臂、”麦克雷的金属拳头猛的攥紧，“那么多人的性命！”

刚升起的太阳快速抬升着高度，驱散了沙漠夜晚留下的最后一丝寒意。狭长的光影在他们一侧变换角度，绿洲城快要醒过来了。

士兵76在车顶棚投下的阴影中冷冷地看着麦克雷。刚刚让人熟悉的指挥官已经转瞬即逝，留下的又是一个冰冷如磐石的士兵雕塑。

“你是要上车，还是非要在这儿谈？”

 

他们终究还是顶着毒辣的太阳驶出了沙漠。公路被薄薄一层蔓延上来的沙浪所覆盖，让吉普的行驶一路颠簸。这个时代大多数人已经能享受悬浮气垫载具平滑的服务了，但总有些穷鬼或者通缉犯不得不忍受原始枯燥的旅程。

“这就是你能找到的最好的车，麦克雷？”

“闭嘴，老头，你可以就地下车。”

“和司机这么说话可不理智。”

“牛仔不需要理智，我们靠直觉过活。”麦克雷的长腿不老实地搭在副驾驶座前的储物柜上，带踢马刺的靴跟顶住了前车窗，“所以我爱说什么就说什么。”

“你现在表现得活像回到了青少年叛逆期。”

我们刚逮到你的时候，你起码还知道敬畏——莫里森摇了摇头。他记得以前麦克雷第一次见到自己时还夸张地拍手喊着“哇噢，是真货！”，就像遇见了什么电视明星。

“而你现在嘴巴比脾气还坏，蛮不讲理，要求多多。”

麦克雷针锋相对，但他没有说出后半句——你现在很像以前的莱耶斯。

那个钢刀似的长官，干脆利落的命令不给人一点商量余地，部下总是惧怕他又信任他，让人拼了命才能追上他的步伐。

交谈中断了，他们各自陷入沉默。士兵76在正午的闷热中摘掉了自己的战术面罩，麦克雷扭头看着他的侧脸，想在那些伤疤和皱纹下找到一点英雄过去的痕迹，结果被莫里森毫不客气地瞪了回来。

“怎么，刚刚可是你先管我叫指挥官。”

他看到了一双对陌生的灰色眼睛，心下一惊，便移开了目光。

之后麦克雷就老实了。他拧开车上的收音机：第一条本地通讯是通告国民，士兵76可能已进入本国国境，伊拉克政府已批准重组的守望先锋临时入境[1]。第二条是一大串世界通缉危险分子和相应赏金，麦克雷的其中一个化名也名列其中。牛仔撇撇嘴，扭转老式的调台旋钮，把新闻变成木卡姆电子乐。

他们从巴比伦省离开，一路开进了临省安巴尔，从日出一路到日落，最后谨慎地找了一处落脚旅馆。这里从来不是守望先锋的辖区，也多年来它的身份验证系统都漏洞百出，无人在意，方便了两个通缉犯的行动。

“接下来你有什么打算？”

麦克雷一屁股坐在并不柔软的床铺上伸了个懒腰，而莫里森在另一张床边解下了自己的武装带，点数剩余的补给，给脉冲步枪更换部件。

“向南，从巴士拉出境。”莫里森没有隐瞒的意思，“有消息说毁灭之拳最后失踪在北非。他的拳套我不感兴趣，但我必须确认他本人的生死。”

“找到他，然后问一样的问题？”麦克雷学着老兵当时的语调，“‘那是你们的报复吗？’你要是想找每个活下来的暗影守望这么问一遍，总有一个会给你照脸一拳或者一梭子。”

“我还没脆弱到一拳也接不住。”莫里森结束了枪械维护，转身掏出两瓶营养剂和一个烤饼，开始把后者撕成两半，“多道疤也没什么区别了。”

“齐格勒一定非常伤心，你现在竟然成了这么一个自暴自弃的老家伙。”

莫里森的动作慢了下来，“我很久没有见过她了……”他慢吞吞地承认到，“希望安吉拉一切都好。”

“等等，你们没有恢复联系？”麦克雷惊讶得抬起了眉毛，“这么多年来都是？我以为你们在守望先锋解散前就秘密结盟了？”

莫里森的眼神一瞬间变了。

“她和你说了什么——”

他的语气和神态都变得像今天黎明时一样，仿佛在审讯嫌犯而不是面对自己的老战友。即便他们现在待在同一个屋檐下，正准备分享同一个烤饼。

麦克雷再次意识到自己面对的已经不是过去那个对自己人充满耐心的指挥官了。那时的莫里森骄傲又自信，面对任何人都从容不迫，留有余地；而现在他更像一只多疑的豹子，徘徊在敌人的城市里，谁也不敢信任，向所有人伸出利爪……或许只有他的骄傲还未曾改变。

“冷静点，伙计，你要捏碎我们的晚餐了，”麦克雷的手势也变得像是在哄一只大猫，“她说的都是些陈年旧事了，比如曾经帮你在暗影守望被轰炸的时候冒险抢救过莱耶斯……但我师父很快就不见了，也没留下一个子儿的医疗费。”

老兵沉默着瞪视了麦克雷一会儿，直到对方受不了这寂静，直接倾过身来捞走了一半的烤饼，毫无芥蒂地开始撕扯咀嚼。

莫里森本以为齐格勒会把这些秘密带进坟墓，况且这段过去也……已经没有任何意义了。曾经他们抢救下的人早已二度死去。

麦克雷是怎么说服她讲出来的？

“绿洲城里的是齐格勒……”莫里森喃喃自语，“我当时不知道你要去面见的人是谁，我只知道你进去了，并且迟早要原路返回。”

“老天，你是在真空宇宙里藏了这么些年吗？齐格勒的位置几乎是半公开的，她是个名人。”麦克雷含混不清地撕扯着烤饼的边角，“那你是怎么找到我的？”

“你的位置随时有情报贩子愿意出售。即便我在真空宇宙里待了五年，也有人时刻盯着你脖子上的赏金。”

“噢那可真是荣幸。”

“还活着的暗影守望很少，你又是最高调的一个。”

晚餐接下来的时间里莫里森都安静地听着麦克雷给他补课。艾兴瓦尔德森林里也有小型通讯志，可以接受到环网的新闻播放，但那些放在明面上的消息远不如过去守望先锋的情报网完备。他总是只能听到含混不清的结果，事件的重点往往只是几人受伤，几人死亡，而不是这些前任特工们需要的线索。麦克雷显然可以填补上一部分空白。

“看来这些年来你也做了不少调查，”莫里森把茶包丢进了热水壶中，他们窗外的街道渐渐安静下来，宵禁即将开始，“现在我们可以更快的排查一部分嫌疑人。”

“难道与你调查一样的方向，就代表我和你一样‘无辜’？”

麦克雷咧开一个并没有笑意的笑容。

“我还没有回答你呢，‘这是你们的报复吗，来自暗影守望’——”

他一字一句缓慢地说到，就像精心递出一束伪装成鲜花的荆棘，准备享受对方被这个惊喜扎得血流满地的一幕。

“不管你去问多少个暗影守望，活着的，死去的，失踪的……当你把鬼魂从地狱的深坑里揪回来问他们的时候，每个人都会给你一样的回答——”

莫里森的嘴角紧绷着。

麦克雷的笑容凶狠又绝望，他说出的话就像滴着毒血的睡前故事一样柔和。

“那当然是暗影守望干的，我们每一个都想那么干。”

 

 

 

[1] 本文假设绿洲城位置就在巴比伦遗址。


	24. Chapter 24

 

麦克雷在脱队后的第一周就险些死于伤口感染。

他东躲西藏，还有点营养不良，身上的子弹比食物还多。这都没问题，小事一桩，真正可怕的是他渐渐变色的断臂创口。

麦克雷的手臂被切断的太粗暴，也处理得太简单了。也许他应该在跑开后的第二天就立刻找个黑诊所把自己的胳膊重新包扎好，但结果是他担惊受怕地淋了一夜酸雨，躲避高空探照灯和扫描智械的巡逻。

毁灭之拳有一点可能说的没错，他敢离开就是死路一条。

几乎死路一条。

麦克雷还算机灵，没有搞错逃跑的方向。既然暗影守望——准确的说是莱耶斯，一直为他们牵着雅典娜的鼻子走，那么和战友们试图出境的目的相反，麦克雷应该跑进内陆最荒凉的州去避难。如果只是他独自一人，还不算太难。年轻的牛仔有个很大的优势，那就是他属于“已被捕预行犯”，雅典娜的眼睛几乎不会二次锁定在他身上。

问题是伤口。

他的胳膊创口开始散发出尸体的臭味。麦克雷自己闻不出来，但他看得到那些诡异的颜色正在逐渐加深。没有人敢接近来帮助他，所有人都躲开了这个看上去就麻烦又危险的将死之人。直到他顺着66号公路恍恍惚惚地游荡进印第安人保留地时，才被几个普韦布洛人拦下来。

（普韦布洛人的保留地确实被66号公路横穿，但是法律规定不许随意停留进入。）

“你不能死在这里。”

麦克雷笑了，这些印第安人竟然试图和死神讲道理。

他抬脚又想继续往前走，就像过去一样，走过这片什么也没有的保留地，一直步行回他熟悉的地方去。

“过来，瓦西楚，到屋檐下，别再淋雨了。”

他们叫他“瓦西楚”，也就是“白人”。麦克雷没听懂，他只是在发笑。

曾经他经过这个保留地时从来不曾花一分钟时间停下，这只是66号公路中的一段空白：不让拍照，不售卖手工艺品，没有民俗表演……和其他的一些保护地不同，这里的印第安人巴不得彻底消失在社会的目光中。

但这回他们主动拦下了自己。

麦克雷问过他们为什么要带一个“死尸味道的逃犯”回去。

“你出现的时候，就像我们被剥夺了尊严与荣光的祖先们，被迫顺着漫长的道路迁移，”照顾他的姑娘说，“带着伤，饥寒交迫，神情痛苦。”

“我是沿着66号公路逃命，”麦克雷拖长了音调，“不是他妈的泪水小径。”

他开始发烧了，结果就是吐出来的话越来越放肆，而伤口的疼痛似乎却离他越来越远。

麦克雷平静而满意地享受着他的“死前”时间。

“我要死了，”他闭起酸胀的眼睛，四肢无力地摊开，胳膊上的绷带也已经被拆开，断口处涂抹着他完全不明白成分的土制草药膏，“死在屋檐下头，还有姑娘陪伴。比我预想的已经好多了。”

“陪伴你的是普韦布洛氏族的斑鹰。”屋檐下的另一个人平静地矫正麦克雷的糊话，“你不能死在我们的土地上，瓦西楚。不然谁能带走你的灵魂呢？这里没有你们的神。”

斑鹰为他打开了环网终端，和这个地方一点也不融洽的乡村民谣传了出来。大概斑鹰觉得这就是麦克雷老家应该有的声音。

“你们还有终端……”麦克雷连眼睛也没睁开。

他身边的姑娘正在更换水壶中逐渐冷却的温水，手始终没有停下：“难道你认为原住民就应该使用打孔卡片机吗？”

麦克雷想象了一下那个画面，印第安人和冰柜那么大的IBM主机，层层叠叠的打孔卡片像河一样流淌。他乐得咧开了嘴，闷闷的笑声断断续续地顶出他的鼻腔和喉咙，像是要把他噎死在这一刻。

接下来的数日麦克雷都听着终端平静地等死。他的胃口越来越小，难以咽下斑鹰准备好的食物，甚至不再说话。

仰躺时麦克雷把他宝贝的牛仔帽单手摁在自己胸前，像是已经做好准备，让魂魄提前撤离出这具躯体。

但死亡始终没有到来。

到来的是噩耗。

“昨日凌晨，边境发生一起短暂的军事冲突，逃逸中的暗影守望部队遭到全歼。目前该区域已因电离辐射隔离……”

麦克雷调动自己僵硬的关节与肌肉，挣扎着坐了起来。

“不……”

他拧过头，震惊地望着那个环网终端，那个小小的金属装置依旧忠实的播报着新闻，投影出的光子环绕字幕将雪白的字母烙进了麦克雷不愿接受事实的大脑中。

“不。”

他又说了一遍，如同坠入寒冬。冷汗从麦克雷圆瞪的双目间流过，顺着鼻翼下坠在他仅剩的一只手上，高烧的热度在这一刻已被恐惧和绝望蒸发殆尽。

 

绝望的嘶吼从房间中传出，仿佛濒死前被激怒到极点的野兽。

 

在那之后，斑鹰发现麦克雷开始强迫自己进食，并且要求得到更多药物治疗。他不再沉默地等死，而以意志鞭挞着他的躯体复苏。

如果其他人都已经先行离去，那么他就必须成为那个留下来的人。

或许是麦克雷的意志力生效了，或许是他所谓的“牛仔的运气”再度抛出了转机。斑鹰眼见着这个濒死的青年竟然恢复了过来，开始在她的房间地板上用仅剩的一只手做俯卧撑。

斑鹰问过他是谁如此粗暴地打烂了他的左手臂，他是否已经复仇。麦克雷的嘴张开又合上，最终讪笑了一声。

“那是我的混蛋救命恩人，”他说话已经开始恢复些力气，但整个人还是无精打采，“我这辈子都在谋划怎么报复他，比如在他最倒霉的时候，我能帅气登场救他一命什么的。”

“那么，他现在正在哪里呢？”

麦克雷陷入了沉默。斑鹰以为他们的谈话再度中断了，她一如既往的没有强迫麦克雷说下去，而转身开始继续自己的编织，身后却传来麦克雷的喃喃自语。

“如果他还在……”麦克雷坐在床沿上，凝视着自己恢复良好的断臂创口，“他一定会去复仇。”

“听起来你要继承这份危险的仇恨。”斑鹰的评论十分平静。

她知道麦克雷不会停留在此，牛仔的命运从不属于城镇，而永远在危险的旅程之中。他们即便是死，也不会死在床榻上。

“你的手要怎么办呢？”但斑鹰仍旧试图延续这个年轻人的性命，“我们可以制止你伤口的恶化，但无法为你铸出新的血肉。”

“一条胳膊而已，已经不重要了，”麦克雷腾的从床边站起，有些摇晃地走向他临时的复健训练场地，“很快就能结束。”

他闭上嘴不再多说，开始专注的自我训练。斑鹰感受到他拒绝交流的意志。而更重要的是，他说“很快就能结束”。从这个年轻人身上刚刚爆发的生命力又变成了他赴死前的回光返照。

一如斑鹰所预感的那样，麦克雷在樱黑之月孤零零地来到他们中间，又在梅熟之月悄然离开，独自上路。

（樱黑之月Moon When the Cherries Turn Black，8月；梅熟之月Moon When the Plums Are Scarlet，9月）

 

“你去了守望先锋总部。”士兵76推测道。

“是的，”麦克雷承认，“跨洋偷渡到瑞士又花了我两周。”

莫里森沉默了一会儿，麦克雷的态度过于波澜不惊了，而且时间也已经微妙的错开了。

“我的复仇太晚了。”

麦克雷说出了答案。

 

当他踏上昔日守望先锋瑞士总部前的广场，面对的只有一地焦黑坍塌的建筑废墟。

他以为自己是所有同伴中的最后一个，暗影守望唯一残余的火种。所以他带着独臂前来复仇，他不需要修复自己，不需要复杂的战术、小队的接应、公义的声讨和公正的审判，他只想要点燃自己剩下的残躯，换取一张全体守望先锋直坠地狱的单程车票。

但麦克雷来晚了，守望先锋已经覆灭。

有另一个暗影守望在他之前完成了复仇。

 

“在那一刻，我的新人生，我全力以赴复健、奋斗、为之从死神手中奋力挣脱的目标，突然因为另一个复仇鬼的捷足先登而完全失落。我看着那堆建筑废墟，楞在原地，第一次完全不知道接下来应该怎么使用这条小命，”麦克雷斜靠在窗台上，在黑暗中点燃了一截雪茄，向他曾企图谋杀的成员之一坦然而谈，“然后非常缓慢的，我原本只有复仇的脑子终于重启了它的其他部分，开始再度转动——我意识到，这只可能是另一个暗影守望干的……我们中还有人活着。”

这念头像微弱的电流窜过他空洞的胸腔，让他的心脏重新开始跳动。

“我接近了那堆废墟。我在整个偷渡期间都没有看新闻，但那不妨碍我理解眼下的事态。当时营救已经结束，警戒线被撤走，一些民众自发带着花和蜡烛来到咱们的昔日总部，布置出了追悼的纪念角。家属在那里放上了死者的遗照，我从没意识到守望先锋是那么庞大的组织，在那场袭击里死去的人远比我意识到的更多……当然，你的相片也在其中。他们带来了你各个时期留下的海报和报纸剪贴，从30岁到40岁的你都死在那里了。

“而我想找到一丁点那个暗影守望的同伴留下的痕迹，我很希望知道是哪一个——但不管是谁，他做的无迹可寻。即便后来我找到了更多当时残留的监控录像，我也认不出那是谁的手笔。幽灵完成了这一切。

“我在总部的废墟旁徘徊了两天。而守望先锋就在那几日被解散了，因为他们说你死了，而剩下的人认输了——更像是灰心丧气，宁可自我封印雅典娜的测罪系统。所以我只是傻站在那儿，就看到复仇自我完成了。”

 

麦克雷没有在欧洲停留下去的理由了。他神情恍惚地离开瑞士，四处游走，慢慢收拾好自己的心神。

上一个世界的秩序已经打破，而他仍旧活着，他还会活下去。

很快他意识到不止一个暗影守望侥幸逃过一劫。为了让他们找到自己，他故意重新开始用杰西·麦克雷这个危险的名字作为雇佣兵四处活动。带着他招摇的牛仔帽，依旧使用标志性的六响枪。

当然，为了更好的战斗和生存下去——现在他可不想在了解真相前突然撒手人寰——麦克雷需要修复自己。于是机械左臂代替了绝望的空洞，他又回到了作战状态。

“是不是很神奇？那个给你们带去死亡的复仇鬼，他给我带来了活下去的启发。”

世界在他周遭崩塌、重组。那些曾经属于守望先锋或暗影守望的幸存者渐渐各自找到了他们在新世界中的位置。

“除了那些最隐秘的幽灵，比如你。”麦克雷向士兵76扬了扬下巴，对自己的重出江湖相当得意，“不过某种程度上来说，你活该。”

“这是我的选择，”莫里森平静地接受了他的挑衅，“我自愿和守望先锋一同殉死。”

“那你该老老实实待在自己的棺材里。不过我还能说什么呢？你永远知道自己在做什么，而我从小到大都在一路跌跌撞撞地摸索。不过……”麦克雷突出一个烟圈，突然笑了起来，“我还是有狗屎运的。我赶上了你们最好的时候，认识你们，与你们共事；而在所有人都沉没的时候，我仍然漂流着，存活着。”

 

两年后的霜冻之月，麦克雷又回到了66号公路上。

（Moon of Frost in the Tepee，1月）

“你好，”他将牛仔帽扣在胸前，毛茸茸的脸上露出斑鹰从未见过的真切笑容，那双带着笑意的眼睛就像死去的星辰重新被点燃，“我只是路过。啊，我保证不会停留太久的，法律规定。”

斑鹰牵着他的机械手从农田中走回屋宇。

“我梦到瘸腿的狐狸渐行渐远，而红色的骏马自地平线的另一端归还。然后，你便回来了。”

“你们总是这样相信梦境吗？”

“也不全是，”斑鹰偏了偏头，“过去有一个圣人，叫‘饮水’，他梦见了未来——也就是我们的现在。一个陌生的种族编制了一张蜘蛛网，将我们团团围住。圣人讲，若是这成真了，你们便要住进荒地上四四方方的灰房子里了。除此之外，还可能会饿死。”

（实际上这是一条拉科塔族的预言，并非来自普韦布洛族内。）

这已经成真了——麦克雷默默想到，雅典娜所纺织的巨网重新规划了这个世界上所有人类的命运。

“但是，你看，我们没有饿死，”斑鹰出乎他意料的狡黠一笑，“我们被困住了，我们的牛群死去，我们的圣约失效……我们自己却依然活着。”

麦克雷踏入自己短暂重生的屋宇，一切似乎还和他离开时毫无区别。但那个平静得不近人情的姑娘却变了，似乎与他一同活了起来。

“我有件礼物要交给你，”她打开早已准备好的包裹，“在你突然离开之后，我便开始编织。”

红色的披风在二人之间如旋开的花朵般铺展。

“你该来取走它了。” 斑鹰平和地说，似乎这就是她日夜编织等待一个漂泊者的充足理由和全部解释。

“我的天，这是条酋长毛毯吗？”麦克雷抚摸过那厚实又柔滑的布料，“这可是个工艺品……当然也是……最棒的军用品了！”

“收下，杰西·麦克雷，尽管你不是个酋长。”斑鹰笑了起来，麦克雷从没见过这么多的笑容在她的面孔上绽放。

“我不知道除了谢谢还应该怎么表达……”麦克雷双手抚摸在那块神奇的织物上，它的工艺古老却牢靠，保温，防水，不易破损，“你如此信任我会活着回来，而我当时只是个不告而别的小混蛋。”

“世界总是善变的，但它终究又是友好的……曾经我们和瓦西楚有过协议，只要青草依然生长、河水依旧奔流，我们的领地就永远不会被侵占。可如今你看，将一切忘记的并不是青草与河水。”斑鹰依旧用她的世界去理解周遭的世界，“我们已经习惯如此了。自从铁公路将野牛分为南北两群，我们就开始被迫接受一个接一个神圣誓言的失约。”

“噢，”麦克雷夸张地按住自己的胸膛，“我险些错过了与你的神圣誓言。”

“不，不，”斑鹰再次笑起来，“你没有失约，你已经回来了——不是回到我身边，而是回到生者的世界。”

 


End file.
